The Marauders - Last year at Hogwarts
by Danao
Summary: Les Maraudeurs s'apprêtent à passer leur dernière année à Poudlard, et ils sont bien décidés à ce que la célèbre école de sorcellerie se souvienne d'eux jusqu'à la nouvelle génération. Mais entre temps de nombreux événements vont chambouler leur vie d'étudiant. Entre amitié, amour, rire, drame et magie Poudlard va en voir de toutes les couleurs. (Univers Alternatif)
1. We are young

_**Bonjour à tous, voici le premier chapitre de cette histoire qui est découper en trois parties. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez !**_

 _ **Concernant la publication je pense faire une partie par mois, le temps d'avancer dans l'écriture et de vous pondre une partie agréable à lire.**_

 _ **Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, sauf pour les OC **_

* * *

_**Septembre 1976 :**_

 **Une nouvelle année débutait dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Tous les élèves descendait du train, avançant vers les diligences pour se rendre au château Poudlard afin d'assister au repas avec les professeurs. Une fois qu'ils passèrent les portes de l'école, ils se vêtirent de leurs uniformes et rejoignirent la grande salle. Quatre grandes tables était dressées et les élèves se régalaient avec le somptueux repas. Parmi une des tables se trouvait une petite bande de quatre garçons assis les uns en face des autres. Ils se racontaient leur été même s'ils s'écrivaient.**

\- Bon alors, dis nous Cornedrue comment tu vas te débrouiller avec Evans cette année ? **Demanda un garçon au cheveux long et noir**

\- Je n'en sais rien mais je vous assure que d'ici la fin de l'année, Lily et moi on sera ensemble ! **Répondit un autre jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille et portant des lunettes rondes**

\- Encore faudrait-il qu'elle accepte cette fois-ci ! **Rajouta le troisième aux cheveux fin et décolorés**

\- Et toi tu en pense quoi Lunard ? **Demanda le premier**

\- Laissons l'année nous le dire ! **Répondit-il**

 **Un peut plus loin se trouvaient une trio de jeunes filles. Qui racontait eux aussi leurs vacances. Deux des jeunes filles se connaissent depuis leurs enfances et passèrent leurs vacances ensemble depuis leurs 15 ans.**

\- Bon alors vous êtes allé ou cette année les filles ? **Demanda Alice**

 **Alice Davis était une jeune femme au visage rond, des yeux d'un marron glacé et des cheveux qui formaient une tresse le long de son dos.**

\- Eh bien cette année, nous sommes allé en Écosse, notre ami William a une maison la-bas. **Répondit Caroline**

\- Et c'est vraiment un paysage magnifique ! **Répondit Lily**

 **Caroline Bernard était une jeune femme aux cheveux noir qui arrivaient au milieu de son dos et des yeux gris. Elle était d'origine française et vivait en Angleterre depuis l'age de 5 ans.**

 **Lily Evans était une jeune femme au cheveux -mi-long roux et des yeux vert émeraude.**

 **Elles se connaissaient depuis l'école primaire et quand elles remarquèrent qu'elle était dans la même école et la même maison, elle en furent plus qu'heureuse**

\- Et toi alors ? **Demanda Lily**

\- Moi, je suis allé avec mes parents en Irlande. Nous avons rendu visite à des cousins que nous n'avons pas vu depuis mon entrée à Poudlard. L'un d'entre eux est marié à une moldue et je dois dire qu'elle m'a fait rêver du monde dans lequel vous venez ! **Répondit-elle**

\- Bon parlons peu mais parlons bien, les Maraudeurs ne cessent de nous lancer des regards et je pense connaître leur sujets de conversation. **Commença Caroline.** Je me tourne donc vers notre Lily

\- Moi ?

\- Oui, que ferai-tu si Potter continue ses avances envers toi ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- C'est vrais ça dis nous tous ! **Approuva Alice**

\- Eh bien, qu'il aille se faire voir ! Car plus il insistera moins j'aurai envie d'avoir ne serai-ce qu'une once d'amitié avec lui ! **Répondit la jeune rousse**

 **En entendant la réponse de leur amie, Caroline et Alice pouffèrent de rire. Quant à Lily, elle se concentra sur son assiette en sentant le regard perçant de James sur elle.**

 **Quand l'heure du repas fut terminé, les préfets en chefs accompagnèrent les première années en leur donnant toutes les information nécessaires pour leur sept prochain années, ainsi que le mot des passe pour entrer dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.**

\- Bon alors, la salle communes sert aux élèves de Grynffordor de se retrouver tous ensemble de la première à la septième année. C'est un lieu de détente ou vous pouvez lire et écoutez de la musique. Mais il faut avant tous se respectez les uns les autres, vous ne devez pas vous balader dans les couloirs en pleine nuit et revenir dans la salle commune avant vingt heure qui est la fin du repas et retournez dans vos dortoir avant vingt-une heure trente qui est le dernier couvre feu sinon c'est une heure de retenue qui vous attends. Pour ce qui est des cours, ils commencent tous à huit heure et se termine au plus tard à dix-huit heure. La bibliothèque ouvre de neuf heure à dix-sept heure. Profitez bien de vos sept prochain année à Poudlard et surtout ne vous attirez pas d'ennuis auprès des professeur. Pour terminer les dortoir des garçon se trouve au première étage au fond à gauche et celui des filles au fond droite, vous y trouverez également toutes vos affaire. **Termina Lily en leur adressant un sourire**

 **Les premières années remercièrent la préfète et allèrent dans leurs dortoirs. Au même moment, les élèves de Gryffondor firent leurs entrées dans la salle commune. Lily alla vers ses amies qui étaient avec les Maraudeurs.**

\- Non mais sérieusement les garçons, allez-vous nous dire votre secret d'ici la fin de l'année ? **Demanda Caroline**

\- Secret de Maraudeurs, personne ne saura ! **Répondit Sirius**

\- Putain pendant sept années vous avez été le sujet de toutes les conversations. Et là comme c'est notre dernière année vous n'allez rien nous dire ? C'est injuste ! Vous n'avez même pas fait fuiter le moindre indices. **Continua la jeune moldue**

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous tant savoir ? **Demanda Peter**

\- Les secrets sont fait pour être découvert. **Répondit-elle**

\- Dans le monde moldu peut-être mais pas ici ! **Fit Sirius**

\- Oh chier !

 **Caroline monta dans son dortoir qu'elle partage avec Lily, Alice et Marlène McKinnon. Lily quant à elle regarda Alice sourire en coin car la jeune femme regardait un autre groupe d'élève. Alors la jeune rousse s'approcha.**

\- Et si tu allai lui parler ?

\- Qui ça ?

\- Celui que tu en cesse de regarda Banane !

\- Par Merlin Lily, ça va pas la tête ?

\- Ma tête va très bien au contraire. Écoute, ça fait deux ans que tu observa Franck en douce ! Je pense qu'il est grand temps que tu aille le voir et lui parler. Vous étiez ami avant non ?

\- Nos parents le sont, on a jamais été proche Franck et moi !

\- Bon très bien, j'irai le voir moi même ! **Fit Lily en allant vers Franck**

\- Lily Grace Evans tu fais ça et je te tue ! **Dit Alice en haussant le ton**

 **Seulement tous les Gryffondor s'étaient retournés vers elle l'air surprit, alors que Lily avec un air mi-amusée de la situation et mi-contrariée car Alice avait dit son nom complet. Honteuse d'avoir hurlée ainsi, Alice monta dans sa chambre, alors que Lily fit un non de la tête.**

\- « Lily Grace Evans » ? Pas mal le second prénom ! **Fit Sirius**

\- Ouais, très jolie ! Tes parents ont bien choisit. **Ajouta James**

\- Oh la ferme ! **Contra Lily**

\- Ils viennent de te faire un compliment. **Assura Remus**

\- Je sais mais je déteste mon second prénom. Et si vous vous avisez de le ressortir ce sera un mois de retenu ! **Menaça-t-elle**

\- Lily la tigresse chapitre sept est de retour ! **Ricana Sirius**

 **Les trois autres Maraudeurs rigolèrent et firent lever les yeux de la jeune femme. Elle** - **jugea bon de rejoindre ses amies mais c'était sans compte sur James qui la rattrapa.**

\- Tu reste pas avec nous ?

\- Non, j'ai mieux à faire que supporter vos blagues débiles

 **Elle s'en alla et la salle commune se vida peu à peu laissant les quatre amis devant la cheminée.**

\- Bien alors Lunard, demain c'est la première pleine lune de l'année, comment tu te sent ? **Demanda Sirius**

\- Comme toutes veilles de plein lune, je fais avec. **Répondit-il**

\- On fait comme d'habitude alors, on te rejoindra dans la cabane hurlante une heure après le couvre feu par le passage secret. **Résuma Sirirus**

\- Faites gaffe tout de même, les préfets en chef ont leurs première réunion demain !

\- Allons, n'oublie pas que ma cape d'invisibilité est toujours la pour nous venir en aide ! **Informa James**

\- C'est vrais mais faut tout de même faire attention à Lily, elle est en plein forme cette année. Pire qu'une beuglante quand elle s'y met. **Ajouta Peter**

\- Pour Evans j'en fais mon affaire Queuedver. A moins que notre cher Cornedrue veuille le faire ! **Taquina Sirius**

\- Patmol cette année, je vais tenter d'enter dans les bonnes grâces de cette chère Evans. **Répondit le brun à lunette**

\- Bonne chance alors, quelque chose me dis que cette année, elle ne va pas nous louper. **Dit Peter en grimaçant**

\- En même temps soyez sympas avec afin de ne pas la faire sortir de ses gongs comme l'an dernier. **Conseilla Remus**

\- Nous ? Jamais ! **Firent à l'unisson James et Sirius**

 **C'est sur cette note que les quatre Maraudeurs allèrent dans leur chambre qu'ils partageait depuis leur première année. Chacun s'installa sur son lit. James lui prit la carte et regarda une nouvelles fois les plans du château, qu'il connaissait par cœur, ainsi que les petits pas qui représentaient les personnes. Comme tous les ans, il lança un sort afin d'actualisé la carte en y ajoutant les premières années plus les changement effectuer durant l'été. Ainsi il regarda que le saule cogneur qui était au milieu du parc du château se trouvait désormais plus au sud à quelques mètre de la maison d'Hagrid. James se concentra d'avantage sur le nouvel emplacement de l'arbre magique et se demanda si il ne devait pas y avoir un nouveau passage secret pour les Maraudeurs.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Le premier jours avait débuté et les Gryffondor de septièmes année avaient cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec les Serpentard. Lily et Caroline se mirent au deuxième rang derrière Alice et Marlène. La classe prit des notes durant la première heure alors que la deuxième heure sera de la pratique. Et ce fut durant cette heure la que les Maraudeurs humilièrent une nouvelle fois les Serpentard en les aspergeant d'huile suivit d'une farandole de plume blanches. Tous les élèves éclatèrent de rire excepté le professeur et Lily qui regardait James d'un œil noir. Une fois l'hilarité passée et les Serpentard débarrassés de leur déguisement improvisé. Ils quittèrent la salle de classe ou la maison Gryffondor perdit cinq points. Ils se rendirent en cours de potion avec le professeur Slughorn. Par la même occasion James taquina la préfète.**

\- Allé Lily jolie avoue que c'était drôle

\- Du tout Potter à cause de vos bêtises notre maison perds à nouveau des points. Il faut sérieusement que tu te remette en question afin de grandir dans ta petite tête !

\- Evans, **dit-il en lui attrapant le bras,** …

\- Potter lâche moi si tu ne veux pas recevoir un gifle de ma part !

 **Le jeune sorcier la lâcha tandis qu'elle accentua le pas pour allé en cours sous le regard amusé des maraudeurs, Caroline, Alice et Marlène.**

\- Je pari dix gallions que ces deux la se mettront ensemble cette année ! **Lança Sirius**

\- Sans moi ! **Répondirent Rémus, Peter et Marlène**

\- Sirius et les pari, toute une histoire. **S'amusa Alice**

\- Pari tenu, **accepta Caroline,** j'ajoute même qu'ils seront ensemble après Noël ou alors durant le bal !

 **Les deux compère se serrèrent la main en signe d'accords et entrèrent en classe qu'ils partageait avec les Serdaigle.**

\- Bien, nous allons consacrer cette heure à effectuer les différentes sorte de filtre d'amour. Vous trouverez les méthodes à suivre selon votre choix à la page trois cent onze de votre manuel.

 **Tous les élèves s'attablèrent avec leurs manuels et commencèrent à effectuer leurs potions.**

\- Potter ! Potter ! **Chuchota une élève de Serdaigle**

\- Quoi qu'est-ce que tu veux Mills ?

\- Si tu veux Evans, fais lui boire un filtre. **Conseilla le jeune homme**

\- T'es complètement cinglé ! Je ne vais pas la forcer avec ce truck

\- Dommage, ça aurait éloigné les autres prétendants

 **James lui lança un regard assassin et dévia ensuite ses yeux vers la jeune sorcière qui était concentrée sur sa préparation. Pour lui, il n'y avait que Lily qui comptait c'est pour cela qui la taquinait sans cesse. Et c'était surtout avec elle qu'il voyait faire sa vie après les études. Le jeune homme se fit prendre en flagrant délit par le professeur et se concentra à nouveau sur sa mixture.**

 **L'heure du déjeuner arriva et chacun s'installa pour manger, seulement James avait d'autres projets. Il fit faux bond à ses amis et alla vers le saule cogneur. Voyant que l'arbre s'apprêtait à le frapper avec ses branches, il lança …**

\- Immobilus

 **Les branches se figèrent et le jeune homme contourna le tronc avant de trouver un énorme creux. Il s'y aventura à l'intérieur et avança tout droit devant lui. Plus il avançait plus le couloir devenait sombre et étroit, Cornedrue aperçut ensuite une petite montée. Il la gravit et souleva ce qu'il se trouva au somme. Puis ce fut la réalisation, il avait trouvé un nouveau passage secret permettant d'arriver à la Cabane Hurlante.**

\- Et un nouveau secret pour les Maraudeurs ! **Dit-il en souriant**

 **Il ajouta l'emplacement sur la carte avant de partir déjeuner afin de terminé cette journée pour commencer un longue nuit.**

 **L'obscurité et le silence venaient de s'installer dans l'école de sorcellerie. Les élèves avaient rejoint leur salle commune et les professeurs leurs appartements. Vers vingt-trois heure quand plus aucun bruit de fit entendre, trois des Maraudeurs sortirent de leur dortoir. Ils se trouvèrent au beau milieu de la salle commune.**

\- Allé Queudver, transforme toi !

 **Peter ferma les yeux et fit appel à la magie qui est en lui afin de transformer en l'animal qui était présent dans sa tête. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit deux paires de pieds, deux mains le soulevèrent du sol et aussitôt sa vue s'assombrit.**

\- T'es sûr de toi ? **Demanda Sirius**

\- Oui Patmol, je l'ai vérifier durant le déjeuner ce nouveau passage secret mène directement à la Cabane Hurlante

\- Combien de passage avons-nous à notre effectif ?

\- Sept, mais si il y en d'autre je vais les découvrir ! Foie de Maraudeurs !

 **Ils arrivèrent devant le saule cogneur et immobilisèrent les branches afin de s'engager dans le tunnel qu'avait découvert Cornedrue plus tôt dans la journée, menant à l'endroit ou l'attendait leur ami. Le rat se trouvant les mains de Patmol se fit entendre !**

Queudver, je pense que Cornedrue à un pète au casque

 **James ne répliqua pas et ils arrivèrent tous les trois à leur destination. Ils rejoignirent Rémus à l'étage.**

 **Peu avant minuit, James et Sirius firent place à Cornedrue et Patmol. Puis quand la lune fut au plu haut dans le ciel, Rémus commença à sentir ses muscles s'endolorir, sa respiration devenir de plus en plus saccadée et des tremblement firent leur apparition. Sous la douleur que lui provoquait sa transformation, il se plia sur lui même au sol en poussant des hurlements qui faisait froids au dos. Son corps s'allongea en hauteur, ses vêtements se retrouvèrent en lambeaux, ses ongles devenaient des griffes pointues, ses dents devenaient des crocs qui pourrait vous arrachez un membre en un seul coup et ses yeux laissait apparaître une couleur jaune. C'est ainsi que Remus le garçon doux et généreux laissait place à Lunard un loup garou assoiffé de chair fraîche et terrifiant. Très vite les trois animagi firent face à Lunard qui semblait éreinté mais il reprit du poil de la bête puisqu'il poussa un long cri. Comme à leur habitude, ils sortirent de la Cabane Hurlante et vagabondèrent dans la forêt interdite.**

 **Pendant ce temps au château, Caroline sortit de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds.**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **Demanda Lily d'une voix endormit**

\- J'ai entendu du bruit bizarre tout à l'heure en bas et je n'arrive pas à me rendormir !

\- C'est sûrement les Maraudeurs !

\- Impossible, après le dîner ils sont allé directement dans leur dortoir ! Je vais allé voir

\- Caroline, tu ne peux pas y allé !

\- Alors accompagne moi comme on se fera pas prendre par les professeurs si il font une ronde de dernières minutes

 **Une fois habillées, elles sortirent de leurs dortoir sans faire de bruit et descendirent dans la salle commune qui était vide**

\- Tu vois il y a personne, retournons nous coucher !

\- Non, il y a un truck qui cloche ! **Dit la jeune moldue en sortant de la salle commune**

\- Caroline, attends !

 **La jeune rousse suivit son amie à travers les couloirs du château. Très vite, elle furent dehors sous le petit air de septembre. Lily serra les pans de sa veste en laine tout en suivant Caroline qui était déterminée à trouver la cause de son réveil précoce. Elles se stoppèrent devant l'entrée du château à guetter le moindre bruit bizarre.**

\- Caroline rentrons ! Tu vois bien qu'il y a rien. Et il fait nuit !

\- Attends deux minutes

 **Elles continuèrent de marcher mais Lily se prit une énorme roche dans la jambe ce qui la fit hurler.**

\- Caroline sérieusement nous devrions rentrer

\- Tu t'es fais mal ?

\- Non ça va mais … oh bon sang !

 **Caroline se tourna et vit arriver quelque chose qui courrait en leur direction. Quand cette chose fut près d'elles, elle leva sa longue patte afin de les frapper. Les jeunes sorcières fermèrent leurs yeux afin de recevoir le coup mais un cerf vint à leur secours pour empêcher le loup de leurs faire du mal.**

 **Seulement Lunard n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et commença à s'attaquer à Cornedrue qui riposta aussitôt. Patmol pendant ce temps s'approcha des filles pour les aider à se relever mais Lily se prit à nouveau la roche dans la même jambe et tomba. Lunard envoya le cerf au loin par un coup de pied et s'avança dangereusement vers les jeunes sorcières. Mais ce fut Patmol qui s'interposa cette fois-ci, Caroline aida Lily à se relever mais la jeune rousse sentait une vive douleur au niveau de sa jambe quand elle marchait. Cornedrue qui s'était relever alla les aider en leur montrant son dos afin qu'elles montent dessus. Caroline s'y hata tandis que Lily regardait l'animagus dans les yeux pensant qu'elle les avaient déjà vu quelque part.**

\- Lily vite !

 **Sortant de sa torpeur, elle monta à son tour sur le cerf qui s'élança vers l'entrée du château ou elles seront en sécurité dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Elles descendirent et Cornedrue s'élança à nouveau afin d'aider Patmol qui commençait à avoir du mal à gérer tout seul Lunard.**

 **Caroline s'activa pour retourner à l'intérieur alors que Lily regarda à nouveau le cerf qui s'était éloigné. Puis elle suivit Caroline du mieux qu'elle pouvait et retournèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.**

\- Un loup garou à proximité de Poudlard ! Non mais tu te rends compte ?

\- Oui et c'est pour ce genre de chose que l'on ne doit pas sortir du château la nuit !

\- Ouais, désolé, c'est ma faute ! **Fit Caroline mal à l'aise**

\- C'est rien !

\- Tu veux pas allé à l'infirmerie ?

\- Non, quelle excuse on va donner sinon ?

\- J'en sais rien on improvisera !

\- Eh oh nous ne sommes pas les Maraudeurs pour inventer des excuses crédible !

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Le lendemain matin fut très pénible pour les six adolescents Rémus se trouvait à l'infirmerie pour la journée, James, Sirius et Peter semblaient dormir debout alors que Caroline et Lily semblaient agitées mais sans dire la raison. La jeune rousse avait toujours mal à la jambe.**

\- Tu devrais allé voir Mme Pomfresh ! **S'inquiéta Alice**

\- Non tout va bien, c'est juste un nerf qui s'est coincée, ça va se remettre tout seul en place. Je vais pas allé embêter l'infirmière pour un simple bobo.

\- Vous avez vu comment les Maraudeurs sont endormit ? Et où est Remus ? **Demanda Caroline**

\- Apparemment, il a mal digéré le repas d'hier et les garçons on veillés sur lui toute la nuit avant de l'amener à l'infirmerie ce matin ! **Répondit Marlène**

 **Quand le petit déjeuner fut terminé, les septièmes années de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle avaient cours d'Histoire de la magie. Les trois Maraudeurs s'endormirent aussitôt sur leur table pour ensuite se faire disputer par leur professeur et se faire renvoyés de cours. Ils sortirent sans faire d'histoire et le cours put reprendre. Caroline tentait tant bien que mal de suivre alors que Lily errait dans ses pensées. Quand le cours se termina, ils avaient une heure de libre et se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle afin d'avancer dans leurs devoirs. Les septième années devaient rendre un rouleaux du parchemin sur les effets escomptés d'un filtre amour.**

\- Les effets sont : immédiat si le filtre est bien préparé sinon c'est des migraines, suivit de vertiges pour se terminer en une violente fièvre … ou alors changement de comportement ! Eh bien quelle plaie ! **S'exclama Sirius**

\- Bon Potter ! **Fit John Smith en s'asseyant à la table des Gryffondor.** Toi et moi on doit parler !

\- Quoi ? De quoi est-ce que tu parle Mills ? **Demanda James penaud**

\- Est-ce qu'il est possible que tu puisse me présenter officiellement à Evans ? J'ai envie d'être ami avec elle si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! **Sourit-il**

\- Va te faire voir ! Et puis je ne pense pas qu'elle t'appréciera.

\- Nuance mon cher, c'est toi qu'elle apprécie pas. En même temps tu la cherche sans arrêt ça doit être lassant à force ! Alors que moi j'irai en douceur.

\- Avec quoi ? Un filtre d'amour ? **Ricana James**

\- Et alors, tous les coups sont permit !

 **S'en fut trop pour le jeune Gryffondor qui se rua sur le jeune Serdaigle qui se défendit. Sirius et Peter tentèrent d'éloigner John et James avec d'autres élèves jusqu'à que le professeur McGonagall arriva furieuse.**

 **Aussitôt, ils furent envoyés dans le bureau du directeur avec deux heures de retenus le soir même. Ils entrèrent dans le grand bureau et firent face au professeur Dumbledore**

\- Eh bien que me vaut votre visite messieurs ?

\- Nous nous sommes battu ! **Répondit James**

\- Et pourquoi cela ?

 **Aucun des deux sorciers ne voulaient évoquer la raison de leur bagarre, ils firent donc le silence. Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de leurs part, le directeur leur énonça quelques règles de vie dans l'enceinte de l'école pour ensuite laisser partir John tout en retenant James.**

\- Comment s'est passée la nuit dernière ? **Demanda le vieux sorcier d'une voix calme**

 **Le directeur savait la condition de jeune lycanthrope et sur celles des trois autres Maraudeurs et passait donc l'éponge sur leur virée nocturne qui se déroulaient une fois tous les mois.**

\- Très bien, nous avons bien dormit !

\- Tu es sûr ? James tu as l'air tendu ce matin

\- Comme tous les ans professeur. Vous savez que les cours et moi ça fait deux.

\- Oui je l'ai remarqué. Par ailleurs j'ai eu la fâcheuse nouvelle de savoir que tes notes on baissées en potion et le Professeur Slughorn s'inquiète

 _\- Tien donc, il se préoccupe de moi tout d'un coup ! **Pensa James.**_

\- Tes notes ne sont plus aussi glorieuses qu'avant !

\- L'année vient tout juste de commencer

\- Il n'y a pas que cette année, il y a aussi l'an dernier. Si tu ne remonte pas vite tes résultats dans cette matières tu vas avoir une note négative dans tes ASPIC !

\- Les potions ne sont pas ma tasse de thé professeur. **Rigola-t-il**

\- Je sais, c'est pour cela que je te propose que un de tes camarades puisse t'aider ! **Proposa le professeur Dumbledore**

\- Qui ? Pas Severus Rogue !

\- Bien qu'il soit doué dans ce domaine, je pensais plutôt à Lily Evans

\- Vous pensez qu'elle acceptera ? Elle est du genre volcanique avec moi ?

\- Cela fait partit également de son devoir de préfète en chef. Je vous laisse donc vous charger de la plage horaire !

\- D'accords

\- Merci, tu peux y allé !

 **Le jeune sorcier le remercia et quitta le bureau. Le directeur esquissa un sourire sur ses lèvres. Si il y avait bien une chose dont il était sûr, c'était que James Potter et Lily Evans seraient bien plus que des amis durant cette année. Comme tous les élèves de son école, il suit leurs petites disputes tel une série de livres. Alors autant donner un coup de pouce au destin.**

 **N'ayant aucune envie d'aller en cours, James décida d'aller voir Remus qui était en repos forcé pour la journée.**

\- Salut Lunard, comment tu vas ? **Demanda James en s'asseyant**

\- Comme tous les lendemains de pleine lune ! Et toi ?

\- La forme !

 **Ils restèrent ainsi en silence jusqu'à que Remus demanda d'une voix blanche.**

\- Comment j'étais cette nuit ? Je veux dire que j'ai la sensation d'avoir fais quelque chose de mal !

\- Oh super, mis à part que à un moment, tu as faillis t'en prendre à Lily et Caroline qui se baladaient en plein nuit à l'extérieur du château !

\- Pardon ? **Demanda Remus choqué**

\- Ne panique pas, elles vont bien. Sirius et moi on a géré la situation !

\- Je suis un monstre

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! C'est Lunard qui s'en est prit à elles pas Remus !

 **Au plus grand bonheur de tous les élèves cette journée se termina. Finalement, Lily alla voir Mme Pomfresh et en sortit quelques minutes plus tard avec un bandages au genoux. La jeune moldue s'était déplacée la rotule donc avec l'aide d'une potion, l'infirmière la lui replaça mais elle ne devait pas forcer sur sa jambe. Pour cela, elle lui donna un outil moldu que Lily reconnut en souriant … des béquilles.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Durant les semaines qui suivirent, James et Lily s'étaient finalement entendu sur la plage horaire pour le tutorat de potion. Ils se retrouvaient donc tous les samedi matins dans la classe de Slughorn. En ce moment même, Lily avait eu l'idée de faire faire à James la potion de chance liquide. En le regardant, elle demanda …**

\- Pourquoi John et toi vous vous êtes bagarrés il y a quelques semaines ?

\- Ce gars est un goujat et puis je ne supportais plus les propos qu'il avait ! **Répondit-il**

\- Des propos sur qui ?

 **Tout en continuant la potion, le jeune sorcier se demanda si il devait être honnête et lui ou bien le lui cacher.**

\- Toi ! **S'entendit-il dire**

\- Moi ? **Répondit-elle surprise.** Pourquoi ?

\- Disons qu'il aimerai que vous soyez proche

\- Et où est le mal à ça ?

\- En te faisant boire quelque chose. Donc si il te propose un verre, refuse tout de suite

 **Lily se mit à réfléchir à la réponse de son camarade, qui avait toujours les yeux fixer vers le chaudron. Puis elle réalisa …**

\- Par filtre d'amour ?

 **En silence, James fit un oui de la tête et touilla la mixture. Lily quant à elle, sentait qu'elle était au bords de l'explosion, ce qui fut le cas quelques minutes plus tard.**

\- Mais quel immonde personnage ! Comment peut-on forcer une personne à aimer ? Mais c'est complètement insensée et immature ! Me faire boire un filtre d'amour et puis quoi encore ? Je préfère sortir avec un gobelin au moins ces créatures ont une grande intelligence ! Je vais allé lui dire deux mots tiens !

\- Ah non, ne me laisse pas seul avec ce truck ! **Fit James en désignant le chaudron.** Par ailleurs j'ai finis

 **Allant à coté de lui, la jeune sorcière y jeta le dernier ingrédient qui s'enflamma aussit** ôt.

\- Bravo, c'est une potion très réussi ! Comment tu as fais ?

\- J'ai seulement suivis les instructions ajoutées dans le manuel

\- « Ajoutées » ? Fais voir !

 **James lui montra le livre et Lily vit qu'il y avait effectivement plusieurs indications rayées et modifiées sur chaque pages. Elle tente de voir à qui appartenait ce manuel mais la seule indication qu'elle lut fut « Ce livre appartient au Prince de Sang Mélés ». Plus elle regardait les pages, plus elle avait l'impression de reconnaître l'écriture. Puis elle regarda James, qui haussait les épaules, dans les yeux et sursauta légèrement en reconnaissant la couleur des yeux du cerf qui l'avait sauvé. Elle continua de les observer avant de comprendre et partit à toute vitesse pour s'éloigner de James.**

\- Evans ? **Appela James incrédule**

 **Elle lâcha son sac à l'entrée de la classe et se mit à courir à une vitesse folle, en sortant de l'enceinte du château pour se réfugier à proximité de la forêt interdite. Puis elle souffla un bon coup avant de remettre ses esprits en place. Elle tenta de constituer l'énorme puzzle que constituaient les Maraudeurs depuis sept longues années.**

 **Pendant ce temps au château, Caroline chercha Lily pour faire une balade à Pré-au-lard. Elle l'avait chercher dans tous les coins du château : tour d'astronomie, grande salle, salle des préfets, salle commune et même la bibliothèque mais aucune trace de la jeune rousse. Mais elle vit au loin une silhouette bien connue.**

\- Potter ! **Cria-t-elle**

 **Il se tourna vers elle et attendit qu'elle arrive à sa hauteur.**

\- Dis moi, tu aurai vu Lily ?

\- J'étais avec elle mais d'un seul coup elle est partie en courant en laissant son sac sans aucune explication.

 **Surprise de la réponse de son camarade, Caroline prit le sac de sa meilleure amie, remercia le jeune homme. James lui proposa de l'aider à la chercher, ce qu'elle accepta.**

\- Laisse moi juste ramener mon affaire dans ma chambre et on y va !

\- Ouais, je vais en profiter pour déposer le sac de Lily !

 **Ils allèrent vers la tour de Gryffondor et posèrent les affaires dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. En même temps, James en profita pour regarder la Carte du Maraudeur afin de trouver sa camarade. Il la localisa à l'extérieur du château et rejoignit Caroline.**

\- Tu as regardé dehors ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Non pas encore

\- Allons-y !

 **Ils se rendirent à l'extérieur et croisèrent les trois autres Maraudeurs.**

\- Alors Jamessie comment s'est passé ton cours particulier avec Evans ? **Demanda Sirius en souriant**

\- Bien jusqu'à qu'elle disparaisse sans savoir pourquoi. Avec Caroline on allait à sa recherche.

\- On vous suit dans ce cas. **Ajouta Remus**

 **Les voilà partit tous les cinq à la recherche de Lily.**

 **La jeune rousse n'avait pas bougée et errait toujours dans ses pensées jusqu'à qu'un léger frisson la fit sortir de sa transe. Elle était toujours autant perdu quand elle décida néanmoins d'aller rejoindre Caroline pour cette balade. Elle s'avança vers le château en regardant ses pieds jusqu'à qu'elle entende son prénom. Elle leva la tête et vit les Maraudeurs et Caroline au complet.**

\- Eh bien Lily t'étais où ? **Demanda la jeune sorcière**

\- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air

\- C'est sûr vu la façon dont tu es partit tout à l'heure ! **Rétorqua James**

\- Lily tout va bien ? **Demanda Remus**

 **En effet elle regardait les Maraudeurs un à un se demandant si la suggestion qu'elle s'était faite était la bonne et si ils étaient tous au courant.**

\- Lily Grace Evans tu es avec nous ? **Fit Patmol**

\- Euh … ouais

\- On ne dirai pas, tu veux toujours la faire cette balade ?

\- Oui Caro, on y va !

\- Bon ben, allons-y dans ce cas !

 **Les filles passèrent devant les garçons sans que la jeune rousse ne jeter un regard vers eux. Elles partirent pour de bon et les garçons retournaient au château, plus précisément dans la salle sur demande.**

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? **Demanda le lycanthrope**

\- Je ne sais pas, elle vérifiait ma potion qui était bien préparée puis elle m'a demande comment j'ai réussis et j'ai répondu que c'était avec les instructions ajoutées dans le manuel. Et la j'ai pas comprit, elle est partit en courant soudainement.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle aurait découvert notre secret ? **Demanda Peter**

\- Impossible Queudver, elle est comme tous le monde c'est à dire pas si maline que ça ! **Répondit Sirius**

\- Je lui parlerai ! **Informa Remus**

\- Quoi ? **S'exclamèrent ses amis**

\- Afin de voir ce qu'elle pense, je suis celui avec qui elle arrive à parler facilement. Si elle est proche de notre secret je vous le dirai et on avisera par la suite !

\- Et si elle est complètement à coté ?

\- On devra être plus prudent car elle cherchera à savoir malgré tout

 **Les filles entrèrent au château en fin d'après-midi, elles avaient passées une bonne journée à Pré-au-lard à faire différents magasins. Mais la jeune sorcière n'avait pas réussit à s'enlever les yeux de James et du cerf de la tête. Alors que Caroline alla rejoindre Marlène et Alice, Lily alla vers la tour d'astronomie mais elle rencontra Remus.**

\- Ah Lily tu tombe bien

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Oh pour rien, ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu tous les deux et je voulais savoir comme s'est passé ton été.

 **Ils allèrent près du terrain de Quidditch ou l'équipe de Poufsouffle s'entraînait.**

\- Alors ton été ? **Demanda le jeune homme**

\- Oh super, j'ai passé le deux premières semaines avec mes parents et ma sœur à Southampton pour ensuite revenir à Londres où j'ai eu la joie de rencontrer celui qui deviendra mon beau-frère et après avec Caro et des amis moldus nous sommes allés en Écosse pour passer le reste du mois d'Août.

\- « Beau-frère » ?

\- Oui ma sœur va se marier !

\- Quel âge a-t-elle ?

\- Elle va avoir vingt-et-un an en mai prochain

\- C'est bien jeune !

\- Pas tant que ça, mais ce qui m'ennuie le plus c'est qu'elle va épouser un homme qui est moche comme … comme un cochon !

 **Remus éclata de rire la réplique de la jeune femme qui grimaça en ayant la vision de Vernon Dursley.**

\- Tant que ça ? Comme un cochon ?

\- Oui, certes ma sœur et moi on ne s'est jamais entendu mais elle mérite mieux et puis je le trouve grossier et hypocrite. Par contre mes parents l'apprécie ! Mais …

\- « Mais » ?

\- Du moment qu'il respecte ma sœur et mes parents ça me va mais les dîners en famille vont être géniaux. **Dit-elle ironiquement**

 **Un silence s'installa entre eux et pour Remus c'était le bon moment d'entrer dans le fond du problème.**

\- Tu veux toujours pas dire ce qui t'es arrivé tout à l'heure avec James ?

\- Je sais pas, j'ai complètement été absorbée par ses yeux qui m'ont rappelé quelque chose

\- C'est à dire ? **Insista Lunard**

\- Il y a quelques semaines, Caro et moi somme sortit du château …

 **Elle raconta ce que Remus savait déjà à savoir la première pleine lune de l'année scolaire. Il l'écouta attentivement sans manquer un seul passage, il ne l'interrompait pas et gardait un air concentré.**

\- … et en voyant les yeux de Potter, j'ai cru voir les yeux du cerf !

\- …

\- Je sais c'est complètement idiot !

\- Non je ne trouve pas ! C'est dingue c'est sûr de voir en James un cerf majestueux alors qu'il est tout le contraire.

 **Au moment où il disait ça, il reçut une petite douleur sur la tête mais ne fit rien. Lily n'avait rien remarquée.**

\- Tu as sans doute raison. Bon je vais allé rejoindre les filles, à l'heure qu'il est elles doivent se préparer pour le repas.

 **Lily partit et Remus regarda par dessus son épaule en haussant les sourcils. Après avoir vérifié les alentours, James apparut.**

\- « Je suis tout le contraire d'un cerf majestueux » ?

\- Depuis quand tu es là ?

\- Depuis que vous êtes arrivé et ma curiosité à été plus forte que ma raison. Alors ?

\- Elle pense que tes yeux sont les même du cerf qui l'a sauvé la vie. Faut …

\- Ah je ne peux rien n'y faire pour mes yeux ! La nature m'a fait naître ainsi !

\- J'allais dire que faut que tu fasse gaffe quand tu la fixera !

\- C'est pas ma fautes si dans la famille Potter on a de beau yeux ténébreux !

 **Les deux amis pouffèrent de rire avant de partir à leurs tours en direction du château.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Halloween approchait à grand pas et tous le château, personnel et étudiants, décoraient l'intérieur. Les fantômes se faisaient plus présent en cette période de l'année ce qui avait effrayes les premières années. Mais pour le moment, tous le château se trouvait au terrain car la coupe de Quidditch venait de commencer avec son premier match opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard. La météo était humide mais ça ne gênait pas les joueurs. Pour le moment le score était serré quinze à treize pour Gryffondor. Les élèves criaient pour encourager leur équipe, le capitaine de Serpentard, Caïus Groove, avait le souaffle en main et était entouré de ses batteurs. James quant à lui était le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor avait donné l'ordre à ses poursuiveurs d'encercler leurs adversaires, aux batteurs de les suivre à l'afflux d'un cognard, au gardien de rester vigilant alors que l'attrapeur s'occupait du Vif d'or. De son coté, James fonça droit vers Groove pour lui prendre le souaffle. Il évita de justesse un cognard arrivant vers lui et vola vers les but. Ainsi il marqua dix points pour sa maison qui hurlaient de joie. Groove n'ayant pas accepter son attaque tente de le faire tomber de son balais mais il échoua car James l'avait sentit venir. Puis le jeu reprit, avec Marlène, qui avait le souaffle, ils se le lançaient à tour de rôle afin de rapprocher des buts plus rapidement et marqua trois points supplémentaires. Peu heureux de ce nouveau but, Groove prit la batte d'un batteur et envoya un cognard en direction de James qui se le prit en plein torse et tomba de son balais pour atterrir lourdement au sol. Mais le match se termina puisque l'attrapeur de Gryffondor Flynt McLaggen arriva avec le Vif d'Or dans la main. Chaque équipe se saluait et retournait dans leurs vestiaire attribué tandis que Madame Pomfresh s'occupa de James.**

 **Dans les tribunes, les Maraudeurs étaient inquiet pour leur ami mais ne le montraient pas car ils savaient que leur bon vieux Cornedrue finissait toujours dans un piteux états à la fin d'un match. Du cotés des jeune sorcières, Lily n'avait pas lâcher une seule seconde la main de Remus et tremblait malgré elle. Elle avait beau ne pas apprécier énormément James et son caractère impulsif mais elle devait admettre qu'elle avait toujours peur pour lui même si il était un excellent joueur, elle disait souvent que son coté impulsif pouvait le nuire lors d'un match. Caroline au contraire pensais que le caractère de James était un atout pour leur maison.**

 **Les tribunes se vidèrent petit à petit, les Maraudeurs allèrent voir leur ami à l'infirmerie.**

\- Eh bien quelle victoire ! **S'exclama Sirius**

\- C'est sûr, vous avez bien joués ! **Renchérit Peter**

\- Par contre Groove y est allé un peu fort de t'envoyer un cognard ! **Dit Remus en se massant la main**

\- Poh j'ai l'habitude après toutes ces années ! Pourquoi tu te masse la main Lunard ?

 **Les trois Maraudeurs pouffèrent de rire alors que Cornedrue attendait sa réponse.**

\- Il se trouve que cette chère Evans t'apprécie beaucoup plus que nous le pensions. A chaque fois que tu allais en attaque, elle s'empressait de serrer la main de Lunard ! **Expliqua Sirius hilare**

\- Et quand tu a reçut le cognard, elle a mit encore plus de pression.

\- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps entre elle et toi ! **Termina Peter**

 **Patmol tapota l'épaule de son meilleur ami en confirma les dires de Peter. Alors que James s'empêcha de laisser apparaître un sourire satisfait sur son visage.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Le jour était enfin arrivé ! Comme chaque année, Poudlard fit finir les cours plus tôt laissant aux élèves d'aller se préparer pour le repas du soir en ce 31 octobre 1976. A chaque Halloween, il était coutumes que tous ceux qui vivent au château dîner en étant déguiser pour ensuite laisser les étudiants faire la fête entre eux. Car après tout Halloween est bien un jour apprécie dans le monde sorcier.**

\- Cornedrue, je ne remerciera jamais assez ton père d'avoir instauré cette idée ! **Dit Peter**

 **En effet, ce fut Gideon Potter, le père de James, qui avait proposé cette coutume à l'époque ou il faisait ses études.**

\- Moi aussi Queudver je ne le remercierai jamais assez ! Mais si il ne l'avait pas fait moi oui !

 **Les Maraudeurs continuaient de s'habiller : Peter était déguiser en prisonnier moldu, Sirius en gangster, Remus en Dracula et James en matelot.**

\- Je me demande comment les moldus peuvent porter ce genre de chose ! **Fit Peter en grimaçant**

\- Queudver, c'est amusant et puis qui te dis que tu sera prisonnier plus tard ? **Argumenta James**

\- C'est vrais et puis c'est gentil de la part de Caroline et Lily de nous avoir aider à acheter ces costumes dans leur monde natal. **Ajouta Remus**

 **Peter se laissa convaincre et ils descendirent dans la grande salle. Tous le monde s'était prêter au jeu … même les professeurs. Les garçons prirent place à leur table près des jeunes femmes : Caroline était déguisée en déesse grec, Alice en fée, Marlène en indienne et Lily en pirate.**

\- Eh bien dite moi les garçons, vous êtes bien vêtu ainsi ! **Dit fièrement Caroline**

\- Tu aurais pu me trouver un autre costume pour moi ! **Rétorqua Peter**

\- Je t'ai demander ton avis et tu m'as presque envoyer sur les roses ! **Se défendit Caroline**

 **Le jeune sorcier avoua sa faute en baissant la tête. Ses amis le rassurait en lui tapotant les épaules. Car si il y avait bien une chose que tous les septièmes années savaient c'était de ne jamais se mettre Caroline Bernard à dos. Lily et elle n'étaient pas amies pour rien car elle avait le même tempérament volcanique.**

 **Quand tous furent dans la grande salle, le repas fut servit et tous le monde se servit une bonne assiette avec plaisir.**

 **Durant le repas, Severus Rogue ne cessait de regarder celle qui fut sa première amie. Il s'en voulais de lui avoir fait du mal …**

 _Flash Back deux ans auparavant_

 _ **Comme toujours, Severus Rogue était seul près du lac, assis contre un arbre. Il étudiait ses cours d'Initiation au monde Moldu jusqu'à que les Maraudeurs arrivent. Au fond de lui, il espéra qu'ils allaient le laisser tranquille mais c'était plus fort que lui … il les provoqua**_

 _\- Vous allez embêter à nouveau les premières années ? Quel manque de courage et après ça se dit être à Gryffondor !_

 _\- Qui te dis que nous allions voir les petites têtes ? **Demanda Sirius**_

 _\- C'est l'unique chose que vous savez faire à Poudlard. **Répondit Severus**_

 _\- Toujours à écouter ta stupide intuition et comme toujours, tu n'es pas arrivé à la bonne conclusion Servilus ! **Rétorqua James**_

 _ **A l'entente de ce surnom, Severus s'approcha de James avec sa baguette en main. Tous les deux se défièrent du regard alors qu'un petit groupe s'était réunit autour d'eaux.**_

 _\- Répète pour voir Potter ? Montre à tous le monde quel crétin tu es !_

 _\- Répéter ton surnom ? Pas de soucis SERVILUS !_

 _ **Rogue s'apprêta à lui lancer un sort et James se protégea avec un « Protégo ». Le Gryffondor le désarma et pointa sa baguette vers lui**_

 _\- Expedimenta_

 _ **Severus se sentit quitter le sol avant de flotter dans les airs et hurla pour que James le fasse redescendre. Les autres étudiants crièrent en chœur « crasseux Servilus »**_

 _\- Ça suffit ! Laisse moi ! **Cria le Serpentard**_

 _\- Qui veut me voir déshabiller Servilus ? **Demanda James**_

 _ **Tous encouragèrent le jeune sorcier qui allait commencer quand un tornade rousse arriva et s'opposa à James.**_

 _\- Laisse le tranquille Potter ! Fais le redescendre !_

 _\- Désoler Evans, il m'a cherché, il m'a trouvé !_

 _\- Et alors ? Ça te donne tous les droits ? Fais le redescendre ou tu en subira les conséquences. **Menaça-t-elle**_

 _ **Contre son gré, James fit redescendre Severus et partit avec ses amis. Lily quant à elle alla voir son ami.**_

 _\- Tout va bien Severus ?_

 _ **Il ne répondit pas, trop humilié pour le faire. Il ramassa ses affaires et commença à partir.**_

 _\- Tu pourrais me remercier au moins, tu ne crois pas ?_

 _\- Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide, je pouvais très bien me débrouiller tout seul !_

 _\- Je n'en avait pas l'impression , mais la moindre des choses c'est de dire « merci »_

 _\- Je n'ai pas à te remercier, ni à te montré de la gratitude espèce de sang de bourbe ! **Cria-t-il**_

 _ **Lily se figea à l'entente de l'insulte, de même pour ceux qui l'avait entendu. Il eut alors des chuchotement. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, Severus tenta de s'excuser mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps qu'elle lui donna un gifle.**_

 _\- Voilà ce qu'elle te répond la sang de bourbe à tes excuses !_

 _Fin du flash back deux ans auparavant_

 **La confrontation entre la Gryffondor et le Serpentard avait fait le tour du tout le château. Très vite, les Maraudeurs s'étaient empresser d'aller voir Lily et lui remonter le moral ainsi que Caroline, Marlène et Alice. Cela faisait deux ans maintenant et pourtant Lily l'ignorait toujours. Severus avait maintes de fois essayer de venir lui présenter ses excuses à nouveau mais elle avait la rancune tenace et l'envoyait balader sans aucun scrupule.**

 **Mais ce soir, il se promit que leur amitié reprendrait là où elle s'était arrêter !**

 **Le repas se termina et le professeur Dumbledore transforma la grande salle pour l'occasion. Les professeurs partirent et les élèves dansaient au rythme de la musique. Pendant que tous le monde dansaient, Severus empoigna le bras de Lily et l'amena dehors loin du raffut.**

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? **Demanda-t-elle froide**

\- Je voulais m'excuser pour t'avoir insulté il y a deux ans !

\- Severus, ce n'est pas en t'excusant que ça va arranger les choses !

\- Alors que dois-je faire ? Que dois-je faire pour que l'on redevienne ami ?

\- Me laisser tranquille ! Je ne veux plus avoir affaire avec toi, tu as été odieux envers moi et le monde auquel je viens et ce ne sont pas de simples « excuse-moi » qui vont faire que je vais te pardonner ! En m'insultant comme tu l'a fais, tu as insulter les autres moldus et sorciers qui sont originaires moldus.

\- Donc par la même occasion, je me suis insulté moi-même !

\- Severus, je vais être plus clair ! Ne t'approche plus de moi, ne viens plus me parler ou présenter tes excuses car tu as perdu ma confiance. Et quand on la perd, je ne fais plus marche arrière. Sur ce bonne soirée !

 **Lily partit rejoindre ses amis et Severus serra le poing sous l'effet de la colère qu'il avait contre lui même mais surtout envers James car c'était lui qu'il l'avait poussé à bout. A cause de lui, il avait perdu celle qui fut son amie, sa meilleure amie et son premier amour.**

 **Par une soudaine impulsion, le Serpentard retourna dans la grande salle et avança en direction des Maraudeurs qui s'amusaient sur la piste de danse. Il bouscula ses camarades et colla son poings dans la figure de James qui tomba. La musique s'arrêta et tous les élèves regardaient la scène. James se releva et lui fiait face.**

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

\- Tous ça c'est de ta faute !

\- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parle ? Je t'ai rien fais pour une fois !

 **Ce fut la goûte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Severus se rua à nouveau sur lui alors que James se défendit, les Maraudeurs et les camarades de chambres de Rogue les séparèrent avant que les professeurs ne soient alertés. James fut amener à l'extérieur tandis que le Serpentard à la salle commune de sa maison.**

 **Dehors, Remus tendit un mouchoir à Cornedrue qui le colla contre son nez afin de stopper l'hémorragie.**

\- Eh bien en moins de trois semaines, tu t'es fait massacrer par les Serpentards c'est ton record mon vieux ! **S'exclama Patmol**

\- Pense à allé voir Pomfresh demain ! **Conseilla Lunard**

\- Ouais ! Mais je sais pas ce qu'il lui a prit, il est arrivé d'un coup sans que je le vois et BAM je sens un coup dans la figure !

\- Il ne vas pas s'en tirer comme ça ! **Dit Queudver**

\- Oh non, je ne vais certainement pas m'abaisser à son niveau !

\- Eh la depuis quand notre Jamessie est-il devenu raisonnable ? **Dit Sirius en souriant**

 **Dans la grande salle, la musique battait à nouveau son plein mais avec beaucoup moins d'étudiants sur la pistes.**

\- Par Merlin, je ne savais pas Severus capable d'en venir aux mains. **Constata Alice.** Il est si discret !

\- N'empêche James s'en prend des coups cette années par les Serpentards. J'espère que ça ne va pas devenir un habitude ! **Dit Marlène**

 **Caroline haussa les épaules et bu sa bière au beurre en regardant Lily du coin de l'œil. La jeune sorcière était très choquée de l'attitude de son ancien meilleur ami. Elle revoyait James le nez en sang et la lèvre inférieur légèrement ouverte, elle frissonna et tente de revenir à la réalité.**

\- Je vais allé prendre l'air !

\- Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ? **Demanda Alice**

\- Non c'est bon, je vais dehors et après j'irai me coucher.

\- D'accords, couvre toi ! **Lui ordonna gentiment Caroline**

 **Lily partit dehors en laissant ses amies. Caroline termina son verre et se tourna vers Alice.**

\- Bon passons aux choses sérieuses ! Ma chère Alice, tu te fais dévorer du regard par un certain garçon ! **Dit Caroline**

\- Qui ? **Demanda la concernée surprise**

\- Regarde derrière toi et le prendre en flagrant délit ! **Lui assura Marlène en souriant**

 **Alice se tourna et vit qu'effectivement, Franck Londubat la regardait. Quand ils croisèrent leurs regards, il détourna le sien afin de suivre la conversation de ses amis. La jeune homme était déguisé en arlequin et semblait être très concentrée sur la conversation de ses amis. La jeune femme sourit discrètement et se tourna vers ses amies à elle. Elles reprirent le cours de leur discussion quand …**

\- Excusez-moi les filles mais puis-je vous emprunter Alice ?

\- Hum ...

\- Vas-y fais-toi plaisir ! **Dirent Marlène et Caroline d'une seule voix**

 **Alice suivit Franck sur la piste de danse et ils entamèrent un slow. Les deux jeunes sorcières souriaient à pleine dents et c'était de même pour les amis de Franck, qu'ils avaient poussé le Gryffondor à inviter Alice. La jeune sorcière était très heureuse de cette initiative inattendu et en profitait pleinement de même pour Franck qui sentit un sentiment de bien-être.**

 **Tard dans la nuit, Lily se fit réveiller par une Caroline souriante …**

\- Tu ne vas pas le croire ! **Lui dit-elle**

\- De quoi ? Ça ne peut pas attendre demain ? **Demanda Lily endormit**

\- Oh non, ça en vaut la peine crois-moi ! **Renchérit Marlène**

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Alice et Franck … ça y est ! C'est OFFICIEL !

 **Pleinement réveillée, Lily sauta de son lit en écarquillant les yeux !**

\- Non ! C'est vrais ou bien c'est un blague ?

\- Vrais, il l'a invité pour un slow et après ils ont continués à danser ensemble et là contre toute attente, ils s'embrassent devant tous le monde ! **Expliqua Marlène en étreignant Alice qui était aux anges**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

\- Bien durant les cours qui nous amènent jusqu'au vacances, nous verrons les différents cas d'animagi qui puisse exister en passant par les effets de la transformation. Bonne journée !

 **Le cours de DCFM se termina et tous les élèves sortirent. Pour vaquer à leur occupations vus qu'ils avaient une heure de libre. Seulement, trois des Maraudeurs avaient prévu autre chose puisque l'anniversaire de Sirius s'est passé le 3 novembre mais ce fut en pleine semaine et pour le week-end, ses amis lui avaient préparé une surprise dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.**

 **Donc James devait occuper Sirius durant toute la journée afin que Remus, Peter, Caroline, Marlène et Alice préparent la salle. Lily quant à elle devait les prévenir si ils revenaient !**

 **Les deux meilleurs amis se trouvaient sur le terrain de Quidditch afin que Sirius aide James à mettre des stratégies pour le match qui opposera Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle. Lily quant à elle était devant l'entrée du château avec un bon livre et regardait aux alentours la venue des deux Maraudeurs.**

\- Coucou Lily !

\- Bonjours Franck ! Comment tu vas ?

\- Bien, qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule ?

\- Je guette l'arrivée de Black et Potter !

\- Ah oui pour …

\- Oui !

 **Le silence se fit entre les deux Gryffondor mais Lily étant trop curieuse entama une nouvelle conversation.**

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris autant de temps ?

\- Comment ça ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Pourquoi tu as mis du temps avant de sortir avec Alice ?

\- Oh … je sais pas. Vu que nous avons jamais été proche j'avais peur qu'elle ne ressente pas ne serai-ce de l'amitié à mon égard même si tous mes amis me disaient le contraire ! **Répondit-il**

\- Je lui ai dis la même chose !

\- Par contre tu sais que toute notre promo n'attends qu'une seule chose !

\- Laquelle ?

\- Que les choses avancent entre James et toi !

\- « Que les choses avancent » ? Ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Lily, tous le château voient bien que James te fait enrager afin que tu lui accorde de l'attention … même si c'est en le réprimandant ! Mais on sait tous que un beau jour, James et toi vous serez bien plus que de simples amis ! **Expliqua Franck**

\- Eh bien, les gens de notre promo se trompent ! James est une personne arrogante et immature ! Je ne me vois pas avec un garçon de ce genre parce que je sais très bien que je vais devoir jouer la responsable dans ce genre de situation ! **Dit-elle**

\- Avoue tout de même que tu l'apprécie beaucoup plus qu'avant !

\- Mon ressentis à son égard est toujours le même que lors de ma première année à Poudlard ! **Répondit-elle convaincu**

 **L'heure se termina et tous les septième année avaient cours de Divination. Ils se mirent en groupe de deux avec une tasse devant eux.**

\- L'art de la divination est comme vous le savez est celui de l'art d'ouvrir votre esprit. Nous avons vu au cours de ces années précédentes à ouvrir votre esprits quelle que soit l'état dans lequel il est ainsi que reconnaître les signes de lire l'avenir. Aujourd'hui nous allons à nouveau combiner les deux ! Prenez la tasse de votre voisins et sans vous aider de votre manuel tentez de lire son avenir !

 **Les étudiants prirent chacun la tasse en face d'eux et déchiffrèrent les formes faite par les feuilles de thé.**

\- Miss Davis que lisez-vous dans la tasse de Miss McKinnon ?

\- Hum ...

 **La jeune Gryffondor perçut plusieurs signes qui lui étaient facilement reconnaissable mais un seule d'entre eux lui disait clairement l'avenir de sa meilleure amie.**

\- Eh bien ? **S'impatienta le professeur**

\- Oui, excusez-moi. Marlène va vivre plusieurs aventures qui l'aideront à devenir la sorcière qu'elle souhaite être. Au cours d'un moment, elle sera dans une phase de transition pour ensuite être à la gloire de son existence.

\- Très bien !

 **Le professeur Ximena Grey passa en revu au moins un membre de chaque binôme. Mais la jeune sorcière n'oublia pas ce qu'elle avait vu dans la tasse de Marlène, qui elle était concentrée sur le cours. Alice n'avait pas voulut annoncer un malheur en plein cours au risque de rendre mal à l'aise la principale concernée. Mais quand ce fut le tour de Caroline de raconter l'avenir de Lily, elle écouta attentivement.**

\- Pour commencer, Lily va toujours avoir son caractère volcanique et ça ne va pas s'améliorer avec le temps. **Dit Caroline en faisant rire la classe.** Mais je lis également que d'ici peu de temps, elle va avoir un tournant dans sa vie et qui la rendra heureuse mais dans cette euphorie du bonheur, Lily va …

\- Miss Bernard ?

\- …

\- Caroline ! **Secoua Lily**

\- Pardon … Lily va avoir des moments troublant mais cela l'amènera dans une sensation de paix et d'harmonie. Donc si je résume la chose elle risque de souffrir pour ensuite être heureuse à nouveau.

 **Alice vit que Caroline avait lu également quelques de chose de sombre dans la tasse de Lily et tout comme elle, elle ne savait pas comment l'interpréter ! La sorcière, se replongea dans son souvenir sans écouter ce que l'avenir réservait à son petit ami. Elle errait toujours dans ses pensées quand ce fut le tour de James de lire l'avenir de Peter.**

\- Peter se tournera vers quelque chose de tout nouveau ce qui ne pas vraiment apprécier à tous le monde. Il aura aussi quelques moments de solitude car il repensera à son ancienne vie. **Fit James en ricanant**

\- Bien après avoir vu l'avenir dans toute sorte de forme, nous allons maintenant passé à le voir dans un boule cristal ! Pour cela vous allez devoir regarder au delà de votre esprit vous allez devoir ressentir des forces et des choses qui vous seront bien plus impressionnant que vous ne le pensez !

 **Pendant que le cours suivait son cours Alice était toujours dans ses pensées mais prit tout de même des notes qui lui semblait plus ou moins importante. Cependant, Franck remarqua son air absent et même si ils étaient ensemble que depuis quelques jours, il se promit de l'épauler en cas de soucis mineures ou majeurs.**

 **Le cours se termina et durant les minutes qui passaient, Alice se demanda si elle devait parler au professeur de ce qu'elle avait dans la tasse ou non. Mais elle décida de lui en parler quand elle-même y verrait plus clair car cela était encore flou dans sa tête.**

 **Elle sortit de la classe et s'apprêta de se rendre en cours de Métamorphose avec le professeur McGonagall mais un bras la retient.**

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **Demanda Franck**

\- Rien, pourquoi ?

\- Alice, tu semblais être ailleurs durant le cours !

\- C'est rien !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu dans la tasse de Marlène ?

 **Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question si brutalement. Mais elle vit que Franck s'inquiétait pour elle, ce qui la toucha beaucoup.**

\- On va être en retard en cours et tu sais combien McGonagall à horreur de ça

\- Alors on sèche ! **Dit-il en lui prenant la main**

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu !

 **Ils se dirigèrent vers le parc de Poudlard ou personne ne pourraient les voir.**

\- Je n'ai jamais manqué un cours durant toute ma vie

\- Eh bien, il y a un début à tout, maintenant dis moi ce qu'il te perturbe ! Qu'as-tu vu dans la tasse de Marlène ?

\- …

\- Alice !

\- La mort !

\- « La mort » ? Comment ça ?

\- Ce que j'ai dis en cours n'était pas totalement la réalité … enfin si mais je l'ai tournée de façon à ce que ce soit … le moins précis possible !

\- Dis moi ce que tu as lu !

 **Elle s'assoie contre le tronc d'un arbre et ramena ses genoux contra sa poitrine et posa sa tête dessus. Franck fit de même et passa son bras autour de la taille de le jeune sorcière.**

\- Dis moi ! **Insista-t-il pour l'encourager**

\- J'ai précisément lu que Marlène connaîtra des moments certes de bonheur avant que tout s'arrête tout d'un coup ! J'ai vu que elle devra mener des combats tout aussi dangereux les uns que les autres pour qu'ensuite elle …fasse la rencontre de la mort.

 **Le silence s'installa et Franck laissa le temps à Alice de remettre ses idées en place et pour lui de digérer cette divination. Quand il eut trouvé les mots justes il resserra son étreinte.**

\- Alice, personne pas même Dumbledore ne sait de quoi l'avenir serai fait ! Il arrive parfois même que les divinateurs se trompent, c'est déjà arrivés !

\- Mais …

\- Ce n'est pas forcément écrit qu'elle mourra mais peut-être que le destin aura décider autre chose ! Et qu'elle vivra longtemps !

\- Je l'espère !

\- Écoute enlève toi cette idée de la tête pour le moment … non enlève toi cette idée tout court. Ce soir nous sommes en week-end et nous avons une méga fête qui se prépare, donc tu va le faire le plaisir d'oublié tout ça et repenser à la merveilleuse soirée qui nous attends ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on va surprendre Black de cette manière !

\- C'est vrais !

 **La journée se termina et tous les élèves de Gryffondor se dépêchèrent de retourner en salle commune pour allés retirer leurs uniforme conte leurs vêtements normaux. James devait toujours retenir Sirius le plus longtemps possible, ce qui commença à l'agacer.**

\- Cornedrue, je rêve de m'allonger sur le canapé et commencer ce week-end en paressant.

\- Oh ça va, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas élaboré un plan pour embêter nos Serpentards adorées.

\- Mais on peut très bien le faire en salle commune !

\- Et repérer les lieux ?

\- On connaît le château comme notre poche !

\- Patmol s'il te plaît ?!

\- James !

 **Le jeune sorcier fut surprit d'entendre son meilleur ami l'appeler par son prénom, ce qui était très rare puisqu'il se contentait de l'appeler par ses surnoms.**

 **En salle commune, Remus se tenait devant tous les Gryffondor de la première à la septième année afin de résumer la soirée !**

\- Bien, alors puisque nous sommes tous prêt nous devons juste attendre que Peter revienne pour qu'il nous dise que James et Sirius sont sur le point d'arriver. Quand il sera la on se cache tous et quand Sirius entrera on se dévoilera pour lui crié « Surprise ».

\- On a bien l'accord des professeurs ? **Demanda un première année**

\- Oui, nous l'avons et même l'accord d'avoir de la bière au beurre ainsi que de la musique. Nous avons même fait un sort d'insonorisation pour ne pas déranger le château avec la musique. Bien dans ce cas, attendons Peter et après éclatez-vous !

 **Les discussions commencèrent afin de combler cette attente. Puis au bout de quelques minutes Peter arriva, les prévenu et tous se cachèrent. Ils entendirent le tableau s'ouvrir et deux voix résonner.**

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi tu voulais établir un plan en plein parc alors qu'on pouvait nous surprendre ! **Dit Sirius**

\- SURPRISE ! **Crièrent les Gryffondor**

 **Sirius s'était figé face à tous les Gryffondor qui venaient d'apparaître devant lui. Il regardait tous ses camarades, puis ensuite jeter un regard à travers la salle pour voir qu'il y avait un gâteau et toutes la décoration. James s'approcha de lui et lui dit à l'oreille …**

\- Tu comprends pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Hum ...

 **Face au silence du principal concernée, tous rigolèrent.**

\- Je crois que l'on définitivement perdu le grand Sirius Black ! **Dit Flynt McLaggen**

 **Les rires redoublèrent suivit de Sirius qui se moquait de lui même pour ne pas avoir découvert la supercherie. Avec son meilleur ami, il allèrent se changer alors que Remus et Peter s'occupèrent de insonoriser la salle commune et la musique battit son plein.**

 **Les deux Maraudeurs firent leur retour et Patmol alla prendre Remus et Peter dans ses bras ainsi que James.**

-« Joyeux anniversaire Patmol ! » Whoua, j'adore la banderole ! **Dit-il**

\- Tu peux remercier les filles ce sont elle qui se sont charger de la décoration ! **L'informa Remus**

 **Le jeune sorcier alla en direction des filles qui étaient avec Franck et ses amis.**

\- Merci beaucoup pour cette décoration les filles !

\- De rien, c'était avec plaisir ! **Répondit Marlène**

\- Et puis, on aurai manquer ça pour rien au monde ! Pour une fois que c'est toi qu'on surprends autant faire les chose en grand afin de voir ta tête ! **Renchérit Caroline**

\- Car on savait que tu allait être surprit comme tu l'as été … **continua Alice**

\- … donc c'était pas à manquer ! **Termina Franck**

\- Et toi Lilynette tu ne dis rien ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Hum … bon anniversaire ! **Répondit-elle**

 **La fête continuait à travers la nuit, les étudiants dansait entre eux, les dernières années donnaient des conseils au première afin de « survivre » à Pourdlard, certains faisaient connaissance autour d'une bière au beurre et surtout ils s'amusaient.**

 **Du coté des Maraudeurs, Sirius n'avaient toujours pas les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il avait ressentit de cette fête surprise mais tous le monde attendait un discourt de sa part. Faisant confiance à son instinct, il se leva coupa la musique sous les reproches des autres et monta sur le canapé pour être en hauteur.**

\- Bien alors, je vais faire simple et court, je tiens à vous remercier tous pour cette … surprise qui m'a laissé sans voix et qui a dû bien vous faire rire de voir le grand « Sirius Black » comme ça ! En tout cas vous m'avez tous bien eu … je me suis fais prendre à mon propres jeu puisque j'adore surprendre les gens ! Merci donc aux Maraudeurs pour avoir manigancer tous ceci à mon insu, merci à Caroline, Alice, Marlène et Lily pour cette décoration, pour le gâteau je présume que je dois remercier Angus, **dit-il en regardant le dénommé Angus qui fit un signe de tête,** mais surtout merci à vous tous pour avoir manigancés ! Et enfin … que la fête continue !

 **Il était bien tard dans la nuit et déjà, tous les première et seconde années étaient partit se coucher parmi quelques autres étudiants. Sirius avait soufflé ses bougies, dansait et parfois faisait draguait les filles. Après avoir obtenu un énième rendez-vous il alla voir ses amis.**

\- Ça y est tu es de retour parmi nous ? **Dit Peter**

\- Oui, j'ai obtenue un nouveau rendez-vous

\- Oui, nous avons compter tu en est à quatorze ! **Rajouta Remus**

\- C'est tout ? Je pensais plus que ça ! Faut que je batte mon record !

\- Pour le battre, il suffit que tu aille draguer soit les filles des autres maison mais aussi celles qui sont en couple ! Et puis tu n'es pas allé voir Marlène, Caroline et Lily ! **Dit Peter en les désignant d'un signe de tête**

\- Alors pour Marlène j'ai déjà eu un rendez-vous avec elle l'an dernier et pour Lily je risque de signer mon arrêt de mort ! Je veux pas que Cornedrue me fasse la peau donc je reste loin d'elle ! **Fit Sirius en pointant James qui le regardait sérieusement**

\- Et pour ce qui est de Caroline ? **Demanda James**

\- Ça va pas la tête, c'est une tornade cette fille. Et puis …

\- « Et puis » ? **Demandèrent-ils**

\- C'est … pas vraiment … mon style de fille !

\- Tu plaisante ? Elle est drôle, intelligente et brune comme tu les aime ! **Fit Remus**

\- Mais avec un sale caractère !

\- Seulement si tu lui fait du mal ! **Dit Remus**

-Si elle te plaît tant que ça qu'est-ce que tu attends mon vieux Lunard ? Depuis Kristen tu ne t'es pas remit au pas de course ! **S'exclama Sirius en souriant**

\- Je te signale, que c'est moi qui ai mis fin à cette relation et tu sais pour quelle raison !

\- Ce ne sont que des balivernes et tu le sais très bien !

\- Et puis je te signale que je préfère des filles posées et calme !

\- Pourtant tu as bien besoin d'une fille qui soit tous le temps agitée !

\- Je te signale que c'est moi dont il est question mais toi ! C'est ton anniversaire !

\- Par Merlin mais c'est bien vrais ça ! Tu n'as pas encore eu ton gage ! **Dit James hilare**

\- Oh non !

 **Sirius savait très bien ou ils voulaient en venir ! A chaque anniversaire, les Maraudeurs avaient mit en place que celui qui était à l'honneur devait faire un gage. Il avait été particulièrement été celui qui donnait les gages et il ne s'en privait pas pour mettre ses amis mal à l'aise même si c'était des gages plutôt sympas ! Mais cette fois-ci il sentit qu'il allait s'en mordre les doigts !**

\- Soyez sympas les gars !

\- Alors tu vas devoir … **commença Peter**

\- … allé voir Caroline **continua James**

\- … et l'embrasser … , t **ermina Remus alors que Sirius se leva pour en finir au plus vite,** sur la joue ! Zut il m'a pas entendu !

\- Il est pas si stupide que ça, il dû comprendre que c'est sur la joue ! **Dit Peter**

 **Sirius s'avança vers Caroline, qui riait aux éclats. Il se planta devant elle et se demande si il devait jouer la carte direct c'est à dire l'embrasser subitement ou alors jouer la carte en douceur et lui parler pour ensuite l'embrasser. Dans les deux cas, il pense qu'il obtiendrai une gifle phénoménale de la part de la jeune sorcière au risque des autres représailles par la suite !**

\- Eh bien Black, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as vu quelque chose ? **Demanda Caroline en le voyant**

\- …

\- Sirius, tu as déjà eu l'effet de surprise en début de soirée ! La ça marche plus ! Oh hé tu écoute au moins ? **Renchérit Lily**

\- Oh Black ressaisis toi ! **Fit Caroline en le secouant**

\- Par Merlin au point où j'en suis !

\- De quoi tu …

 **Caroline n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Sirius la prit das ses bras et l'embrassa. Stupéfaite de ce geste, Caroline ne bougea pas, Alice, ouvrit grand les yeux dans les bras de Franck car elle voyait la scène un peu plus loin, Marlène s'empêcha de sourire, les trois Maraudeurs, éclatèrent de rire et Lily quant à elle avait les yeux grand ouvert la main posée sur sa bouche !**

 **C'était un baiser simple et qui faisait ressentir dans le ventre du jeune sorcier des papillons pour la première fois et un sentiment de bien être. Pour la jeune brune, elle n'en menait pas large car c'était la première fois qu'un garçon l'embrassait ainsi.**

 **Ils coupèrent au baiser et se regardèrent …**

\- Euh … **dit Caroline**

\- Voilà ! **Fit simplement Sirius**

 **Il partit de la salle commune après lui avoir jeter un dernier regard, les Maraudeurs se regardèrent et James dit …**

\- Ah ben si, il est stupide !

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Plusieurs semaines passèrent depuis l'anniversaire, plusieurs semaines ou ni Sirius, ni Caroline ne s'étaient adressés la parole. Plusieurs semaines que les Maraudeurs** **tentait** **de dire à leur ami que c'était simplement un baiser et où les jeunes sorcières tentèrent de faire oublier cet absence que Caroline avait eu devant lui.**

 **Il s'agissait du dernier cours avant les vacances de Noël, tous les élèves préparait leurs sacs pour retourner chez eux puisque ils avaient le train le lendemain matin. Et puis, le bal de Noël avait lieu ce soir donc, ils devaient se préparer également. Pour cela, les professeurs leurs avaient donnés quartier libre toute l'après midi aux étudiants.**

 **En ce moment, les jeunes sorcières étaient dans leur chambre et Lily remarqua que Caroline avait le regard dans le vide et ailleurs puisqu'elle repliait plusieurs fois le même t-shirt.**

\- Par Merlin ça suffit ! **Fit la rousse en lui enlevant le t-shirt**

\- De quoi ?

\- Si tu as un soucis avec Black va le voir et dis lui le fond du problème ! **Ajouta-t-elle**

\- Lily, il y a pas de problème, c'est ça le pire ! **Dit Caroline en s'asseyant**

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? **Demanda Marlène qui était venu la rejoindre**

\- Je sais pas, mais quand il m'a embrassé … je … me sentis bien ! Je m'y suis sentis comme un cocon et j'avais l'impression que c'était là qu'était ma place ! J'ai pas de sentiments pour Black mais j'avais un sentiment de bien être ! Mais je suis incapable d'aller le voir et de lui dire mon soucis puisqu'il a l'habitude de faire ce genre de chose avec les filles. Alors a dût oublier !

 **Dans la chambre d'en face, les Maraudeurs avaient le même problème avec Sirius. Le jeune sorcier était allongé sur son lit ou s'éparpillait ses vêtements et son sac vide à ses pieds ! Il était perdu dans ses pensées !**

 **Depuis un an, il allait passer ses vacances chez les parents de James qui le considéraient comme leur deuxième fils.**

\- Allé Patmol, tu vas pas en faire tout un drame ! Elle ne t'a pas frapper c'est déjà un bon point ! **Dit James**

\- Si elle ne l'a pas fait depuis plusieurs semaines, elle peut le faire ce soir alors après la rentrée !

\- Par Merlin, Sirius, tu dois avoir l'habitude après toutes ces années !

\- Merci Queudver mais ça me remonte pas le moral ce que tu dis !

\- Avec qui tu vas au bal ? **Demanda Remus**

\- Euh … Jenna Jones de chez les Poufsouffle,

\- Alors pense à ta soirée avec Jenna, tu verra le reste après ! **Conseilla Cornedrue**

\- Salon ...

 **Il fit son sac en quatrième vitesse et ils commencèrent à se préparer, ils passèrent leur tenue de soirée qui était un smoking. Chacun avait sa cavalière : Peter avait Sophia Tate de chez les Serdaigle, James avait voulus Lily mais c'était résolu à prendre Willow Smith afin de voir comment réagirait la jeune rousse et Remus avait demandé à Marlène.**

\- Queudver, ta tenue est très traditionnelle ! **Dit James en souriant**

\- Ne vous moquez pas, c'est ma mère qui me l'a envoyée. C'était celle de mon père ! Elle est toute moche, farfrelue et … **humant l'odeur** elle sent l'odeur de ma grand-mère !

\- Mais non, un coup de parfum et tour est joué !

 **Une fois prêt les étudiants devaient descendre à l'entrée de la grande salle. Les Maraudeurs y retrouvèrent leurs cavalières. Remus prit la main de Marlène qui était vêtu d'une robe grise dont les manches et le buste était fait de dentelle sur un tissue pour cacher la poitrine. Puis elle avait une ceinture de toile qui se formait sur son ventre pour se terminer en nœud qui tombait tous le long de ses jambes comme la robe. Elle avait coiffée ses cheveux en un chignon bien compliqué et abordait un maquillage simple.**

\- Tu es magnifique ! **Lui dit-il**

\- Merci !

 **Puis vint le tour d'Alice qui arriva au bras de Franck. Il vêtu d'un costume noir avec une rose de la même couleur que la robe d'Alice qui était rose. Deux larges bretelles étaient posées sur ses épaules et remplit de paillette tout comme le buste. Pour ensuite se terminer en plusieurs voiles sur les jambes de la jeune femme. Pour la coiffure, Alice avait opté pour un chignon sur le coté dont des barrette y étaient insérer et un maquillage léger qui s'accordait avec la robe.**

 **Enfin Caroline avança vers son cavalier qui était Daniel Hopkins. Elle portait une robe rouge typique des déesses grecs, des bretelles dont deux nœud tombaient le long de son dos, un ceinture de soie qui laissait le reste de robe volée, la jeune sorcière avait coiffée ses cheveux de manière à ce qu'ils soient bouclé ou ensuite les attacher par une barrette. Pour le maquillage, il était simple avec les yeux ornée d'un eye-liner et d'un rouge à lèvre rouge.**

 **Quand Sirius la vit, il crut qu'il allait faire une attaque car sa cavalière était magnifique certes mais elle avait un peu trop forcer sur le maquillage.**

 **James remarqua son absence de réaction et tourna la tête dans la même direction pour voir Caroline mais il vit tout autre chose.**

 **Lily descendait les marches vêtu d'une robe noir, des manches en dentelle trois quart, le haut de la robe moulait sa poitrine pour ensuite partir en plusieurs voiles sur ses jambe et dévoilant également son dos nu. Elle avait maquillée son visage le plus simple qui soit et avait tout misé sur ses cheveux car vêtu ainsi on remarquait beaucoup plus la couleur de feu de la jeune sorcière. Ses cheveux étaient donc bien lisse lui arrivant à la naissance de la poitrine.**

 **James ne sut retirer son regard de la jeune femme et son cœur s'emballa beaucoup plus fort que l'anormal.**

\- Eh bien James tu m'écoute ? **Demanda Willow**

\- Excuse moi tu disais ?

\- Je disais que nous devrions y allé !

\- C'est vrais allons-y !

 **Les jeunes étudiant s retrouvèrent leurs cavaliers et rejoignirent la grande salle. Le professeur Dumbledore fit son discourt et ouvrit le bal avec le professeur Minerva McGonagall. Puis le reste des professeurs et les étudiants se joignirent à eux.**

 **Plus tard dans la soirée, Caroline alla en direction du bar et entra en collision avec Remus.**

\- Remus, je suis désolée, dis moi que je ne t'ai pas tâché ?

\- Non, tout va bien, rassure toi ! Tu es magnifique toi aussi !

\- Merci, et toi très élégant !

\- Tu es au bras de qui ?

\- Je suis avec Daniel !

\- Hopkins ou Kinsella ?

\- Hopkins!

\- Tu passe une bonne soirée ?

\- Plutôt oui et toi ?

\- Je suis avec Marlène donc tout va bien !

\- Hum hum ! **Souria-t-elle**

\- Par Merlin tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! J'ai déjà Sirius qui m'embête avec ça !

 **A l'entente du prénom du Gryffondor, Caroline se mordit la lèvre. Mais anticipa la réaction de Remus en lui disant …**

\- Dis moi est-ce que James à fait exprès de venir avec Willow Smith ?

\- Pourquoi cette question ? **Demanda-t-il alors qu'il connaissait la réponse**

\- Lily et elle ne peuvent pas se supporter ! Par ailleurs je pense que je vais perdre mon pari !

\- Tu l'a déjà perdu puisque tu avais dis qu'ils seront ensemble avant le bal !

\- Ah oui ! Je me demande vraiment ce qu'ils attendent !

\- Ça viendra, j'en suis sûr !

\- Tu est vraiment optimiste la dessus ?

\- Oh oui !

\- Bon ben si tu le dis, je ne peux que te croire !

 **De l'autre coté de la salle, Lily était entrain de danser avec son cavalier qui n'est autre que Eric Fields sous le regard de James. Mais le professeur Slughorn vint lui couper le fil …**

\- Potter!

\- Professeur ? **Dit-il en le maudissant intérieurement**

\- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous le dire dernièrement mais je vous félicite pour vos notes qui ont bien remontées !

\- Oh je vous remercie !

\- Continuez ainsi et vous aurez peut-être un bon niveau en potion pour vos ASPICs !

\- Je le ferai !

\- A la bonne heure !

 **Le vieux professeur de potion partit en direction du bar afin de se servir un second verre de Whisky Pur Feu. James souffla alors que Lily arriva vers lui.**

\- J'ai vu que tu discutais avec Slughorn, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

\- Me féliciter car grâce à toi, mes notes on remontées c'est très bon pour mes ASPICs !

\- Tant mieux alors ! Si tu n'as plus besoin de mes cours alors c'est quand tu veux pour arrêter !

\- Oh non, justement j'en ai encore besoin ! D'accords, je ne vais pas devenir maître de potion mais ce serai bien que j'ai de bons points dans toutes les matières !

\- Mais je peux très bien t'aider James ! **Dit Willow en arrivant soudainement**

\- Willow, nous ne sommes pas dans la même maison et puis nos emplois du temps ne s'accordent pas ! Et puis c'est le professeur Dumbledore qui m'a suggéré de demander à Lily. **Répondit-il**

\- Je vais vous laisser ! **Dit-elle en allant vers son cavalier**

 **Tard dans la soirée, les professeurs avaient déjà désertés la grande salle, la musique fut élancer et tous le monde dansait excepté James et Sirius qui avaient été abandonnés par leurs cavalières et se retrouvaient donc dans un coin.**

\- Regarde nous Cornedrue, nous ne sommes même pas sur la piste de danse comme Lunard et Queudver !

\- Au moins, ils s'amusent !

\- Oui, si ça peut leur permettre d'avoir une récompense après !

\- Pourquoi tu veux a tout prix les caser avec une fille ?

\- Parce que ce sont des gars bien … surtout Remus ! Il le mérite tellement ! **Répondit Sirius**

\- C'est clair que celui qui méritent d'avoir une fille c'est Lunard. Mais elle a intérêt d'être … **approuva James**

\- Adorable, avoir le sens de l'humour, qui saura le secouer quand il faut et surtout prête à le comprendre quand ça n'ira pas !

\- Je me demande si cette fille existe ?

\- Je pense que oui mais faut bien la chercher.

 **Le silence retomba et Remus s'avança vers eux.**

\- Tout va bien mon vieux ? **Demanda Patmol**

\- Oui, à vingt-quatre heure de la pleine lune je vais bien … même si je ressens les effets. **Répondit-il**

\- Tu est sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on vienne chez toi demain soir ? **Demanda James à son tour**

\- Non, ne vous en faites pas, mes parents savent ce qu'il faut faire et puis ma sœur sera de retour pour les fêtes et ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vu !

\- Bon si tu le dis, mais tu nous écris pour nous dire si ça ne va pas !

\- Promit ! Je ne sais pas vous mais je vais allé me coucher, les effets de la plein lune sont la et ça me fatigue plus vite !

\- Je vais t'accompagner je pense. **Dit James**

\- Et moi faire un tour dehors. **Annonça Sirius**

\- Toi tu devrai parler avec Caroline, et tous lui dire ! **Dit Remus**

\- Lui dire quoi ?

\- Tu sais très bien quoi par ailleurs James toi aussi tu devrai parler avec Lily.

\- Pas ce soir, la sangsue qui me sert de cavalière ferai un malheur si elle me voit pas dans la salle et je suis trop crever pour faire de l'humour afin de me défendre.

 **Ils se levèrent James prévenu Willow qui ne l'écoutait d'un seule oreille et Remus prévenu Marlène. Compréhensible, Marlène lui souhaite bonne nuit.**

\- Tu as prévenu Willow ?

\- Oui et toi Marlène ?

\- Oui !

 **Ils allèrent en direction de leur salle commune alors que Sirius leur souhaita bonne nuit alla dehors prendre l'air. Il pensa au baiser qu'il avait donné à Caroline mais ce qu'il le perturbait, c'était qu'elle ne l'avait ni repoussé ni intensifiait le baiser. Et puis il s'attendait à recevoir un gifle de sa part comme Lily en donnait à James quand celui-ci allait trop loin dans leurs blagues. Il s'assoit sur un banc et regarda droit devant lui.**

\- Sirius tout va bien ? **Demanda une voix féminine**

\- Oui oui Evans tout va bien.

\- Tu vas trouvé ça bizarre mais je ne te crois pas. Il y a sept ans j'ai rencontrer un garçon qui te ressemblait beaucoup mais il était de nature joyeuse, prêt à faire tourner le château en bourrique et puis insupportable sur les bords. **Dit Lily en s'asseyant à côté de lui.** Tu veux en parler ?

\- Non, si je te dis que à cette période de l'année je me demande comment j'aurai finis si je ne m'étais pas enfuis de chez moi l'an dernier est-ce que tu le prendrai pour la véritable raison ?

\- Non mais si tu as voulus partir de chez toi c'est parce qu'il le fallait ! Je ne sais pas comment est ta famille mais je pense que tu es partis c'est parce que tu n'en pouvais plus de l'atmosphère familiale et que ça aurait pu te détruire pour construire un avenir.

\- Si tu le dis !

\- Ne regrette pas le passé car il existe plus mais concentre toi sur l'avenir car tu as encore plusieurs possibilités qui te sont offerte !

\- Je ne te savais pas si …

\- Psychologue ?

\- « Psycho... » quoi ?

\- C'est une qualité qui est devenu un métier chez les moldus. Écouter les gens et leur donner parfois certaines réponses à leurs questions.

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Le départ pour les vacances de Noël avait commencé, les étudiants qui rentraient chez eux prenaient la direction du Poudlard Express escorté par Hagrid, le garde chasse. Ils donnèrent leurs bagages aux contrôleurs et allèrent vers le wagons qui le wagon qui leur étaient attribué.**

\- Caroline, cesse de stresser pour rien !

\- Lily tu connais mon père tout aussi bien que moi ! Il lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert et il va forcément voir que quelque chose ne va pas. Si il découvre que c'est à cause de Sirius, il est capable de me demander de le rencontrer, de lui dire, **prenant une voix d'homme,** « si tu fais du mal à ma fille tu es mort », **reprenant sa voix normale** , et puis il me balancera une plaquette de beurre.

\- C'est à moi qu'il a lancé une plaquette de beurre toi, tu a reçut un coussin !

\- Et puis ma mère sera tellement heureuse qu'elle serai capable de le crier sur les toits et ma sœur ne vas arrêter de me charrier !

\- Ce serai cool, de rencontrer tes parents ! **Dit Alice**

\- Oh non, croyez moi, ils vous traumatiseront ! Demandez à Lily !

\- Non ses parents il sont cool, un peu fou sur les bords mais tellement géniaux !

\- Tu m'aide pas la. **Dit-elle à sa meilleure amie**

 **Caroline continua de se plaindre de ses futurs vacances jusqu'à qu'elle heurta Sirius. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux ne sachant pas quoi dire ! Caroline baissa la tête et fonça à l'intérieur du wagon pour trouver un compartiment de libre.**

\- Bonne vacance Hagrid ! **Lança James au garde chasse**

\- Bonne vacance à toi aussi James ! **Lui répondit-il**

 **Durant le trajet, l'animation du retour à la maison était à son comble. Tous les sorciers étaient heureux de quitter le château pour deux semaines, dans chaque compartiments on parlait du programme prévu de ces vacances surtout concernant le nouvel an. Dans le compartiment des filles, la conversation était animé puisque Caroline appréhendait toujours les retrouvailles avec son père.**

\- Si je suis toujours vivante dans deux semaines faudra fêter ça !

\- Oh nan je ne me suis pas encore remise de la dernière fête. J'ai besoin d sommeil ! **Dit Marlène en baillant.** Cette fin d'année à été marqué par de nombreuses fêtes je trouve !

\- C'est vrais Halloween, bal de Noël et l'anniversaire de Black. Vous pensez que c'est normal ? **Demanda Alice**

\- A mon humble avis, les professeurs acceptent ces degré de fêtes car ils savent que l'an prochain les Maraudeurs ne seront plus là pour amuser la galerie ! **Dit Lily en rigolant.** Ils seront « débarrassés » définitivement d'eaux et de leur blagues !

 **Les filles la suivirent dans son hilarité et Caroline oublia pour le reste du trajet l'histoire avec Sirius.**

 **Dans le compartiment voisin, les Maraudeurs étaient silencieux afin de permettre à Remus d'avoir l'esprit calme puisqu'il ressentait de plus en plus les effets de la pleine lune qui avait lieu le soir même. Ils vaquèrent chacun dans une occupation calme. Sirius lui lisait la Gazette du Sorcier qui n'apportait malheureusement pas de bonnes nouvelles : « Une nouvelle attaque de mangemorts à travers la communauté magique et beaucoup d'aurors avaient de pain sur la planche. Aussitôt le Ministre de la Magie réagissait en employant de nouvelles mesures de sécurité établit avec ses homologues des autres pays. De plus il avait donné l'ordre d'agrandir la prison d'Azkaban. »**

\- Par Merlin, le Ministre Minchum ne rigole plus et n'a pas chômé durant ces quatre mois. De nouvelles consignes de sécurité seront mit en vigueur dés la nouvelle année et il agrandit Azkaban. **Dit le jeune sorcier**

\- Pourquoi cela ? **Demanda Remu** s

\- Il y a encore eu une attaque des toutous de Face de Serpents et Minchum s'est directement opposé en envoyant limite tous les aurors du pays !

\- Je me demande jusqu'où cette guerre va allé ? Ça dure depuis un bon moment déjà ! Imaginez que nous sommes la génération qui devront se battre contre Vous-savez-qui ! **Dit James**

\- Nous sommes cette foutue générations, c'est une certitude ! **Affirma Sirius.** Je serai le premier à me battre si il le faut !

\- Alors on est deux Patmol ! **Dit Lunard !**

\- Trois ! **Ajouta James**

 **Les trois amis attendaient la réponse de Peter qui s'était à nouveau remit le nez dans sa lettre. Mais en sentant le regard de ses amis, il répliqua aussitôt.**

\- Moi aussi, je vous rassure ! **Dit-il**

 **Le train arriva sur la voie 9-3/4 de la gare de King Cross à Londres. Tous les élèves descendirent du train en vitesse impatient de retrouver leur famille. Lily et Caroline firent leur au revoir à Marlène et Alice qui se dirigèrent vers leurs parents et s'approchèrent du passage pour aller dans le monde Moldu mais James cria …**

\- Evans!

 **La concernée se tourna en sa direction et fit face à James.**

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien de grave mais je voulais t'offrir ceci ! **Dit-il en lui donnant un paquet.** C'est pour te remercier de m'aider pour les cours de potion

 **Lily ouvrit le paquet et y découvrit un collier dont le pendentif était un Vif d'Or. Elle craqua tout de suite sur le bijoux et remercia James en lui adressant un sourire.**

\- J'espère qu'il te plaît ?

\- Beaucoup ! **Répondit-elle**

\- Je suis content alors. Bon je vais allé rejoindre mes parents et Sirius !

\- Merci pour le cadeau. **Dit-elle en lui embrassant la joue**

 **Ils partirent chacun de leur coté, les filles traversèrent le mur et aussitôt une tête brune s'élança vers elles se jetant dans les bras de Caroline qui la réceptionna en souriant.**

\- Sara, qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué ! **Dit-elle à sa petite sœur**

-Toi aussi, je sais que je le dis à chaque fois mais la maison n'est plus pareil sans toi. **Répondit-elle**

 **Sara Bernard était âgée de 13 ans et ressemblait peu à sa sœur puisqu'elle avait hérité des trait britannique alors que Caroline avait les traits de ses origines françaises. Sara avait tout comme sa sœur les cheveux brun mais avec des yeux bleu. Contrairement à son aînée, elle avait pas de capacités à exercer la magie mais s'extasiait en écoutant la vie que mène sa sœur à Poudlard.**

\- Salut Lily ! **Dit-elle la jeune rousse**

\- Salut, mes parents sont avec les tiens ?

\- Oui, ils nous attendent à l'entrée de la gare. Et ta mère trépigne d'impatience de te voir !

\- Comme d'habitude j'ai envie de dire !

\- Ne la faisons pas attendre plus longtemps alors !

 **Les trois jeunes moldu allèrent à l'entrée de la gare King Cross. Charles et Elizabeth Evans serrèrent leur fille cadette dans les bras, de même pour Patrick et Henriette Bernard. Puis les deux jeunes sorcière eurent la surprise voir leurs amis moldus.**

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites la ? **Demanda Caroline**

\- On voulait vous faire la surprise en accompagnant vos parents à la gare. Et puis vous nous manquez, c'est dommage que vous soyez pas au même lycée que nous ! **Dit Ella Anderson**

 **Ils avancèrent en direction des voitures et les filles promirent de venir passé une après-midi avec eux afin de rattraper ces quatre mois.**

\- On se voit au nouvel an alors ? **Demanda William.** J'ai réussi à avoir la maison

\- Pas de soucis ! **Dirent-elles**

 **Leurs amis partirent et les jeunes sorcières se regardèrent.**

\- Encore heureux qu'ils n'ont pas voulus accompagné ma sœur jusqu'au passage. **Dit Caroline**

\- C'est clair, on se revoit vite ?

\- Ben oui comme toujours !

 **En passant la porte de la maison de son enfance, Lily sourit et monta directement dans sa chambre pour y poser son sac et son manteaux sur le lit. Puis elle redescendit afin de profiter de ses parents. Mais en arrivant dans le salon, elle rencontra sa sœur et son futur beau-frère. Par politesse qui lui fit un mal au cœur, elle les salua.**

\- Bonjour Pétunia, bonjour Vernon !

\- Bonjour Lily ! **Répondit son aînée**

\- Bonjour, comment allez-vous ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Très bien, Vernon je vous ai déjà plein de fois que vous pouviez me tutoyer !

\- Je ne veux pas paraître grossier ! **Répondit-il**

 _\- Tu l'es déjà de toute façon !_ **Pensa-t-elle.** Comme vous voudrez.

 **Elle prit la direction de la cuisine afin de s'éloigner de lui. Vraiment, elle pensait que sa sœur aînée méritait beaucoup mieux que ce gros balourd. En arrivant dans la pièce, elle vit sa mère aux fourneaux, s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras afin de sentir cet amour maternelle qui lui avait manqué.**

\- Tu as défais ton sac ma chérie ? **Demanda Elizabeth**

\- Pas encore, je le ferai plus tard. Tu m'as manqué maman. **Dit-elle**

\- Toi aussi ma douce. Tu veux bien m'aider ?

\- Bien sûr ! Vernon mange à la maison ?

\- Oui, et nous passons Noël avec ses parents afin de discuter des détails pour le mariage de ta sœur.

\- Génial ! **Dit Lily peu ravi**

\- Lily, je sais que tu ne l'apprécie pas mais essais de faire un effort. Il va bientôt faire partit de la famille ! S'il te plaît ma douce fais le pour moi !

\- D'accords, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour participez à la conversation !

\- Je m'en doutais ! **Dit sa mère en levant les yeux au ciel**

 **Lily aida sa mère à préparer le repas ainsi que le dessert et termina en mettant la table. Quand le repas fut servit, la jeune sorcière apprit que le mariage était prévu pour 19 avril, soit quelques semaines avant les ASPICs. Elle ferai donc une demande à Dumbledore de pouvoir d'y rendre mais elle connaissait déjà la réponse qui sera positive. Puis une question la tourmenta.**

\- Qui seront tes demoiselles d'honneur ?

\- Victoria et Maria. **Répondit Pétunia en la regardant froidement**

 **En entendant la réponse, Lily se sentit effondrée de savoir que sa sœur ne voulait même pas d'elle comme demoiselle d'honneur mais elle ne montra aucun signes devant ses parents et retourna dans son mutisme.**

 **Quand le repas fut terminé, Lily se leva et alla dans sa chambre afin de défaire son sac tout en ayant les larmes aux yeux. Puis elle se mit en pyjama, alla dans la salle de bain pour se démaquiller, se laver les dents et se mouiller le visage. En sortant, elle croisa sa sœur.**

\- Pétunia ! **Appela-t-elle**

\- Quoi ?

\- Si tu as besoin d'aider pour trouver des robes pour tes demoiselles d'honneur ou bien me demander mon avis sur un détails, je suis toujours là !

\- Merci mais Maria et Victoria remplissent très bien leurs rôles et puis je ne souhaite pas qu'un monstre vienne me porter malheur dans mes préparatifs ! **Dit-elle hautainement**

\- Pétunia, je te l'ai déjà dis, je ne suis pas un monstre !

\- Pour moi tu es et tu sera toujours un monstre qui possède des dons malveillants !

\- Des dons que tu aurai apprécier il me semble, car si je ne m'abuse tu as même envoyer une lettre au professeur Dumbledore afin qu'il t'accepte dans son école mais tu es repartis bredouille. Et depuis ce jour me traite de façon ingrate ! **Répliqua la cadette des Evans**

\- C'est bien vrais mais je suis tout de même heureuse que cela fut refusé car je n'aurai pas aimer être un monstre comme toi !

\- Je ne suis pas un monstre ! **Articula Lily**

\- Si tu en es un ! **Cria-t-elle.** Alors durant le dîner de Noël ou bien durant le mariage je t'interdit de t'approcher de moi. Est-ce clair ?

\- Pétunia voyons ? **Intervenu Charles Evans.** Comment ose-tu ? Tu n'as pas honte de dire des mots aussi dures à ta propre sœur ?

\- Je suis désolé papa mais je suis incapable d'idolâtrer ma sœur comme vous le faites maman et toi !

\- Ça suffit je vais me coucher ! **Dit Lily en s'enfermant dans sa chambre et pleurant**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Dans la communauté magique, la neige recouvrait tous le paysage en cette belle matinée à quelques jours de Noël, une femme de la trentaine s'approcha d'un imposant manoir. A l'allure élégante, ses cheveux brun doux étaient tirés en un chignon compliqué et ses vêtements paraissait stricte mais elle voulait faire bonne impression devant la famille vivant dans le manoir. Devant la porte elle frappa trois coups un elfe lui répondit.**

\- Bonjour c'est à quel sujet ? **Demanda l'elfe**

\- Bonjour, je souhaite parler avec ta maîtresse, est-elle disponible ?

\- Entrée, je vais voir si elle peut vous recevoir. Et vous êtes ?

\- Andromeda Tonks!

 **L'elfe la laissa entrer et lui demanda d'attendre afin qu'il aille chercher sa maîtresse qui se trouvait dans le bureau.**

\- Veuillez me pardonnez maîtresse de vous déranger. **Dit-il en s'inclinant**

\- Qui a-t-il Hoha ? **Demanda la maîtresse des lieux en levant son nez du dossier qu'elle traitait**

\- Une dame répondant au nom Andromeda Tonks désirerait vous voir !

\- J'ai beaucoup de travail qui m'attends … installe la dans le salon principal, propose lui un thé, je vais la recevoir dans quelques minutes ! **Ordonna-t-elle**

\- Bien maîtresse. **Dit-il en s'inclinant**

 **L'elfe disparut pour revenir à l'entré où Andromeda patientait silencieusement. Quand il apparut devant elle elle lui donna toute son attention.**

\- Ma maîtresse va vous recevoir dans quelques minutes, veuillez me suivre !

 **La sorcière suivit l'elfe jusqu'au salon, s'installa sur le canapé après avoir retirée sa cape d'hiver et la poser sur ses genoux.**

\- Madame voudrai-t-elle un thé ?

\- Avec plaisir ! **Répondit-elle**

 **Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Hoha fit apparaître deux tasses, une tellière et sucrier et servit la visiteuse qui le remercie d'un hochement de tête avant de disparaître dans les cuisines. Quand la maîtresse des lieux arriva, Andromeda posa sa tasse et se leva.**

\- Je ne penserai jamais qu'un autre membre de la famille Black entrerai dans ma demeure ! **Dit-elle en lui serrant la main**

\- Veuillez m'excuser de vous importuner Madame Potter ! **S'excusa-t-elle**

\- Ce n'est rien asseyez-vous je vous en pris, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

\- C'est à propos de mon jeune cousin Sirius Black. J'ai apprit par le biais d'une de ses lettres qu'il avait trouvé refuge chez vous après avoir fuit le manoir de ses parents. Je sais que cela est tardif mais j'ai une petite fille en bas-âge et elle me demande beaucoup de temps.

\- Je comprends, en effet Sirius est arrivé chez nous un soir suite à une énième violente confrontation avec ses parents, nous n'avons pas hésité une seule seconde et nous l'avons accueillit sous notre toit.

\- C'est très aimable à vous. Néanmoins, avec votre permission je désirerais qu'il passe les fêtes de fin d'années avec mon époux et ma fille. Comme lui, j'ai été bannit de la famille Black …

\- … pour avoir épousé en noce un né-moldu ! **Termina Magdalena Potter.** J'en ai entendus parler !

\- C'est cela, et depuis le jour où j'ai apprit qu'il faisait partit de la maison Gryffondor je lui apporte tout mon soutient afin qu'il passe de bonnes années dans cette maison. Moi même je n'ai pas appartenu à la maison Serpentard comme tous les membres de notre famille insensée.

\- Je comprends, en ce moment Sirius et mon paresseux de fils dorment à point fermés mais je peux allé les faire réveiller ! Hoha ?

\- Oui maîtresse ? **Demanda l'elfe en apparaissant**

\- Va donc réveiller James et Sirius, ils ont assez dormit comme cela et puis dis leur de venir au salon le plus vite possible !

\- Bien maîtresse. **Répondit Hoha en s'inclinant avant de disparaître**

 **Les deux femme reprirent le cours de leur conversation en passant par la profession d'Andromeda, par sa fille Nymphadora âgée de trois ans.**

 **Puis elles entendirent une voix mal réveillée qui hurlait à travers le manoir.**

\- Hoha sans rire tu m'a réveillé au beau milieu d'un rêve avec une jolie fille ! Tu es insupportable quand tu t'y mets ! Fait chier !

\- Quel est ce langage que mon fils emploi ! **Fit Magdalena outrée**

 **Andromeda sourit face à la scène et reprit un peu de son thé. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle furent rejoint par James et Sirius avec encore l'esprit endormit.**

 **Ils les saluèrent rapidement et quand le jeune homme vit sa cousine qui lui souriait, il se réveilla pleinement.**

\- Dromeda?

\- C'est bien moi ! Enfin je pense ?

 **Sirius la prit dans ses bras et elle lui rendit son étreinte.**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Je suis venu afin de voir si Madame Potter accepterai que tu passe les fêtes de fin d'année avec nous. Et si tu le souhaite également !

\- Pour ma part, cela ne me dérange pas ! **Fit savoir Magdalena**

\- J'en serai plus que ravi ! Tu es la seule cousine que je préfère !

\- J'espère bien !

\- Vous êtes sûr que ça ne vous dérange pas Madame Potter ? **Demanda Sirius**

\- Pas du tout, même si tu fais partis de la famille Potter, tu as le droit de voir les membres de ta famille avec qui tu as de bonnes relations !

\- Bien je vais préparer mon sac !

\- Je vais t'aider ! **Proposa James**

\- Oh non jeune homme tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi ô Merlin tu as un langage aussi vulgaire ?

\- Tu m'as entendu ? **Demanda son fils gêné**

\- Malheureusement mon fils, tu vas apprendre à parler plus poliment quel que soit les circonstances et tu ira t'excuser auprès d'Hoha pour avoir juré contre lui !

\- Bien maman !

\- Et après Sirius et toi iriez prendre votre petit déjeuner !

 **Les deux jeunes sorciers allèrent dans leurs chambres respective afin de s'habiller, de préparer le sac de Sirius pour ensuite redescendre prendre leur petit déjeuner et James en avait profité pour s'excuser auprès de son elfe de maison.**

 **Quand ils eurent terminé, Sirius remercia Magdalena et James pour leur accueille ainsi que Andromeda qui les salua poliment. Les deux cousins partirent du manoir Potter et transplanèrent dans la maison des Tonks où Ted les attendait dans le salon journal en main.**

\- Nous y voilà, fais comme chez toi Sirius ! Donne moi ton sac je vais te le monter et te préparer la chambre d'ami et je réveillerai par la même occasion Nymphadora ! **Informa Andromeda.** Mais avant cela !

 **D'un coup de baguette, Andromeda changea de tenu pour une tenue bien plus souple et ou elle était à son aise. Elle montra la direction du salon à son jeune cousin qui le suivit et il rencontra Ted.**

\- Bonjour Ted ! **Dit-il**

\- Sirius, tu as pu venir ?

\- Oui !

\- Je suis bien content et Nymphadora le sera aussi !

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle n'avait seulement qu'un an !

\- Oh mais ta cousine lui parle beaucoup de toi et elle ne cesse de vouloir te voir !

 **Au même moment des petits réguliers se firent entendre ainsi qu'une voix demandant d'attendre pour descendre les escaliers. Andromeda arriva avec sa fille de trois ans dans les bras. La petite fille voyant le nouveau venu, se précipita pour allé au sol et courir vers lui.**

 **Sirius prit sa petite cousine dans ses bras et la fit sauté en l'air la faisant éclater de rire.**

\- Sirius je te pris de ne pas l'exciter dés maintenant ! **Dit-elle en donnant un biberon de lait à sa fille**

\- On jouera ensemble plus tard petit monstre, d'accords ?

\- 'cords ! **Fit la fillette**

 **Il la posa au sol et Nymphadora alla se placer sur le canapé, Sirius regarda sa petite cousine d'un œil tendre !**

\- C'est fou comme elle a grandit, elle commença te ressembler de plus en plus malheureusement Dromeda !

\- Je le dois le prendre comment ? **Demanda-t-elle faussement outrée**

 **La journée se passa rapidement et Sirius avait jouait avec la petite fille dans le jardin avec la neige sous le regard attentif de Ted qui était avec eux et de Andromeda qui était dans la cuisine à préparer le repas avec l'aide son elfe de maison : Jupius.**

 **En levant la tête vers le jardin, elle vit les deux hommes discuter alors que Nymphadora grimpait aux arbres !**

\- Par Merlin, Ted regarde ta fille ! **Se dit-elle à voix haute**

 **Mais au contraire, son cousin et son époux l'encouragèrent à grimper plus haut ce qui affola la jeune mère. Elle posa le torchon sur le plan de travail et alla dehors à son tour. Quand Ted vit sa femme arrivé, il sut que son heure avait sonné !**

\- Je suis un homme mort !

\- Pourquoi ? **Demanda Sirius**

\- Ta cousine arrive !

\- Nymphadora Tonks descends de cet arbre immédiatement ! **Fit la voix sévère d'Andromeda.** Sirius va l'aider je te pris !

 **Sirius prit un balais et vola jusqu'à la petite fille qui alla joyeusement dans ses bras et retourna au sol.**

\- L'heure de la récréation est terminée petit monstre !

\- Par Merlin, Ted, tu aurai pu l'empêcher ! **Dit-elle à son mari**

\- Notre fille grimpe partout où elle va ! Elle ne risquait rien, Sirius à lancer un sort en cas de chute elle puisse atterrir sur un matelas. Tu était exactement la même lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés !

\- Tout de même Ted, j'avais plus de dix ans ! **Se défendit-elle en croisant les bras**

 **Ted, sourit et la prit dans ses bras afin de s'excuser ce qu'elle accepta à moitié.**

\- Je vais allé continuer la préparation du repas, profite de ton cousin ! **Lui dit-il**

 **Il partit direction l'intérieur et Andromeda regarda son cousin jouer avec sa fille qui riait aux éclats faisant sourire la mère qu'elle était. Voir sa fille avec un grand sourire aux lèvres était ce don elle avait toujours rêver puisque Sirius et elle avait grandit dans une famille qui souriait très peu voir pas du tout.**

 **Elle ne regretta en rien sa vie actuelle car, elle n'aura pas supporter que sa fille se fasse traiter de manière indifférente par ses grands-parents ou voir même ses tantes.**

\- C'est définitivement ta fille ! **Dit alors Sirius en la faisant revenir à elle**

\- C'est ce qu'on me dit effectivement !

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

\- Lily, ta sœur est une garce, pourquoi tu ne veux pas l'admettre ? **Demanda Caroline**

\- Je ne sais pas mais … c'est ma sœur et je l'aime malgré tout ! **Répondit la rousse**

 **Les deux amis faisaient du shopping avec leurs amies Ella et Sandy. Elle préparait le nouvel an qui aurait lieu d'ici quelques jours avant qu'elle ne partent pour Poudlard quelques jours plus tard. Elles en profitaient également pour acheter des cadeaux de Noël à leur famille.**

\- Caro a raison Lily, te traiter de monstre est horrible … même si je ne sais pas pourquoi ! **Dit Eva**

\- Moi non plus je te rassure ! **Renchérit Sandy.** Je me demande pourquoi vous ne vous supportez plus alors qu'avant vous étiez toujours à rire l'une et l'autre.

\- C'est suite à une dispute d'après ce que Lily m'a dit mais elle refuse me donner la raison. **Dit Caroline alors qu'elle la connaissait parfaitement**

\- Je pense que vous devriez en parler sérieusement sans aucune arrière pensée ! Ça peut toujours s'arranger ! **Dit Ella**

\- Ella et son optimisme m'avais manqué ! **Dit Caroline en souriant**

\- J'ai déjà essayée mais ça n'a pas fonctionné !

\- Je suis sûre que si elle t'invite à son mariage c'est uniquement pour faire bonne impression auprès de tes parents ! **Fit Sandy**

 **Cette dernière phrase fit que la jeune rousse se stoppa sur sa route au milieu du trottoir de Londres. Elle ne pouvais accepter le fait que si son aînée l'invitait à son mariage c'était par pur pitié ! Lily serra les poches qu'elle avait dans la main les faisant devenir plus blanche que le froids l'avait déjà fait.**

 **Ne sentant plus qu'elle les suivaient, ses amies se tournèrent en sa direction surprise …**

\- J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? **Demanda Sandy mal à l'aise**

\- Je crois qu'elle n'avais jamais pensé ce que tu viens de dire ! **Répondit Caroline**

\- Lily, je suis désolé ! **S'excusa Sandy**

\- Ce n'est rien, c'est juste que … je n'avais pas cette vision des choses ! **Dit-elle.** Elle est beaucoup plus … brutal mais …

 **Et elle fondit à nouveau en larmes, ses amies la prirent dans leurs bras comme à chaque fois qu'elle revenait dans le monde dans lequel elle est née. Elles allèrent dans un café histoire de la calmer pour ensuite se séparer.**

\- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais c'est sûr que ça doit être dur d'entendre ce qui pourrais être une vérité ! **Lui dit Caroline**

\- Et c'est ça qui me fais mal, c'est la vérité pure et dure ! Pourtant je donnerai tout pour que Pétunia et moi retrouvions notre complicité d'avant.

\- Seulement, tu n'as plus rien à faire c'est à elle de changer les choses, tu as fais ta part du marché et tu ne t'ai pris que des mur maintenant c'est à elle de venir vers toi ! Écoute n'y pense plus et profite de tes parents car après tu ne le verras pas avant la remise des diplômes ! **Dit Caroline en la prenant dans ses bras.** Tu veux venir à la maison ce soir ?

\- Non, on la rencontre avec les parents de Vernon ainsi que sa sœur.

\- Et tu vas passer Noël avec eux !

\- Je me fais une grande joie !

 **Quand Lily arriva chez elle, elle alla dans sa chambre posé ses sacs avant que ses parents ne les voient. Puis elle se changea pour les invités d'honneur qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.**

 **Elle termina de se coiffer quand la sonnette retentit. Elle sortit e sa chambre afin de se présenter à la famille Dursley.**

\- Monsieur et Madame Evans, je vous présente mes parents Harvey et Betty et voici ma sœur Marjorie. **Présent Vernon**

\- Nous sommes ravis de faire votre connaissance ! **Dit Elizabeth.** Je suis Elizabeth Evans, mon époux Charles et notre fille cadette Lily !

\- Enchanté !

 **Ils passèrent à table où Pétunia et Lily aidèrent leurs mère. Quand elles furent seules toute les deux dans la cuisine, Pétunia s'appuya sur le plan de travail.**

\- Oh mais quelle plaît ! **Dit-elle en chuchotant**

\- De qui tu parle ? **Demanda Lily sur le même ton**

\- De Marjorie !

\- Pourquoi ?

 **Les sœurs Evans se regardèrent en silence et Pétunia abaissa les épaules en signe de détente.**

\- Je suppose que je peux te considérer comme ma sœur durant un court instant !

\- Si tu le souhaite !

\- Elle ne cesse de faire des sous-entendu afin de me rabaisser et cela m'exaspère !

 **Lily nota avec bonheur qu'elle était d'accords avec son aînée, la sœur de Vernon ne semblait pas être une personne agréable et surtout elle ne cesse de comparer les gens à des chiens !**

\- Dis-toi que quand tu sera mariée, ton opinion comptera beaucoup plus pour Vernon que le sien ! **Tenta de rassurer Lily**

\- Je l'espère !

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **James fut tiré de son sommeil par un léger bourdonnement dans les oreilles, il passa donc sa tête sous l'oreiller afin de faire taire ce bruit mais il sentit immédiatement des picotements sur son bras semblable des aiguilles. Il décala le coussin et vit un petit Père Noël voler autour de lui. Encore un coup de sa mère pour le réveiller comme il se doit. Il attrapa le jouet volant et l'arrêta.**

 **Puis il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était neuf heure trente du matin, il souffla d'exaspération et se leva à contre cœur passant un pull afin de ne pas avoir froids malgré la chaleur dans le manoir. Il avança ensuite vers sa fenêtre qu'il ouvrit d'un coup de baguette et laissa la lumière entrer … ce qui l'aveugla au passage.**

 **Il jure intérieurement de son « idiotie » mais s'y habitua très vite afin de regarder le temps qu'il faisait.**

 **Devant lui s'étendait un vaste paysage couvert d'un épais manteau blanc. Il avait toujours adoré la neige et il remarqua avec amusement qu'elle continuait à tomber par centaines. Il se demanda à cet instant si dans le monde moldu, il y avait également de la neige pour Noël ?**

 **Puis il descendit rejoindre ses parents dans le salon, il salua au passage Hoha et entra dans la grande pièce.**

\- Bonjour ! **Dit-il en embrassant ses parents**

\- Bonjours fils. **Répondit Gideon**

\- Tu as bien dormit ? **Demanda Magdalena**

\- Dormir oui mais être réveiller par un vieux Père Noël qui date du siècle dernier moins. **Plaisanta-t-il**

\- Tu n'as cas te coucher plutôt au lieu de faire je ne sais quoi ! **Répliqua-t-elle**

\- Maman, je suis en vacance, un peu de compassion serai la bienvenue ! **Fit-il mine de pleurer**

\- Hum, c'est cela moque toi mon fils ! Bon je passe à un autre sujet, Joyeux Noël !

 **Magdalena leur tendit leur cadeaux où père et fils prirent avec plaisir tout en donnant ceux de la maîtresse de maison. D'un claquement de doigts, Hoha fit entendre de la musique à travers le manoir afin que l'esprit de Noël soit plus présent qu'il ne l'est déjà.**

 **A sa grande surprise, James eut un nouvel équipement de Quidditch de la part de son père et des tickets pour assister au match Hollande Grande-Bretagne qui se déroulera durant l'été.**

\- Merci beaucoup ! **Dit-il à ses parents**

\- Tu pourras y aller avec qui tu voudra. **L'informa Magdalena en se rendant à la cuisine suivit d'Hoha**

\- Tu peux y aller avec cette jeune fille … comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? **Demanda Gideon**

\- Lily ?!

\- C'est cela ! **Confirma son père**

 **James fit apparaître un léger sourire sur son visage car son père avait bien vu que son fils était sous le charme de la jeune sorcière, quand il rentrait à la maison pour passer l'été. Et le statue de Lily en née-moldu ne le dérangeait aucunement. Il savait à peut-près toutes les péripéties que son fils vivait tout en se moquant gentiment de lui. James baissa le regard et répondit franchement …**

\- Elle n'apprécie pas vraiment le Quidditch, pour elle c'est trop dangereux et imprudent. On pourra toujours y aller tous les deux ? Ça te rappellera de bons souvenirs ! **Proposa-t-il**

 **Lors de sa jeunesse, Gideon Potter avait été batteur dans une grande équipe mais il avait décider d'arrêter afin de profiter de sa famille quand il avait apprit que James allait venir au monde. Parfois sa jeunesse lui manque mais il ne regrettait rien, et puis il se rattrapait en allant voir James jouer quand cela lui été possible à Pourdlard**

\- Ce sera avec plaisir et réserve moi un place quand tu jouera la prochaine fois !

\- Tu pourra même venir lors de la finale, car je compte faire gagner Gryffondor pour la troisième fois avant que je sois diplômé. Et puis de quoi laissé ma marque quand je quitterai Poudlard au plus grand bonheur des professeurs … la marque Potter qui restera jusqu'à que la nouvelle génération arrive et remettent le bazars ! **Dit-il en levant au ciel**

\- Par la barbe de Merlin tu es incorrigible ! Par ailleurs, nous avons reçut un hiboux de la part du professeur McGonagall nous informa que tu t'es battu avec un de tes camarades. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

\- J'étais sur les nerfs et puis il me cherchait donc il a réussi à me trouver !

\- Tu vas me dire la véritable raison n'est-ce pas ? **Insista Gideon**

 **Même si il adore ses parents, James voulait avoir son petit jardin secret concernant les Maraudeurs et leurs secrets. Il leur cache même ses nuit nocturne afin d'accompagné Lunard et qu'il a la capacité de se transformer en animagus. Il regarda son père et sourit tout en grimaçant.**

\- Comme tu voudras. **Dit Gideon.** Sinon avec cette Lily tu en es où ? **Ajouta-t-il en souriant**

 **James sourit et répondit à la question de son père en racontant ses aventures pour entrer dans les bonne grâces de Lily ce qui se résolvait par une gifle la plus part du temps. Et Gideon rigola en apprenant cela.**

 **Du coté Moldu, Caroline était avec sa sœur au pied du sapin en déballer leurs cadeaux sous le regard attendrit de leurs parents.**

\- « Apprendre le français facilement » ? Pourquoi faire ?

\- A ce que je sache, ton père est né en France et a donc de la famille la-bas, ce sera un bon point pour toi d'apprendre cette langue. **Dit sa mère**

\- Dites plutôt que tante Jackie va bientôt venir. **Rigola Caroline**

\- Touché, mais ta mère à raison, si tu veux trouver un travail dans le monde sorcier tu pourras toujours te vanter et dire que tu sais parler une autre langue ! Surtout le français qui est une langue enrichissante ! **Dit son père**

\- Je m'y penchera dessus donc et je deviendrai _une parfaite française._ **Dit-elle en prenant un accent français.** Et puis je pourrais allé à Paris sans que la langue soit une barrière !

 _\- Parfait_! **Dit Patrick en français pour reprendre ensuite l'anglais.** Bon je vais allumer la cheminée …

\- Laisse moi faire

 **Caroline prit sa baguette et fit sortir des flammes qui terminaient leur course dans la cheminé et qui émana une chaleur dans toutes la maison.**

 **Chez les Lupin, Remus et sa sœur de quinze ans Lizbeth jouaient au échecs et la jeune fille gagnait haut la main malgré que son frère soit un très bon joueur.**

\- J'ai pris un peu la grosse tête en gagnant contre Sirius à chaque fois. Tu as très bien suivit mes conseils ! **Dit-il fièrement**

\- L'élève à dépasser le maître. **Répondit-elle en souriant**

 **Depuis son retour, Remus profitait de sa petite sœur vu qu'elle suit des cours à l'école de Beaux Bâtons en France. Les enfants Lupin s'adoraient et se protégeait l'un l'autre. La pleine lune avait été pénible pour chacun d'entre eux mais les époux Lupin avaient sus gérer la situation et Lunard ne fit de mal ni à ses parents ni à sa petite sœur.**

 **Peter quant à lui l'ambiance était morose car il se trouvait seul avec sa mère à dîner en silence. La famille Pettigrew fêtait rarement Noël depuis la mort du père de Peter quand celui-ci avait quatre ans. Mais sa mère s'efforçait de lui préparer un bon repas et de lui offrir de beaux cadeaux en cette période de l'année.**

 **Chez les Evans, ceux-ci recevaient à nouveau les Dursley et Lily cacha son désarroi car la sœur de Vernon était de plus en plus insupportable et c'est dans ces moments la que les sœurs Evans, bien qu'ils soient peu, étaient proches. Parfois Pétunia regardait Lily d'un regard qui voulait dire « par pitié qu'elle se taise ! » et Lily tente de l'encourager d'un pincement de lèvres.**

 **Pour Sirius, le jeune homme avait passé le plus beau Noël de son existence car pour la première fois de sa vie il sentait qu'il faisait partie de sa véritable famille … même si il considère les Potter comme tel mais Andromeda faisait tout pour qu'il soit heureux.**

 **Il jouait beaucoup avec sa petite cousine et passait beaucoup de temps avec Ted et se remémorait certains souvenir heureux de son enfance qu'il avait passé avec sa cousine préférée. C'est lors des moments comme ça que Sirius demanda le silence à table et se leva en ayant sa coupe de champagne en main.**

\- Je ne sais comment vous remercier à tous les deux de m'avoir accepté pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Je sais que je peux toujours compter sur vous comme vous vous pouvez compter sur moi à l'avenir. Vous êtes ma famille et je vous aime ! Et je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël !

\- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi ! **Dirent Andromeda et Ted**

\- Zoyeux Noël. **Fit la voix enfantine de Nymphadora**

* * *

 _ **Et voilà cette première partie, qui j'espère vous aura plu ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.**_

 _ **Je vous donne rendez-vous en Mai**_

 _ **De plus je vous donne rendez-vous sur ma page Facebook que vous pourrez retrouvez sur mon profil :)**_

 _ **Bisous bisous**_

 _ **Danao**_


	2. Accidentally in Love

_**Hello tous le mondes, bon je sais que j'avais dis un chapitre par mois mais comme je l'avais finis de l'écrire, j'ai décider de le poster plus tôt :).**_

 _ **Une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir en tout cas !**_

 _ **Allé je vous laisse lire cette seconde partie**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, sauf pour les OC.**_

* * *

 _ **Janvier 1977 :**_

 **Les jours restant des vacances scolaires passèrent à une vitesse folle, et les étudiants de Poudlard faisait leur retour à l'école de sorcellerie. Comme chaque rentrée, les parents de sorciers né moldu avaient la permission de passer dans le monde magique. Sur le quai, Lily embrassa longuement ses parents en leur disant qu'elle les aimaient et elle rassura sa mère en lui disant qu'elle reviendrai pour la mariage de Pétunia et définitivement fin Juin après les résultats des examens. Puis elle rejoignit Caroline qui enlaça longuement sa petite sœur qui ne voulait pas la lâcher, trop effondrée de ne plus avoir sa grande sœur avec elle.**

\- Sara, je reviendrai fin juin, ne t'en fais pas et puis tu sais comment me contacter !

\- Je n'aime pas de savoir loin !

\- Et moi je n'aime pas te savoir dans cet état la alors que je reviens toujours avec des nouveaux tours de magie. Et puis en février j'aurai la majorité sorcière donc je pourrais utiliser la magie à la maison sans aucune crainte et je te montrerai pleins de truck rigolos !

\- C'est vrais ?

\- C'est vrais, mais il faut que je continue à m'exercer à Poudlard !

\- Tu m'écrira ?

\- Toujours !

 **Sara lâcha donc sa sœur qui se dirigea vers ses parents pour les prendre dans ses bras mais qui contrairement à leur fille cadette retenaient leur tristesse.**

\- Fais bien attention à toi, fais bien tes devoirs, prends bien tes notes de cours, couvre-toi quand il fait froids et surtout … **commença Henriette**

\- Pas de folie ! **Termina Caroline.** Je sais maman, tu me le répète tous le temps !

\- Tu verra quand tu sera mère à ton tour !

 _\- N'oublie pas de t'amuser tout de même !_ **Dit son père en français**

 **Caroline qui avait commencer son apprentissage de la langue comprit vite ce que son père avait dit et fit un oui de la tête. Elle les enlaça une nouvelle fois et entra dans le train avec Lily ou elle rejoignirent Alice, Franck et Marlène.**

 **En entrant dans le compartiment, Caroline dit à haute voix pour tout le wagon des Gryffondor …**

\- BONNE ANNEE !

 **Ses camarades la regardèrent de travers mais elle s'en fichait éperdument. Elle prit place à coté de Marlène et Lily entra à son tour poser son sac mais quand elle retourna dans le petit couloir du train pour faire un dernier signe à ses parents mais son regard se stoppa vers un autre couple. Ils étaient entrain de se bécoter au risque de voir le train partir sans eux. La jeune femme regarda attentivement ce couple et quand elle reconnut la silhouette du jeune homme, elle crut faire une attaque. Puis elle tourna ses yeux vers la jeune femme et cette fois-ci elle se sentit défaillir. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et retourna dans le compartiments ou ses amis se racontaient gaîment leurs vacances. Jamais elle ne pourrait enlever dans son esprit ce couple s'embrassant ayant pour visage celui de Willow Smith et James Potter.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Le trajet se fit dans la joie ou tous les élèves de toutes les maisons racontaient leurs vacances en allant dans les plus petits détails. Ainsi que le nouvel ans qu'ils avaient pour la plupart passé avec des amis et qui fut une fête grandiose. Tous parlaient gentiment exceptée une seule personne qui faisait semblant de dormir afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ses amies. Marlène et Caroline parlaient entre elles alors que Alice étaient avec Franck dans un compartiments voisin où ils avaient rejoint les amis du jeune sorcier.**

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui arrive à Lily ? **Demanda Marlène qui la regardait**

\- On a eut un nouvel an assez festif puisqu'il s'est déroulé sur trois jours et on a pas beaucoup dormit. **Expliqua Caroline**

\- Au faites tu compte faire quoi alors pour Sirius ?

\- Par Merlin, je ne sais pas, je n'y pas pensée durant deux semaines et voilà que tu me fou dans l'embarra une nouvelle fois !

\- Désolée, mais il faut que tu fasse quelques chose sinon ça va te travailler au points que tu ne sera plus aussi concentrée sur les cours et hop à la poubelle les ASPICs

\- Alors la jamais ! Jamais je permettrai un garçon se mettre entre mes études et moi ! Manquerai plus que ça !

\- Bon au moins on est sûr que tu veux avoir ces fichu examens !

\- Ah oui, on me donne la possibilité d'exercer de la vrai magie alors faut que je fasse honneur à ma chance !

 **Dans un compartiment plus loin, les Maraudeurs discutaient de beaucoup de chose mais surtout de la nouvelle qu'ils avaient apprit lors de leurs arrivée sur la voie 9-3/4 en voyant leur ami embrasser à pleine bouche Willow Smith.**

\- Combien de fois je vais devoir vous le répéter, c'est Willow qui s'est jetée sur moi !

\- Mais tu l'as repoussé trop tard car je suis certain que tous le monde vous a vu vous bécoter ! **Dit Sirius.** Espérons qu'Evans n'ait rien vu

\- Ça m'étonnerai ! Vous étiez bien à la vu de tous le train ! **Dit Remus.** En tout cas j'insiste sur ce que j'ai dis avant les vacances, il faut tu parle avec Lily sur ce que tu ressens pour elle sans faire de l'humour ou quoi !

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! **Grogna James**

\- Et toi Queudver qu'en pense-tu ? **Demanda Sirius**

 **Depuis le départ, Peter n'avait pas bronché un seul mot et restait dans son coin à écouter ses amis. Quand Sirius demanda son avis il avait sursauté légèrement.**

\- Je pense que si tu veux réellement Evans, je pense que la meilleure solution serai de continuer de sortir avec Willow et comme elles ne peuvent pas se supporter, Lily va être jalouse et va peut-être comprendre qu'elle ressent quelque chose pour toi ! **Dit-il**

\- Ça se tiens mais on est pas si bête que ça hein ? **Fit Sirius**

\- Dis par celui qui embrasse Caroline sur la bouche alors que j'avais dis sur la joue ! **Ajouta Remus en souriant.** Quel ironie !

\- Ah non, les gars ne recommencez pas ! J'avais tout oublié durant deux semaines !

\- N'empêche que Remus à raison Patmol ! Je pense sérieusement que tu commence à tomber sous le charme de Caroline vu qu'a chaque fois que tu la vois tu as des moments d'absences ! **Renchérit James.** Il aurait alors fallut que ce soit à elle seule que tu propose un rendez-vous !

\- Pour qu'elle me frappe par la suite ? Je je ne pense pas non !

\- Allons, elle ne t'a pas frappée lors de ton anniversaire ni même les jours qui ont suivit pourquoi elle le ferai maintenant ? **Demanda Remus**

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dis, cette fille est une tornade à la française, on sait jamais quand elle commence ni même quand elle se termine ! Je tiens à ma peau !

 **Le train arriva et tous les étudiants furent accueillit par Hagrid qui amena les élèves vers deux directions différentes, les premières, deuxièmes et troisièmes année allèrent vers les barques alors que les quatrièmes, cinquièmes, sixième et septième années allèrent vers les carrioles.**

 **Les filles virent la carrioles partir et attendirent la leur quand les Maraudeurs arrivèrent.**

\- Bonsoir tous le monde et bonne année ! **Fit Remus**

\- Bonne année ! **Répondirent les filles**

 **Lily regardait James du coin de l'œil mais le détourna très vite pour ne pas être prise en flagrant délit. Par contre Sirius et Caroline se fixaient, c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient depuis les vacances et comme auparavant ils ne surent quoi se dire. Marlène comprit le jeu et chuchota à Caroline …**

\- Lâche toi !

\- De quoi ? **Demanda la concernée**

\- Sirius !

\- Oh … t'as raison ! Black ?!

 **L'interpellé se tourna vers elle surprit qu'elle lui parle de nouveau. Elle s'avança vers lui et se planta face à lui bras croisés.**

\- Oui ?

 **Elle décroise ses bras et se mit à le frapper gentiment sur le torse, le jeune sorcier sachant qu'elle ferai un geste de ce genre se protégea la tête et demanda de l'aide à ses amis mais personne ne vint vu qu'ils étaient tous mort de rire de voir Sirius Black se faire frapper par une fille.**

\- Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il t'a pris ? **Demanda-t-elle en continuant de la frapper.** Par Merlin mais pourquoi tu as fais ça espèce de sac à puces ?

\- Mais arrête tu me fais mal !

\- Pas tant que tu aura répondu à mes questions gros balourd !

 **Sentant qu'il s'est laissé assez frapper il attrapa ses mains et la regarda dans les yeux. Il afficha un sourire et dit …**

\- Ça te dis un rendez-vous ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Ce week-end aux Trois Balais et je te paye la bière au beurre !

\- Mais ça va pas non ? Je ne suis pas comme toutes ces greluches que tu drague sans cesse et qui peuvent se mettre en quatre pour toi !

 **Elle se dégagea de son emprise, prit son sac et retourna auprès des filles en marmonnant …**

\- Non mais il rêve, je ne suis pas un trophé parmi tant d'autres !

 **Marlène qui avait entendu se tourna vers Sirius et dit**

\- Elle accepte !

\- C'est pas vrais ! **Rétorqua Caroline aussitôt**

\- Je prends la réponse positive ! **Dit-il**

 **La carriole arriva et les Maraudeurs montèrent. Sirius fit un clin d'œil à Caroline qui lui grimaça et lança un regard noir à Marlène qui souriait à pleine dent.**

\- Alors toi … , **marmonna Caroline entre ses dents avant d'être coupée**

\- Tu me remerciera plus tard !

 **Une nouvelle carriole arriva et les jeunes sorcières montèrent dessus et la carriole avança toute seule en s'engouffrant dans la foret.**

 **En arrivant devant l'entrée du château, tous les étudiants allèrent dans leurs salles communes afin de pouvoir aller s'habiller et rejoindre aussitôt la grande salle.**

 **Quand ils furent tous assis, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et demanda le silence.**

\- Bien avant toute chose, bonne et heureuse année à tous. Vos professeurs et moi même nous vous souhaitons le meilleur pour cette année qui commence et nous souhaitons bonne chance au septièmes années qui devront passer leurs ASPICs d'ici quelques mois. Ensuite, je tiens à vous rappeler quelques nouveaux points du règlement intérieur, tous les élèves devront retourner dans leurs salles communes dés la fin du repas et de nouvelles rondes des préfets seront mit en place jusqu'à vingt-et-une heure trente, il est bien entendu interdit de vous balader dans la foret interdit. Nouveau point important qui à été mit en place et dont notre concierge monsieur Rusard à tenu à vous faire savoir qu'il est formellement interdit de vous balader dans le couloir du troisième étages de l'aile droite à moins que vous ne vouliez souffrir dans d'atroces souffrances ! Merci et bon retour à Poudlard !

 **Des applaudissements se firent entendre dans toute la grande salle. Malgré que les préfets de chaque maisons pensaient la même chose : ils devraient organiser une réunion le plus vite possible afin de voir les raison qui pousse les professeurs à agir ainsi.**

 **Le repas se dévoila et tous les élèves se servirent et les discussions commencèrent.**

\- Eh bien, je me demande pourquoi Dumby agit ainsi ? **Demanda Caroline**

\- « Dumby » ? **Fit Alice en haussant les sourcils.** C'est qui ?

\- C'est le surnom que j'ai donné à Dumbledore … c'est mignon je trouve !

\- C'est stupide tu veux dire ! Depuis que Paul t'a donné tous les surnoms qu'il donnait à ses profs tu fais pareil ! **Dit Lily**

\- Ben oui donc Dumbledore c'est Dumby, McGonagll j'ai pas été chercher loin c'est McGo, Slughorn c'est Sluggy et les autres je dois chercher encore !

\- Enfin bref, tu nous dira les raisons Lily si jamais il y a une réunion ? **Dit Marlène**

\- Si j'en ai le droit ! **Répondit-elle**

 **Quand le repas se termina, une note fut envoyé à tous les préfets de se rejoindre dans la salle des préfets pour cette réunion qui aura lieu le soir même. Lily alla donc vers la salle et se planta devant la gargouille afin de donner le mot de passe.**

\- Citron meringue !

 **La gargouille pivota afin de dévoiler une grande porte en bois ou il y avait marqué « Salle des Préfets », elle entra dans la pièces ou la plupart des autres préfets et préfets en chef y étaient. Elle prit place à coté de son binôme et quand tous furent arrivés le préfets en chef Augustin Reeves de Serdaigle se leva et prit la parole. Firent**

\- Bonsoir à tous et bonne année pour commencer. Je pense que nous avons tous été surprit du nouvel règlement qui est entré en vigueur durant les vacances. Quels sont les raison seuls les préfets et les préfets en chef qui sont resté ici peuvent je pense nous fournir des infos sinon il faudra aller voir nos directeur de maison au risque de se prendre un rejet d'informations. Je laisse donc la parole à Severus et Jacob qui sont restés ici pendant ces vacances.

 **Les préfets de Serpentard et Serdaigle se levèrent et firent face à l'ensemble de leurs collègues. Ce fut Jacob qui commença.**

\- Nous avons aucune information précise sur la nouvelle réglementation car nous n'avons pas été prévenu mais néanmoins nous avons eu l'annonce qu'un grand sorcier philosophe avait eut rendez-vous avec le professeur Dumbledore quelques jours après Noël.

\- De qui s'agissait-il ? **Demanda Heather McCarthy des Poufssoufles**

\- Nous n'avons pas eu son nom malheureusement mais tous ce que nous savons c'est que nous devions surveiller l'aile ou se trouve le bureau du directeur et que aucun élèves qui avait dans l'école s'y promène. **Répondit Severus**

\- Je pense donc que la meilleure solution serai de demander à nos directeurs de maison la raison de cette nouvelle réglementations, car si nous surprenons un élèves dans le couloir du troisième étage de l'aile droite …

\- Ils vont nous demander pourquoi vu qu'auparavant ce coté du château n'était pas interdit …et donc ils partiront bredouille tout comme nous le sommes ! C'est compréhensible ! **Fit Théodore Sander le binôme de Lily**

\- Donc nous sommes tous d'accords, chacun demandera à son directeur de maison et informera les autres lors de la prochaine réunion que nous aurons le mois prochain.

 **Tous acceptèrent la requête émise par leur préfet en chef qui les laisse partir afin qu'il remplissent leurs devoirs d'aller surveiller leur partie du château ou se trouvaient leurs maison.**

 **Lily et Théodore allèrent ensemble faire leur tour de garde.**

\- Tu en pense quoi toi de la nouvelle réglementation ? **Demanda le jeune Gryffondor**

\- Surprenante je te l'avoue mais si Dumbledore le fait c'est qu'il doit y avoir une bonne raison ! Alors dans ce cas là pour le savoir deux solutions sont envisageable soit ils nous disent rien, on reste dans l'ignorance et on fait ce nous avons décidés ce soir soit ils organisent une prochain réunion avec nous ! **Répondit-elle**

\- Je pense comme toi … oh mais c'est pas vrais ! **Dit-il en voyant des élèves de seconde année.** Qu'est-ce que vous faites la ? Il est interdit de se promener dans les couloirs, dés que le repas est terminer ! Retourner vite dans vos dortoirs sous peine de recevoir une heure de retenu !

 **Les secondes années obéirent sans plus attendre et les deux préfets reprirent leur ronde de surveillance.**

 **Ils retournèrent à leur salle commune à vingt-et-un heure trente et allèrent se coucher.**

\- Alors Lily ? **Demanda Marlène.** Qu'est-ce que tu as appris ?

\- Rien malheureusement, aucun préfets ou le préfet en chef étaient au courant de ce qu'il est arrivé durant les vacances. **Répondit-elle**

\- Par curiosité, j'aimerai bien allé au troisième étage ! **Dit Caroline**

\- Ah non ! Tu le fais et je te met un mois de retenus tous les soirs ! **La prévient Lily**

 **Caroline savait que sa meilleure amie avait encore mal digérée la fois où elles sont allé dehors et quand elles se font fait attaquer par un loup garou. Par ailleurs Caroline se demanda qui pouvait être ce loup garou et comptait entamer ses recherches le plus vite possible.**

 **Lily se changea en pyjama et se coucha néanmoins, elle était comme Caroline, très curieuse de savoir ce qu'il se cachait au troisième étage. Et c'est en se posant un nombre incalculable de questions qu'elle finit par s'endormir.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

\- Bien, avez-vous des questions ? **Demanda le professeur McGonagall**

 **La main de Alice se leva et le professeur l'interrogea.**

\- Quand vous dite sélectif vous vouliez entendre quoi par la ?

\- Eh bien quand l'école fut crée, les quatre fondateurs, qui furent des amis de longues dates, voulaient que chaque matières correspondent à un type d'élèves. Mais les tensions commençait à s'accroître entre eux alors ils créèrent le Choixpeau magique, celui qui vous répartit dans vos maison en première année, afin qu'il puise le potentiel dans l'esprit de chaque élèves qui sera apte à suivre certaines matière que chaque fondateurs voulaient y instauré.

\- Est-ce que les enfants de parents moldus y était dans leurs choix ? **Demanda un autre élève**

\- Trois d'entre eux furent enthousiasme à cette idée car ils estimaient que chacun pouvais avoir du potentiels mais le quatrième s'y était opposé mais il fut forcer de ranger du coté de son collègues et il décida donc de partir. D'autres questions ?

 **Cette fois-ci aucun élèves ne leva la main, et donc le professeur McGonagall donna un devoir, chaque élèves devaient rendre trois rouleaux de parchemins sur le fondateur de leurs propre maison. Ces rouleaux serviront d'aide à réviser leurs examens finaux.**

 **Les élèves quittèrent le cours mais Lily y resta afin de puiser quelques infos pour les préfets.**

\- Veuillez m'excusez professeur !

\- Oui Miss Evans ?

\- Je voudrai vous parler de la nouvelle réglementation …

\- Je suis navrée miss Evans mais les professeurs et moi avons l'interdiction de vous en parler que vous soyez des élève, préfets ou bien préfets en chef. Vous n'obtiendrez donc aucune information de ma part. Je suis désolée !

\- Je comprend, mais que devrons nous dire si nous surprenions des élèves dans cet endroit du château ? Que devrions-nous leur dire ?

\- Simplement que le troisième étage n'a jamais servit et qu'il est à partir d'aujourd'hui fermé pour non usage.

\- Bien merci professeur !

 **Elle la salua et partit rejoindre ses amies qui l'attendait en dehors de la salle de classe. Elles allèrent à la bibliothèque afin de commencer leurs parchemins de révisions pour les ASPICs. Par la même occasion, Caroline emprunta un livre parlant des loups garous et le cacha dans son sac et commença à réviser.**

 **Du coté des Maraudeurs, ceux-ci ne se préoccupaient aucunement des révisions et profitaient de chahuter dans la neige en commençant une bataille de boule de neige entre eux suivit d'autres élèves. Mais ils furent réprimander par Argus Rusard qui les menaça à coup de balais. Cette menace donna une idée à James qui prit sa baguette dans sa main et fit souffler un vent de neige qui vola en direction du concierge qui resta figé sur place surprit. James fut aider par Sirius puis de Remus. Peter avait bien trop peur de ce faire attraper pour se joindre à eux.**

 **Quand ils estimèrent s'être assez amusés, ils partirent en courant afin de ne pas se faire attraper par le « vieux dingo » comme ils le surnommaient. Ils trouvèrent refuge près de la salle sur demande et décidèrent de s'y rendre.**

 **Mais quelle fut leur surprise quand ils virent qu'elle était déjà fréquentée.**

\- Oh non, pas elle ! **Souffla James**

\- Les garçons vous pouvez nous laisser James et moi ? Nous avons à parler ! **Dit Willow aux trois Maraudeurs**

 **Remus regarda James qui fit un signe positif de la tête et le lycanthrope incita Peter et Sirius d'attendre James dans la salle commune. Laissant ainsi James seul avec Willow !**

\- Ferme les yeux ! **Lui dit-elle**

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est une surprise !

 **Il fit ce qu'elle demanda et quand elle lui dit qu'il pouvait les ré-ouvrir, il découvrit la salle sur demande transformée en une sorte de chambre : il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin, la cheminée faisait crépiter un bon feux, des rideaux de couleur rouge et blancs parsemaient la pièces et des pétales de roses rouges recouvrait le sol.**

 **James regarda la pièce afin d'y trouver un explication mais quand il posa un regard sur la jeune Poufssoufle il comprit l'allusion quand il vit sa chemise présentant un décolleté sur sa poitrine, et se dégagea quand elle agrippa son cou.**

\- Alors la il n'en est pas question ! **Dit-il**

\- Mais enfin James, je pensais que nous …

\- Il n'y a pas de « nous » Willow, il n'y aura jamais de « nous », quand vas-tu te le mettre dans le crâne ?

\- James je vois bien que tu as du désir pour moi alors je te rends la tâche plus facile en te l'offrant ! **Dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieur sensuellement**

\- Seulement, il y a un problème ! Je n'en veux pas !

\- Et si moi j'en ai envie ?

\- Alors jette ton dévolus sur quelqu'un d'autre !

\- Mais c'est toi que je veux !

 **Et il voulait Lily, Remus avait raison … comme toujours, il aurai dû allé voir Lily et lui dire ce qu'il ressentait sincèrement pour elle ! Ainsi il n'aurai pas à vivre cette situation gênante.**

\- Willow, je préfère être honnête avec toi, je ne peux nier que tu es superbe comme fille !

\- Eh ben alors ?

\- Ben ce qu'il y a c'est que tu n'es pas mon type de fille !

\- Je sais ! Je sais que ton type de fille est le style Evans mais elle est sans intérêt et puis elle est tellement ennuyante ! Je sais que pour le bal de Noël tu m'as invitée afin de la faire enrager mais il faut te rendre à l'évidence …, **elle s'approcha de plus en plus et agrippa son cou,** elle se fiche complètement de toi donc elle ne te mérite pas !

 **Elle commença à l'embrasser dans le cou et à lui ouvrit sa chemise tandis qu'il tentait de se débattre. Il réussit à s'échapper d'elle au moment ou elle allait s'attaquer à son pantalon.**

\- J'ai dis non Willow ! **Dit-il froidement**

\- Très bien tu ne me laisse pas le choix, **dit-elle en sortant sa baguette,** immobilus !

\- Protégo ! **Rétorqua-t-il en même temps.** Par Merlin mais tu es folle !

 **Il sortit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, quand il sortit il constata que personne ne traînait dans les couloirs aussitôt il se mit en direction de la salle commune tout en se rhabillant … mais Merlin devait être contre lui car il tombe nez à nez avec Lily qui le regardait de la tête au pied. Il se figea face à elle honteux mais termina de se rhabiller.**

 **Puis Lily vit Willow à peut près dans le même état, partir dans la direction opposée et ouvrit encore plus les yeux en regardant James sans rien lui dire.**

\- Lily ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

\- Mais je ne crois … rien Potter !

\- Je n'ai pas … j'ai rien fais avec Willow !

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux Potter, c'est ta vie !

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Le premier week-end de l'année arriva très vite, les élèves avaient donc deux jours de libres. Et lors de ce week-end que Sirius avait invité Caroline à boire un verre aux Trois Balais. Elle devait le rejoindre dans la salle commune, elle passa son dernier pull et prit son manteaux et son écharpe qu'elle passa autour du cou en descendant les escaliers.**

\- Tu es prête ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Malheureusement oui ! **Répondit-elle**

\- Allé tu vas voir je très gentil comme garçon !

\- J'ai jamais dis le contraire c'est ton caractère de Don Juan qui est insupportable !

 **Ils allèrent à l'entrée de l'école et Caroline prit le bras de Sirius afin qu'il puisse transplaner. Ils arrivèrent à Pré-au-lard enneiger et devant les Trois Balais. Ils entrèrent et aussitôt ils prennent place à une table isolée, un serveur vint prendre leur commande et chacun prit une bière au beurre, d'un coup de baguette le serveur lança au loin deux verres qui se remplirent et vinrent de poser devant les clients. Sirius paya la boisson en avance et le serveur partit et ainsi le rendez-vous entre Caroline et lui commença.**

 **Au château, Rusard apporta le courrier au professeur Dumbledore qui était dans son bureau dans la lecture des prochains élèves moldus qui pourrai être intégrés dans l'école d'ici la prochain rentrée.**

\- Je vous apporte le courriers professeur !

\- Je vous remercie Argus ! Puisque vous êtes la pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît m'aider à accrocher ce tableau ? **Demanda le directeur en remonta ses lunettes à demi lune**

\- Bien sûr professeur !

 **Aussitôt le concierge commença la tâche qui lui été attribue tandis qu'Albus Dumbledore regarda les différents parchemins. Ainsi, il avait des parchemins venant du Ministère, un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier et autres publicité. Mais une autre forme de lettre attira son attention, elle était différentes des autres blanches et plate. Il en déduit qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre venant du monde moldu. Il entreprit de l'ouvrir et de prendre la feuille pliée en trois et une fois la lettre tendu, il lut son contenu.**

\- Argus ! **Appela-t-il d'une voix blanche**

Oui professeur ?

\- Pouvez-vous allé me chercher une élève c'est extrêmement urgent !

 **Aux Trois Balais, Caroline éclata de rire car Sirius voulait qu'elle lui apprenne à parler français mais il avait beaucoup de mal !**

\- Ben quoi je suis nul ?

\- Tu es pitoyable, on ne dit pas _je su Sirius Black, je diept ans_! C'est _je suis Sirius Black, j'ai dix-sept ans_! **Se moqua-t-elle**

\- Je te promet qu'un jour je saurai parler français ! Et je pense que je serai même capable de tenir une conversation avec ton père ou toi !

\- Eh bien alors il y a du boulot !

 **Elle continua de lui donner des phrase qu'il devait répéter mais le résultat finissait toujours par une crise de fou rire à travers les Trois Balais. Tellement prit dans leur hilarité ils ne virent pas Alice s'approcher d'eux tremblante !**

\- Caroline !

\- Alice mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? **Demanda-t-elle surprise.** Et où est Franck ?

\- Au château, il faut à tout prix que tu rentre avec moi !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle est devenu hystérique, elle cris comme une forcenée, elle tremble comme pas possible et dés que quelque chose à le malheur d'être dans ses mains elle l'envoi à travers la pièce. Avec James, Remus, Peter, Marlène, Franck et même les professeurs Dumbledore et McGagonall on n'arrive pas à la calmer. On ne sait plus quoi faire, tu es notre dernière chance ! **Expliqua Alice paniquée**

\- De qui tu parle ? **Demande Sirius**

\- Lily

 **Aussitôt, tous les trois quittèrent le bar et transplanèrent au château où ils coururent en direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor qui fut exceptionnellement évacuée. Le trio traversa leurs camarades de maison qui se demandaient ce qu'il se passait. Quand ils entrèrent, il virent les trois Maraudeurs, Franck, les professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore dans la salle commune.**

\- Elle est où ? **Demanda Caroline**

\- Dans votre dortoir, **répondit le professeur de métamorphose,** Miss McKinnon est resté en haut pour …

 **Elle fut coupée par un cri hystérique ainsi qu'un bruit sourd, aussitôt Caroline monta les marches en courant et s'avança vers son dortoir. Elle poussa la porte et tapota l'épaule de Marlène qui se retourna, elle lui fait signe de sortir et demanda …**

\- Elle t'as dit quelque chose ?

\- Non ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

\- Elle est en pleine crise de nerf ! Va rejoindre les autres en bas je m'en charge ! Et allé prévenir madame Pomfresh elle va avoir du travail je pense !

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui !

 **Marlène fit ce que Caroline lui avait demandé tandis que la jeune sorcière entra dans la chambre. Elle regarda la pièce et vit qu'effectivement c'était le chaos total : des livres ouverts par terre, les lits défait , les meubles déplacés et même les lumière brisées au sol.**

\- Lily ?

 **La jeune rousse se retourna vers elle et la regarda, Caroline eut un moment de recul en voyant sa meilleure amie ainsi. Lily avait les yeux gonflés et rougis, le visage en sueur et rouge de colère, ses bras et ses mains étaient en sang et elle ne respirait plus normalement !**

 **La Gryffondor s'approcha d'elle ...**

\- NE T'APPROCHE SURTOUT PAS ! **Cria Lily**

\- D'accords, je reste où je suis !

 **Lily continua de tourner en rond et envoya des livres à travers la chambre et Caroline se baissa pour ne pas en prendre un dans la figure. Profitant du moment ou Lily était de dos, Caroline s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans les bras.**

 **La jeune rousse tenta de se dégager de son emprise mais Caroline la resserra encore plus. Après un bon cri et quelques autre moyens de se débattre, Lily se laissa tomber au sol toujours tenu par Caroline qui avait sa tête poser contre son dos. Ainsi Caroline la berça doucement en lui faisant des « chut » et des « calme toi ».**

\- Je suis là, calme toi tu te fais du mal pour rien ! **Dit-elle d'une voix douce**

\- Je suis perdu … je ne les reverrai plus jamais … **pleura Lily**

\- Calme toi !

\- Seule … je suis toute seule … ils m'ont abandonnée … ils nous ont abandonnées

\- Mais non tu n'es pas seule, je suis là et puis il y a aussi Alice, Franck, Marlène et les Maraudeurs qui sont là ! **Rassura-t-elle.** Et puis tu as ta sœur et tes parents !

 **Lily redoubla ses pleurs et Caroline resserra encore plus son étreinte sur sa meilleure amie. C'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait ainsi que elle n'aimait pas du tout ça, qu'est-ce qui a bien a put arrivé pour mettre Lily dans cet état la ?**

 **Caroline lui frotta le bras se fichant d'avoir les mains tâchées de sang.**

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? **Demanda-t-elle après un moment de silence**

\- Il … il y a eu un … un accident de voiture. Un camion … transportant du matériels lourds et puis le chauffards s'est endormit au volant et … il a donc foncé sur la voiture … qui arrivait en sens inverse et … le choc …, **recommençant à trembler**

\- Chuuut, **dit Caroline attendant la suite**

\- Dans la voiture se trouvaient un couple … le choc à … été tellement fort qu'ils … ils … qu'ils sont mort sur le coup. Le … couple dans … dans la voiture … c'était …

\- C'était qui ? **Demanda la jeune sorcière doucement**

 **En attendant la réponse de Lily, Caroline avait le cœur qui battait très vite au point qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine tellement il battait fort. Puis dans un souffle Lily répondit …**

\- … mes parents !

 **Lily recommença à pleurée tous ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir et Caroline ne la lâcha pas pour autant malgré qu'elle avait sentit son cœur manquer un ou plusieurs battements.**

 **Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, Charles et Elizabeth Evans décédés dans un accident de voiture ! Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, elle devait se tromper ça ne pouvait pas être possible ! Pas eux ! Pas ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses deuxièmes parents !**

 **Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir légèrement sur le professeur Dumbledore suivit du professeur McGonagall et de madame Pomfresh, elle leur fait signe d'entrée et elle força Lily à se lever pour s'asseoir contre le mur.**

\- Madame Pomfresh va s'occuper de tes bras et tes mains, je vais allé te chercher un verre d'eau ! D'accord ?

 **Lily fit un « oui » de la tête et ayant le regard dans le vide. Elle passa devant les professeurs qui lui firent un signe de tête pour rassurer la jeune femme qu'ils s'occupaient de sa meilleure amie. Elle descendit et fut rejointe par ses amis.**

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? **Demanda Sirius.** Le professeur Dumbledore n'a rien voulut nous dire !

\- Apportez moi une poubelle je vais vomir ! Et allez chercher deux verres d'eau !

 **Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Remus donna la poubelle à Caroline qui eut le temps de remonter ses cheveux brun et vomit tous ce que contenait son estomac. Et Alice et Franck partirent chercher un verre d'eau !**

\- C'est quoi les tâches sur ton pull ? **Demanda Peter**

\- J'ai dû prendre Lily dans mes bras et ses bras et ses mains étaient en sang ! **Répondit-elle en plongeant à nouveau la tête dans la poubelle.** Pourquoi eux ? Ils ne méritaient pas ça ! Ils n'avaient même pas cinquante ans encore !

 **Alice et Franck revenaient avec des verres, d'eau, Franck le monta à l'étage pour redescendre quelques secondes plus tard et Alice le donna à Caroline qui le bu d'un trait après s'être rincée la bouche.**

\- Ça va mieux ? **Demanda Remus**

\- Ouais, c'est le contre coup que j'ai de vomir quand j'apprends une mauvaise nouvelle !

\- Pourquoi qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Lily ? **Demanda James qui était silencieux jusque là**

\- Ses parents sont mort dans un accident de voiture !

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **La gare de King Cross étaient bondées de monde ce jour là, mais un groupe de jeune adolescents la traversait pour y trouver leur amis. Ils avaient cherchés sur tous les quais du la gare mais décidèrent de retourner au lieu de rendez-vous.**

 **Un peu plus loin entre les voies neuf et dix, une groupe de neuf personnes, marchaient en tenant compagnie à leur amie qui avait le regard dans le vide.**

\- Bon les gars n'oubliez pas, on ne parle pas de magie, aucune allusion sur des baguettes, balais volant ou bien le Quidditch ! Si ils vous posent des question remémorez-vous ce que je vous ai dis dans le train ! **Dit Caroline en rappelant les règles à suivre dans le monde moldu**

 **Ils avancèrent et chacun des groupes virent l'autre. Le groupe de Moldu allèrent directement prendre Lily dans les bras afin de lui faire entendre qu'ils étaient là pour elle. Puis ils prirent Caroline dans leurs bras et la jeune sorcière présenta ses camarades.**

\- Bon hum … je vous présente Remus, Sirius, Peter, James, Franck, Alice et Marlène nos amis de notre école !

\- Enchanté ! **Fit Remus**

 **Ils se serrèrent tous la main et Caroline continua les présentation.**

\- Les gars je vous présentes nos amis d'enfances William, Ella, Sandy, Paul, Henry et Daniel

\- On y va ? Car, il y a du monde sur la route et j'ai pas réellement envie d'être dans les bouchons ! **Dit Henry**

\- Vous avez assez de voiture ? **Demanda Caroline**

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas !

 **Ils prirent tous la direction de la sortie, quand William attrapa le bras de Caroline.**

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Comment tu veux qu'elle aille ?

\- Question idiote je sais !

\- Quand elle a apprit, elle est devenu hystérique, elle a mit la chambre sans dessus-dessous et frappait ses poings contre le mur. J'ai réussis à la calmer avec du mal ! Et comment va Pétunia ?

\- On ne l'a pas beaucoup vu depuis … depuis l'annonce, son fiancé s'en occupe mais d'après ce que nous avons comprit, elle refuse manger. Ce sont même tes parents qui ont organisés l'enterrement car elle ne s'en sentait pas capable !

\- A quelle heure on doit se rejoindre demain ?

\- La cérémonie est à onze heure donc rendez-vous à l'église à dix heure trente au plus tard. Puis il y aura un buffet chez les Evans !

 **Ils rejoignirent le reste du groupe et se séparèrent pour allé en voiture. Lily était avec Caroline, James et Remus dans la voiture de William.**

\- Je vous dépose où ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Hum …, **commença Caroline**

\- Chez moi ! Je veux rentrer chez moi ! **Dit Lily d'une voix rocailleuse**

\- Tu es sûr ? **Demanda Remus**

\- Oui, je veux simplement rentrer à la maison !

\- Comme tu veux Lilou ! **Répondit William**

 **Le jeune homme prit la direction du quartier de Lily suivit des autres voitures et quand ils arrivèrent à destination, les sorciers purent voir l'ensemble extérieur de la maison des Evans. Remus laissa sortir Lily mais James la rattrapa et lui posa un baiser sur le front. Puis elle sortit et Caroline demanda …**

\- Tu veux qu'on reste avec toi ?

\- Non, je crois que j'ai besoin de rester seule !

\- A ta guise, tu sais quoi faire si tu veux de la compagnie ! **Dit Remus**

 **Elle fit un oui de la tête et Lily s'approcha de la porte d'entrée, elle souffla un bon coup et enserra la clef afin de rentrée à l'intérieur. Quand elle disparut, William fit signe à Henry et Paul de le suivre. Caroline avait invité ses amis sorciers à dormir chez elle. Quand ils arrivèrent quelques rues plus loin, tous sortirent des voitures et allèrent à l'entrée de la famille Bernard.**

\- C'est moi ! **Lança Caroline**

 **Sa sœur et sa mère allèrent à sa rencontre et Sara prit son aînée dans ses bras qui lui rendit son étreinte. Puis Henriette se joignit à elle, elle embrassa sa fille sur le front et Caroline eut les larmes aux yeux en remerciant Merlin et Dieu d'avoir encore ses parents en vie.**

\- J'aurai aimer rentrer pour d'autres circonstances !

\- Moi aussi ma chérie ! Où est Lily ?

\- Elle voulut qu'on la dépose chez elle ! **Informa Remus**

\- Euh maman, je te présente des amis de classe Remus, James, Marlène, Sirius, Peter, Alice et Franck

\- Ravi de faire votre connaissance, j'ai préparée des cookies, venez vous devez avoir faim !

 **Le petit groupe de jeune entrèrent dans le salon chacun trouve de quoi s'asseoir et Henriette apporta des verres de lait et des cookies.**

 **Dans la maison des Evans, Lily était à l'étage devant la porte close de la chambre de ses parents, elle l'ouvrit et alla jusqu'à l'armoire ou elle prit un des pulls de sa mère afin d'humecter l'odeur maternelle encore présente. Elle s'installa au sol et pleura à nouveau. Son vente criait famine mais elle décida de ne pas l'écouter et se concentrer à nouveau sur la perte de ses parents.**

 **Le lendemain, elle verrait sa sœur qui sera sans doute dans le même état qu'elle et elle remercie Vernon de pouvoir la soutenir dans cette épreuve alors qu'elle, elle n'avait personne pour hurler sa colère. Le lendemain, elle leurs ferai un dernier au revoir avant de pouvoir allée les rejoindre quelques années plus tard.**

 **Elle se leva et courut au WC afin de vomir toutes ses tripes qui lui restait dans le ventre et ainsi elle eut réellement le ventre vide. Après s'être rincée la bouche et laver les dents et mains, elle alla dans la cuisine voir si il y avait quelques chose à grignoter mais ce qu'elle vit lui noua à nouveau l'estomac. Sa mère avait préparée un gâteau à l'orange, le préféré de son père, et il attendait d'être manger !**

 **Elle prit un couteau et en coupa un morceau qu'elle se servit dans une petite assiette.**

 **La nuit tomba rapidement, sur la ville Londonienne, James accompagné des Maraudeurs allèrent chercher Lily. Ils entrèrent sans frapper comme leur avait dit Caroline et allèrent directement dans le salon. L'image de Lily recroquevillée dans le canapé tenant fermement le pull de sa mère serra le cœur de James qui alla immédiatement à coté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. La jeune femme se laissa faire et les Maraudeurs en firent autant.**

\- Tu vas mieux ? **Demanda Sirius**

\- Pas vraiment ! **Répondit Lily**

\- Sache une chose Lily, ceux que nous aimons ne nous quitte jamais ! On peut toujours les retrouver !

\- Où ?

\- Ici ! **Dit Sirius en désignant l'emplacement du cœur**

 **Elle lui sourit reconnaissante et se plongea encore dans l'étreinte de James. Remus lui prit la main et la caressa doucement et Peter en fit de même avec l'autre main.**

\- Tu as mangé ? **Demanda le lycanthrope**

\- Une part de gâteau !

\- Tu veux quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Ma sœur mais je suis certaine qu'elle a besoin du réconfort de mon beau-frère ! Alors je la laisse tranquille !

\- On devrai rentrer, tu va avoir une longue journée demain ! **Conseilla Peter**

\- Euh si ça ne vous dérange pas je préfère reste ici jusqu'à qu'on retourne à Poudlard !

 **Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent en étudiant cette éventualité mais firent un oui de la tête et James répondit.**

\- Je reste avec toi, comme ça tu ne sera pas toute seule

\- D'accords !

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **L'église était remplit, des amis, de la famille, des voisins et même un entourage venaient rendre un dernier hommage à Charles et Elizabeth Evans. Deux cercueils était posés devant l'autel ou le prêtre énonçait combien la vie était précieuse. Et que nous devions en profiter au maximum.**

 **Les amis de Lily étaient juste derrière le rang ou se se trouvaient Lily et Pétunia accompagnées de Vernon, qui serrai la main de Pétunia, et de leurs grands-parents. Les sœurs Evans étaient côté à côte écoutant d'une seule oreille les paroles du prêtre. Puis Pétunia regarda sa sœur cadette qui avait les mais liées en regardant le sol. Ainsi, elle lâcha la main de son fiancé et prit Lily par l'épaule et elle posa son menton sur sa tête. Lily répondit à cette étreinte en entourant la taille de son aînée. Les sœurs restaient enlacées ainsi jusqu'à que la cérémonie se termina et que le petit trajet jusqu'au cimetière ce fasse. Le prête bénit la tombe et les cercueils avant que ceux-ci ne soient mit en terre.**

 **Une fois que ce fut fait, les invités allèrent chez les Evans afin d'assister au buffet, laissant les sœurs faire le commencement de leur deuil.**

\- Allez-y je ramènerai Pétunia et Lily ! **Proposa Vernon**

\- Cela vous dérange si je reste avec vous ? **Demanda James**

 **Vernon fit un non de la tête et tous partirent laissant les deux jeunes hommes prêts de la voiture de Vernon en attendant que les sœurs Evans reviennent.**

 **Pétunia prit alors la main de sa cadette et dit …**

\- Si tu le souhaite, je voudrait que tu ce soit toi qui m'amène à l'autel !

\- Ce serai un honneur ! **Dit Lily en la regardant**

 **Elles restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant de rejoindre les jeunes hommes à la voiture. Quand ils arrivèrent, elle prirent chacun des invités dans leurs bras et Pétunia fit un bref discourt !**

\- Lily et moi tenions à vous remerciez pour être la aujourd'hui ! Merci d'être venu rendre hommage à nos parents ! Certains d'entre vous nous ont prit dans leurs bras en disant que la douleur s'estompera au fil du temps ce qui arrivera ! Merci une nouvelle fois au nom de la famille Evans de votre présence !

 **Quelques jours après, Pétunia et Lily firent le tris dans les affaires de leurs parents, elle les avait séparer en trois cartons : ceux que Lily récupérait, ceux que Pétunia récupérait et ceux qu'elles allaient donner à une œuvre de charité ! Lily put ainsi garder la bague de fiançailles de sa mère et l'alliance de son père et inversement pour Pétunia. L'aînée des Evans garda les recettes de cuisine de sa mère et Lily la collection complète de timbres de son père. Les vêtements partiraient pour l'œuvre caritative.**

\- Je m'occuperai des formalités administratives et on vendra la maison quand tu rentrera de ton école bizarre !

 **Lily accepta la requête de son aînée et elles continuèrent leur tâche. Puis elles furent aidée par Vernon pour amener les cartons. Les Bernard gardèrent celui de Lily, Pétunia laissa le sien dans sa chambre et Vernon amena la troisième.**

\- Lily, **dit Henriette,** pour ce qui est de l'école ne te fais pas de soucis, nous nous sommes portés garant pour que tu puisse continuer tes cours et que tu puisse obtenir ton diplôme.

\- Merci ! **Répondit-elle**

 **Le soir même, les sœurs Evans dînèrent en compagnie de leurs grands-parents et de leurs oncles et tantes. Pour ensuite se séparer afin que Lily puisse retourner à Poudlard le lendemain.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

\- Au faîte Sirius, désolé pour cette fin de rendez-vous ! **S'excusa Caroline**

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute ! **Répondit-il**

\- Pour rattraper le coup, cette fois-ci c'est moi qui t'invite !

\- Ne te sens pas obligé !

\- Si car je pense que j'aurai l'impression de tout faire de travers alors si je peux réparer déjà ça, je serai beaucoup mieux !

\- Bon d'accord !

\- Samedi prochain ? Même heure, même endroit ?

\- Pas de soucis. **Sourit-il.** Et on continue les cours de français !

 **Caroline afficha un sourire ce qui amena un peu de chaleur dans le compartiment ou se trouvait les jeunes sorciers qui retournaient à Pourdlard. Puis elle alla rejoindre Lily qui s'était endormit dans le compartiment voisin, la tête sur les genoux de Marlène.**

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'elle dort ? **Demanda-t-elle en chuchotant**

\- Depuis notre départ ! **Répondit-elle sur le même ton**

\- On la laisse dormir jusqu'à qu'on arrive, elle en a besoin et le retour à Poudlard va encore plus la fatiguer puisque tous le monde voudra la prendre dans leurs bras.

 **Le trajet se fit ainsi, chacun se relayaient afin de veiller sur Lily qui dormait toujours à point fermé.**

 **Quand ils passèrent les grilles du parc de Poudlard, ils allèrent directement dans la salle commune tandis que Caroline et Remus allèrent prévenir le professeur McGonagall de leur retour.**

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Le contre coup est passé mais elle est fatiguée. Donc je préfère vous prévenir professeur, elle risque d'être ailleurs durant un temps … mais n'hésitez pas à la rappelez à l'ordre sinon elle partira vraiment en vrille ! **Répondit Caroline**

\- Bien, vous reprendrez tous les cours dés demain ! Vos absences sont justifiées auprès du professeur Dumbledore ! **Informa le professeur de métamorphose**

\- Merci, bonne fin de journée professeur ! **Salua Remus**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Plusieurs semaines passèrent et Lily commençait à reprendre du poil de la bête en suivant les cours normalement suite aux efforts de ses amis qui faisaient tous pour qu'elle remonte la pente. Par moments, elle laissa échapper quelques larmes le soir dans son lit en silence mais aucunes des filles ne fit un commentaire.**

 **Le second rendez-vous de Caroline et Sirius s'était bien passée et la jeune sorcière retrouva de sa joie de vivre auprès de Sirius qui faisait des blagues ou qu'il écorchait un mot en français.**

 **Ils firent tout de même une petite fête pour l'anniversaire de Lily car elle passait à la majorité sorcière. Ce fut une fête dans le dortoir des filles avec Franck et les Maraudeurs qui avait préparés un petit gâteau et qui lui ont offert un album ou il y avait plusieurs photos. Ce cadeaux l'avait fait sourire pour la première fois depuis de longues semaines ravivant le cœur de ses amis. Et par la même occasion il fêtèrent l'anniversaire de Caroline qui se déroulait le lendemain.**

 **En ce moment même Caroline était dans la bibliothèque à regarder le livre qu'elle avait emprunter sur les loup garou. Et étudiait tous les cas possible de lycanthropie qui existait. Elle prit de quoi prendre des notes pour découvrir qui était ce loup garou.**

\- Qui que tu sois « loup » je découvrirai ton identité !

 **Elle commença alors ses précieuses recherches.**

 **Dans un autre coté du château, Alice et Franck passait leur temps libre avec les amis de ce dernier dans la cour.**

\- Bon alors comment va Evans ?

\- Secouée, mais elle tient bon ! **Répondit Alice**

\- Comment c'était d'aller dans un monde ou la magie n'existe pas ?

\- Dure car on devait faire attention à ce qu'on disait en présence des moldu, et puis ils sont commencer comment eux ils voyait la magie à travers des magiciens qui font apparaître des lapins dans leurs chapeaux …, **répondit Franck**

\- Je trouve cela dérangeant quand j'y repense ! **Dit Alice**

\- On est deux alors !

 **Du coté des Maraudeurs, ceux-ci étaient proche de la salle commune des Serpesntard car ils leurs avaient préparées un surprise pour cette nouvelle année. Ils attendirent patiemment cachés afin de profiter pleinement de ce spectacle mais quand ils virent que le professeur Slughorn, directeur de Serpentard, se diriger vers la salle commune de sa maison, ils surent qu'ils allaient bientôt passer un sale quart d'heure.**

\- Euh … les gars, on devrait annulé le sort ? **Demanda Queudver**

\- Et ne pas profiter que ce vieux fou se fasse ridiculiser ? Tu veux rire ? Il ne m'aime pas alors ce sera une petit vengeance personnel ! **Dit Cornedrue**

\- Je croyais qu'il était remonté dans ton estime quand il t'as félicité au bal de Noël ! **Ajouta Patmol**

\- C'est vrais … mais cette vengeance sera pour ces six dernières années ! **Répondit le brun à lunettes**

\- Par Merlin tu es impossible ! **Dit Lunard**

\- Oui je sais on me le dit souvent ces derniers temps !

 **Ils tournèrent à nouveau leurs regards vers le maître de potion qui s'apprêtait à aller voir les élèves de sa maison. Il donna le mot de passe et quand il eut passer un pied il reçut une succession de feux d'artifice aux couleurs de la maison Gryffondor puis d'un gros pétard qui dévoila une énorme tête de lion qui, au moment de rugir, lança plusieurs étincelles qui virevoltaient partout. Puis c'est à la fin du rugissement que le lion sourit et s'approcha du professeur qui recula jusqu'à être bloqué contre le mur. Le professeur de potion écarquilla les yeux quand il fit le lion ouvrir sa grande gueule, pensant qu'il allait le manger, alors que en réalité l'animal en feux d'artifice disparut suite à un éternuement.**

 **Les Maraudeurs avaient éclatés de rire se faisant entendre par le maître de potion qui tourna la tête vers eux et cria …**

\- POTTER, BLACK, LUPIN, PETTIGREW !

 **Lily était seule et se baladait à travers les couloirs du château. Elle pensait à beaucoup de chose mais se remémorait les raisons de la nouvelle réglementation. Lors de la réunion des préfets et du préfet-en-chef, elle s'était souvenu que le professeur Dumbledore avait reçut la visite d'un sorcier philosophe d'après Jacob et Severus. Elle avait chercher dans tous les livre philosophique magique mais aucun énonçait un sorcier. Alors, elle décida d'employer les grands moyens et d'aller à la réserve au moment ou tous le château était calme.**

 **L'accès à la réserve était interdite pour les élèves, seuls les professeurs pouvaient s'y rendre et encore cela était difficile. Quand elle arriva devant la porte, elle regarda les alentours afin de voir si elle était bien seule et sortit sa baguette.**

\- Alohomora !

 **Elle entendit la serrure s'ouvrir et pénétra dans la réservé qui émanait aucune lumière à cette heure de la journée. Elle empoigna donc à nouveau sa baguette.**

\- Lumos !

 **Une faible lumière apparut de sa baguette et Lily chercha donc le couloir de livre parlant des sorciers philosophes. Quand elle trouva elle entreprit de voir les livre qui présentaient les différents philosophe magique mais un attira son attention car le nom lui disait quelque chose.**

\- Nicolas Flamel ? **Dit-elle en chuchotant**

 **Elle prit le livre et ouvrit à n'importe quelle page mais il commença à trembler et ainsi un visage humain criant à la mort sortait des pages. La jeune sorcière sursauta fit tomber les livre qu'elle avait prit et referma le livre et le reposa mais des bruits de pas se firent entendre et elle tenta de se cacher. Mais étant maladroite, elle trébucha contre la pile de livre à terre et fut face avec Argus Rusard.**

\- Par Merlin, nous avons des ennuis ! **Dit-il en soulevant la lampe et souriant**

 **Le soir arriva très vite et tous les élèves allèrent dans leurs salle commune excepté ceux qui allaient être en retenu.**

\- Je me demande ce qu'ils vont nous faire faire ce soir ! **Dit Sirius en se balançant sur sa chaise.** On a déjà nettoyé les classes, classer tous les livres de la bibliothèque et même décrassé la classe de potion !

\- On verra bien et puis on est les Maraudeur aucune épreuve ne nous fait peur ! **Dit James.** Et puis … Evans ?

 **Les trois Maraudeurs tournèrent leurs têtes vers la nouvelle venue et la regardèrent les yeux ronds.**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **Demanda Remus**

\- Hum …, **fit-elle en haussant les épaules**

\- Tu te retrouve en retenue toi aussi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire ? **Demanda James hilare**

\- J'ai pénétrée dans la réserve sans aucune autorisation ! **Dit-elle rouge de honte**

 **Les trois jeunes sorciers esquissèrent un sourire avant qu'ils ne soient tous les cinq rejoint par le concierge. Les cinq sorciers le suivirent jusqu'à la maison d'Hagrid.**

\- Dans le temps pour les punitions on faisait prendre les élèves par les bras dans les cachots ! Ça me manque de ne plus entendre les hurlements de plaintes !

\- C'est barbare ! **Dit Lily outrée**

\- Mais au moins les élèves étaient moins insolents ! **Dit le concierge en les regardant**

 **Ils arrivèrent devant la maison du garde chasse qui en sortie par la même occasion. Il regarda les cinq étudiants étonné.**

\- Je vous amène de la mauvaise graine !

\- Je n'ai pas été prévenu de cette surveillance de retenu !

\- Cela s'est décider à la dernière minute. Ils vont vous aider à effectuer vos recherches dans la forêt interdite !

 **Un frisson parcourut les sorciers, savoir qu'ils allaient passer une partie de la nuit dans la forêt interdite ne les enchantaient guère.**

\- La forêts ? Mais nous n'avons pas le droit d'y aller ! **S'opposa Peter.** Il y a des créature étranges !

\- Il y a bien plus que des créatures étranges crois moi, alors à vous de rester vigilants !

 **Ils entendirent au loin le cris d'un hiboux ce qui accentua le frisson.**

\- Bonne nuit ! **Dit Rusard en retournant au château**

\- Bon allons-y ! **Dit Hagrid**

 **Tous les six entrèrent dans le forêt interdite, les Maraudeurs étant habitués de s'y aventurer lors des pleines lunes cela ne les dérangeaient pas même si Peter tremblait de tous ses membres.**

\- Hagrid, quelles sont ces recherches que nous devons faire ? **Demanda Sirius**

\- Voir si les centaures ont bien le nécessaire pour vivre. Mais quand nous seront à proximité de leur camp, je vous demanderai de ne pas trop vous approcher. Puis nous iront voir les licornes et leurs apporter les soins dont elles ont besoins. Vous m'aiderez surtout pour cette tâches ! **Répondit le garde chasse**

 **Ils s'enfoncèrent encore plus dans la forêts ce qui mit Lily mal à l'aise de trouver dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu penser en allant dans la réserve sachant qu'elle pourrait se faire attraper et envoyée en retenue. Ce qui ne lui ressemble pas … elle est préfète de la maison Gryffondor et en sept ans, elle n'avait jamais transgressée le règlement. Savoir qu'elle allait dans un chemin beaucoup moins plaisant elle décida de se ressaisir et de ne plus refaire ce genre de chose.**

 **Le petit groupe arriva devant le camp, Hagrid leur demanda de rester là ou ils étaient alors qu'il s'avançait seul dans le camp ou les centaures le saluèrent silencieusement vu qu'ils avaient l'habitude de le voir venir une fois par semaine. Le garde chasse fit ce qu'il avait à faire au plus vite afin de ne pas laisser ses compagnons tous seuls trop longtemps au vu des dangers qu'il y avait dans cette forêt.**

 **Quand ils revinrent, ils prirent le sens inverse du camp. Ils traversèrent une petite prairie, seul endroit de la forêt qui était sûr, puis ils passèrent une cascade et ils virent devant eux un troupeau de licornes tout aussi magnifique les unes que les autres.**

\- Bien, je m'occupe de leur apporter des soins, Peter tu va venir m'aider, Remus et Sirius vous allez leur apporter de l'eau et enfin James et Lily vous allez prendre ces sacs et leurs mettre dans cette immense gamelle qui est à votre droite. **Ordonna gentiment Hagrid**

 **Chacun allèrent s'exécuter pour leur tâche afin de rentrer au plus vite au château et de rejoindre leur lit.**

\- Quel sadique ce cracmol ! **Dit James en soulevant deux sacs sur son épaule**

\- Qui ? **Demanda Lily en prenant un sac dans ses bras**

\- Rusard !

\- « Rusard » ?

\- Tu sais pas que Rusard est un cracmol ?

\- Non, je ne le savais pas !

 **Ils terminèrent leurs heures de retenue quand tous le camp de licorne fut rassasier, Hagrid les ramena au château ou les cinq Gryffondor allèrent directement dans la salle commune afin de se coucher.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Les élèves de septième année prirent chacun place sur une table sortant uniquement leur plume et encrier. Ils placèrent leurs sacs devant l'estrade et s'installèrent en attendant le sujet d'examen blanc de la matières botanique.**

 **Les sujets et parchemins nécessaires arrivèrent par sortilège de lévitations et quand le professeur Dumbledore donna le signale, les septièmes années commençait leur examens qui allait durer pendant deux heures.**

 **L'encre ne cessait de noircir les bout de parchemins, le bruit des plumes glissantes, ne dérangeait aucunement les élèves et la concentration était d'or en ce moment.**

 **Le directeur comptais surveiller lui même tous les examens de chacun de ses élèves, il se remémora d'un seul coup le peu d'intérêt qu'il donnait aux examens du temps ou il était lui même à leur place il y a plusieurs décennie que ça. Il se souvenait que ses professeurs de l'époque s'arrachaient les cheveux quand il était en classe et qu'il faisait le saltimbanque. Il afficha un léger sourire afin de ne pas déconcentrer un des élèves qui réfléchissait. Il repensait à ses nombreuses allé dans le bureau du directeur qui est aujourd'hui le sien ! Jamais il n'aurai pensé qu'il deviendrai professeur de métamorphose dans un premier temps et encore moins directeur de Poudlard ! Si quelqu'un lui aurait prédit son avenir qu'il est entrain de vivre, sûrement le jeune sorcier qu'il fut aurait éclater de rire en jurant que jamais il deviendrai ce qu'il détestait par dessus tous.**

 **Il fut rejoint par le professeur McGonagall qui apporta d'autres parchemins en cas si des élèves en auraient besoin.**

 **Lily, Alice et Marlène étaient en plein dans ses parchemins qu'elle ne virent aucunement le temps passé, Caroline quant à elle termina son examen dix minutes avant la fin, Franck relisait ses parchemins en cas de fautes ou bien si il n'avait pas oublié quelque chose, Remus entamait son quatrième rouleaux de parchemins et se dépêcha de noter ce qu'il avait en tête avant de relire, Sirius et James avait terminer depuis vingt minutes et se massaient la nuque vu qu'ils étaient penchés et Peter paniquait car il n'avait pas su gérer le temps entre comprendre le sujet et trouver les réponses afin de les structurer.**

 **Quand le professeur Dumbledore leva sa baguette pour arrêter la pendule géante derrière lui, il vit toutes les têtes de ses élèves certains étaient plus que satisfaisant d'autres pensaient qu'ils auraient plus faire mieux et enfin ceux qui étaient malheureux car ils n'avaient pas soit finit à temps soit ils pensaient l'avoir raté !**

 **Il les libéra et demanda de revenir pour le prochain examens, celui de potions, dans l'après midi. Ainsi les étudiants allèrent s'aérer la tête avant de replonger dans des révisions de dernière minutes.**

 **C'est ainsi que continua ce fameux mois de février.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

\- Bonjour à tous ! Alors nous allons reprendre les différentes combines que nous auront à utiliser contre le match que nous auront à affronter contre Poufsouffle ! N'oubliez pas qu'ils sont rusés et qu'il sont rapide. Bien, prenez vos postes ! **Ordonna James à son équipe**

 **Chaque membre de l'équipe se placèrent et entamèrent leur entraînement afin de se préparer au match qu'ils joueront contre les Poufsouffles. Avec Marlène, James avait concocté une nouvelle stratégie de marqué plus de point possible tout en protégeant les autres joueurs des cognards. Ainsi, tous les poursuiveurs se passèrent le souaffle en temps de 5 secondes et les gardiens effectuait des acrobaties pour arrivé plus vite au but destiné à être marqué. Les batteurs eux suivaient les poursuiveurs à une distance équitable afin qu'ils ne les frappent pas avec leur battes si un cognard, lâcher exceptionnellement, viennent frapper les joueurs et enfin le poursuiveur essaya de stabilisé sa vue pour mieux voir le vif d'or et allé au plus vite avec le balais sans prendre la trace de cette balle en or.**

 **Dans les tribunes deux des Maraudeurs étaient présent, Sirius commentait l'entraînement comme le faisait le commentateur lors d'un match et Remus prit des notes sur les points fort et les points faibles de l'équipe de sa maison.**

\- Eh bien si ils restent comme ça durant le match, il y a de bonne chance qu'on aille en finale ! **S'exclama Sirius sans quitter l'entraînement des yeux**

\- A condition qu'ils sachent qu'ils doivent suivre ce plan, car c'est tout nouveau et ils n'ont pas encore l'habitude ! **Renchérit Remus**

\- Je ne me fais pas du soucis la dessus, Marlène et James sauront les rappeler à l'ordre

 **Ils continuèrent d'assister à l'entraînement jusqu'à la fin avant de pouvoir rejoindre Peter en cours de DCFM.**

 **Lily arriva avec Caroline en cours et se placèrent jusqu'à que le professeur arrive, ce qui fut le cas cinq minutes plus tard.**

\- Aujourd'hui nous allons nous consacrer ces deux heures à pratiquer tous les sorts de défense qui sont à votre connaissance. Pour commencer nous allons voir les Patronus qui vont et j'espère représenter une forme vital, généralement ça prends une forme animal. Et votre patronus peut bien évidemment définir bien plus que vous pouvez l'imaginez ! Pour évoquer un patronus quelque peut-il me dire quel est le sort ?

 **Plusieurs bras se levèrent et ce fut Franck qui répondit.**

\- Expecto Patronum

\- Et comment doit-on l'effectuer monsieur londubat ?

\- Pointer la baguette vers un ou plusieurs détraqueurs et prononcer l'incantation bien fort et distinctement !

\- Parfait ! Durant vos ASPICs concernant ma matière, vous aurez une heure de pratique et une heure de réflexion. Concernant la pratique vous devrez tirer au sort et se sera un sort que vous auriez vu tout au long de ces années !

\- « Ces années » monsieur ? **Demanda Lily.** Vous voulez dire qu'il va falloir qu'on révise nos cours de nos années précédentes ?

\- Exactement !

 **Un bruit de désapprobation se fit entendre dans toutes la classe de la part des maisons Serpentard et Gryffondor. Mais le professeur les fit taire en les menaçant de les envoyer en retenu.**

\- Puisque le calme est revenu veuillez je vous prit poser vos sacs et affaires au fond de la classe et faites disparaître chaises et tables. **Ordonna le professeur**

 **Il préparait un épouvantard qui aurai la forme d'un détraqueur durant la séance. Chacun puisaient dans ses esprit pour trouver le souvenirs le plus heureux et le laisse approprier l'esprit tout entier.**

 **Ce fut durant cette heure-ci que chaque étudiants voyaient les patronus de leurs camarades. Pour les Maraudeurs, ceux-ci savaient à peut près leurs patronus puisqu'ils avaient puisé dans leurs fond intérieur. C'est donc ainsi que tous le monde vit que le patronus de Sirius était un chien, celui de Peter un rat, celui de James un cerf. Ce qui étonna beaucoup Lily en reconnaissant la stature du cerf qui l'avait sauvée quelques mois auparavant et qui avait hanté ses nuits à causes de ses yeux ce qui remit la jeune sorcière mal à l'aise. Et enfin à la plus surprise de tous, le patronus de Remus fut un loup ce qui intrigua Caroline et ses recherches sur la véritable identité du loup garou.**

 **Car comme venait de le professeur, _« Et votre patronus peut bien évidemment définir bien plus que vous pouvez l'imaginez ! »_ , cela semblait cohérent maintenant dans la tête de la jeune femme. Elle regarda Remus du coin de l'œil et décidé qu'elle aurait un jour le courage de lui poser des questions sur ses connaissance en cette matière, elle n'était pas à Gryffondor pour rien ! **

**Puis l'ensemble de la classe découvrit le patronus de Marlène qui est une colombe, celui d'Alice qui est un lapin, celui de Franck un lièvre, ce qui amena beaucoup de sifflement de la part de ses amis, celui de Caroline un lion, dont elle était fière d'avoir l'emblème de sa maison en patronus, celui de Lily qui se révéla être une biche.**

 **Tous y passèrent et quand fut le tour de Rogue, ce fut la stupéfaction, un patronus n'était jamais le même pour une personne mis à part si il y avait des liens de famille. Mais Lily et Rogue n'en avait aucun et pourtant ils avaient le même patronus.**

 **Une fois terminée, ils passèrent donc au sort de combat comme « stupéfixe », « expelliarmus » ou encore « reducto » et bien évidemment les contre sort qui pouvaient protéger.**

 **La suite de la journée continua avec le cours aux Soins des Créatures Magiques et Métamorphose. Pour ensuite passé au week-end qui était tant attendu.**

\- Rémus ! **Cria Caroline**

\- Oui ? **Demanda l'interpellé**

\- Dis-moi est-ce que tu aurais quelques minutes à m'accorder ? J'avoue avoir eu du mal sur un cours de DCFM que nous avions eu en troisième année et comme tu as une bonne mémoire, je pense que tu pourra m'aider ! **Expliqua-t-elle**

\- Bien sûr, le cours porte sur quoi ?

\- Les Loup-Garou !

 **A l'entente du fameux cours qu'ils avaient eu troisième année, Remus sentit son cœur rater un battement mais ne fit rien paraître. Il tente de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête quand il s'entendit dire …**

\- Demain matin à la bibliothèque ?

\- Pas de problème !

 **Du coté de Lily, celle-ci alla vers James qui rigolais aux blagues de son meilleur ami afin de savoir qu'elle était la bonne stratégie d'avoir une nouvelle fille à son bras !**

\- Imagine, je me ramène avec un truck romantique !

\- Toi « romantique » ? Laisse moi rire Patmol ! Tu es tout sauf romantique !

\- Tu peux parler toi et tes maladresses pour conquérir le cœur d'une certaine sorcière !

\- Potter ?

\- Oui Lily jolie ?

\- De une stop ce surnom !

\- Tu préfère Lilynette ? **Demanda Sirius**

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre Black ! **Répondit-elle.** De deux, dis moi est-ce que ça te dérange si on avance le cours de potion à ce soir avant d'aller dîner ? Car demain j'ai envie de faire les fiches de nos six dernières années en DCFM, et cela risque de me prendre la journée !

\- Non du tout !

\- Alors allons-y !

\- Amusez-vous bien ! **Lança Sirius**

 **Ce dernier alla rejoindre Peter dans la salle commune qui était assis devant la chemin devant un bon livre. Patmol prit place à ses côtés en s'installant bruyamment.**

\- Où sont Lunard et Cornedrue ? **Demanda Queudver**

\- Cornedrue est avec Lily car ils ont avancer l'aide au potions et Lunard aucune idée, je pense qu'il soit être à l'infirmerie car n'oublie pas que demain c'est … la pleine lune ! **Dit-il en chuchotant**

\- C'est vrais et pour demain, je pense que je vais pas pouvoir venir avec vous !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Car j'ai déjà rater la moitie de mes ASPICs blancs en ayant tout juste la moyenne et je souhaite vivement avoir « effort exceptionnel » à la fin de l'année !

\- Tu sais on peut toujours venir t'aider à réviser Queudver !

\- C'est gentil mais je vous signale que vous allez plus me déranger qu'autre chose et pour que je révise j'ai besoin de calme et de concentration et avec vous je ne l'aurez pas … enfin je veux dire que je ne resterai pas concentré longtemps !

\- A ta guise mais tu sais, tu manque beaucoup à nos réunions dans la salle sur demande !

\- Je préfère me concentrer sur mes études vu que la fin approche !

\- Peter tu n'as pas cautionné les examens blanc d'accords mais ils ne comptent pas, ne te mets pas de pression tout d'un coup c'est mauvais ! **S'inquiéta Sirius.** C'est pour ça que tu devrais venir au moins une après midi avec nous !

\- J'ai dis non Sirius ! **Dit Peter en haussant le ton**

 **Le jeune sorcier laissa son ami perplexe d'avoir entendu Peter hausser le ton ainsi alors qu'il s'agissait du plus craintif de tous. Il le regarda regagner leur dortoir et compta en toucher deux mots à Remus et James sur cet éloignement depuis le début de l'année de la part de leur ami.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Le matin arriva et le jeune Lycanthrope commençait à ressentir les effets d'une prochaine pleine lune. Il avait le corps tout engourdit et quelques douleurs était présente dans sa tête. Il s'asseye sur son lit et se massa les tempes histoire de faire partir les migraines. Il se leva en faisant en sorte de ne pas réveiller ses amis qui dormaient à point fermé.**

\- Lunard ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais de bout si tôt ? **Demanda James endormit**

\- Caroline veut que je l'aide à comprendre une leçon ! **Répondit-il en chuchotant**

\- Tu devrais te reposer, cette nuit va être longue !

\- Pourquoi ? **Demanda Remus intrigué**

\- Tu as oublié que ce soir c'est la pleine lune ?

 **En effet, Remus l'avait totalement oubliée, il avait maintenant une explication concernant ses migraines et ses courbatures et son humeur risque d'en prendre un coup également … pourtant il allait aider sa camarade sur une leçon concernant sa condition ce qui le fit tressaillir. Il tenta de garder son sang froids tout en s'habillant et d'aller la rejoindre à la bibliothèque. Il la trouva dans un coin insolé et ils commencèrent. Le jeune lycanthrope était mal à l'aise comme à chaque foi qu'il parlait d'une léçon qui dont il était un des sujets**

\- Tu devrais faire professeur, tu as les bonnes méthodes pour l'enseignement ! **Conseilla-t-elle**

\- Tu n'es pas la première à me le dire, mais je ne sais pas si ça me conviendrai !

\- Pourquoi ?

 **Remus la regarda attentivement et y décela une lueur étrange comme si elle était en piste de trouver quelque chose … comme une quête.**

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi c'est à moi que tu as demander de l'aide pour cette leçon ?

\- Ben des Maraudeurs tu es le plus sérieux en cours et …

\- « Et » ?

\- Je sais mais je me sentais plus en confiance si c'était toi ! **Répondit-elle à la va-vite**

\- De quoi tu m'accuse exactement ?

\- Mais de rien ! **Dit-elle d'un air coupable.** Que vas-tu imaginer ?

\- Je suis sérieux Caroline ! Qu'as-tu dans ta petite tête en ce moment ?

\- Remus, il y a rien vraiment !

\- Nous sommes seuls dans la bibliothèque et je ne te laisserai pas partir tant que tu ne m'aura rien dis !

 **Caroline sentit qu'elle était cernée, jamais elle aurait pensée que Remus serai si insistant … mais quand elle y réfléchit, il avait toujours été mal à l'aise durant les cours sur les loups garous et encore plus quand ces derniers étaient sous leur forme animal. Et c'était le même cas quand Remus lui expliquait. Voyant qu'il n'allait vraiment pas lâcher l'affaire elle décida de tous lui dire.**

\- D'accord, il y a quelques moi Lily et moi sommes sortit du château un soir de pleine lune car je pensais avoir entendu un bruit bizarre. Quand nous étions dehors et que nous avons rien vu, nous avons décider de retourner dans la salle commune mais nous avons été attaqué par un loup-garou. Et depuis je ce jour sur un coup de tête, je me pose tout le temps la question de connaître l'identité de ce loup. Puis vint le cours de rappel sur les patronus et la phrase du prof disant _« Et votre patronus peut bien évidemment définir bien plus que vous pouvez l'imaginez ! »,_ et c'est en te regardant que j'ai pensé à cette hypothèse … mais je peux me tromper ! Bon dans mon hypothèse j'ai les preuves comme tes absences au moins une fois par mois, ta miné fatiguée ou étirée et parfois tu es d'humeur volcanique ! **Expliqua-t-elle**

 **Ainsi donc Remus pensa que sur un simple coup de tête, Caroline avait trouvé le plus grand secret des Maraudeurs. Elle était la première et il n'avait rien vu … ils était tous obnubilé par la peur que Lily découvre tous qu'ils avaient oubliés que Caroline était également présente cette nuit là.**

 **Cherchant rapidement ce qu'il devait faire car il hésitait entre lui dire la vérité ou alors lui faire sortir cette idée de la tête. Mais quand il regarda la jeune sorcière, il savait qu'elle serai difficile à convaincre. Il baissa donc sa garde et regarda autour de lui afin de voir si la bibliothèque était toujours vide.**

\- Je vais te dire quelques chose mais il faut que tu me promette que tu ne dirai rien à personne … pas même à Lily !

\- Promit !

 **Il prit un grande inspiration et son courage gryffondorien à deux mains.**

\- Quand j'ai eu l'âge de cinq ans, un loup garou nommé Greyback s'est attaqué à moi afin de se venger car mon père lui avait fait du tords dans le temps. J'étais sans défense et apeuré mes parents on tout fait afin de me sortir de là et de protéger ma petite sœur qui était encore petite, mais quand ils ont enfin réussi à me sortir de son emprise, il m'avait déjà mordu … depuis je suis … sensible aux pleines lunes

\- Tu veux dire que …

 **Remus lui confirma d'un signe de tête et laissa Caroline encaisser la nouvelle en faisant bien le liens de ces absences durant sept ans, le loup garou qu'elle avait rencontré à la rentrée et son patronus.**

\- Écoute je comprendrai si tu souhaite que je m'approche pas de toi mais sache que …

\- Tu n'as d'excuse à fournir car tu es … ce que tu es contre ton choix ! Et puis ça va dépendre de ma dernière question !

\- Laquelle ?

\- C'est ça le secret des Maraudeurs ? **Sourit-elle en chuchotant**

\- Oui. **Répondit-il sur le même ton**

\- Eh bien, je pensais que c'était plus grave que ça comme par exemple que vous avez cambrioler la banque de Gringrott's ! Et puis ce n'est pas parce que durant une nuit tu n'es plus maître de toi même que je vais cesser de t'adresser la parole ! Je te connais et je sais que tu ne fera jamais de mal à qui que ce soit. Et sois sans crainte je garderai ce fameux secret, personne n'en saura rien .. pas même Lily ! **Dit Caroline en lui prenant la main**

 **Le lycanthrope la prit dans ses bras pour la remercier et sa rassure de savoir qu'il avait une nouvelle personne, autres que les Maraudeurs, avec qui il pourra parler. Même si il avait dit le plus gros, il se félicita lui-même de ne pas avoir avoué la condition d'animagi de ses amis … ce qui constituait également les Maraudeurs et leurs secrets. Et comme ils devaient se retrouvé entre garçons, il leur dirai que la jeune sorcier est au courant.**

 **Durant l'après midi, Sirius avait observé Peter en tentant de comprendre son changement de comportement si soudain mais rien ne semblait avoir changé … Peter restait Peter. Il décida néanmoins d'aller rejoindre ses amis dans la salle sur demande.**

\- Les gars, il faut que l'on parle ! **Dit Patmol en s'avançant vers eux**

\- Toi aussi ? Je suis le seul à être sans nouvelle ? Et où est Queudver ? **Demanda Cornedrue**

\- Il ne viendra pas, par ailleurs …

\- Attends Patmol, je voudrais commencer car je préfère avoir le savon maintenant qu'après ! **Dit Lunard**

\- Vas-y

\- Voilà bon ce matin j'étais avec Caroline car elle voulait que je lui explique la leçon sur les loups garous que nous avons les années précédentes ! Et il s'avèrent que durant la première pleine lune nous avons oubliés qu'elle était là avec Lily

\- Elle n'a pas montré le moindre intérêt, alors que Evans …

\- Eh bien détrompe toi Patmol, elle voulait connaître l'identité de ce loup qui les a attaqué mais avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lily elle n'a pas eu le temps de commencer !

\- Commencer quoi ?

\- De recherches sur le loups garou que je suis ! Et comme elle était trop proche de la vérité, je lui ai révéler la nature de ma condition ! **Termina Lunard**

\- Tu as quoi ? **S'écrièrent Cornedrue et Patmol**

\- Du calme, elle sait uniquement que moi pas pour vous !

\- Et alors ? **Demanda Sirius**

\- Elle m'a promit de ne rien dire !

\- Eh bien, elle l'aura finalement découvert notre secret ! A croire qu'elle a raison, les secrets sont fait pour être découvert ! **Grimaça Cornedrue**

 **Ils soupirèrent d'un seul souffle et se mirent dans le crâne qu'une personne supplémentaires est au courant pour Remus. Mais Sirius ne se laissa pas partir trop loin en ayant le sujet Peter qui revint en mémoire.**

\- Dites moi, comment vous trouvez Peter ces temps-ci ?

\- Difficile à dire, on ne voit plus trop à part au dîner ou alors dans le dortoir. Il est beaucoup à la bibliothèque en ce moment. **Répondit Lunard**

\- Justement, il est distant ça fait longtemps qu'il ne manigance plus des blagues avec nous où qu'il assiste à nos fameuses petite réunions de Maraudeur et surtout j'ai l'impression qu'il le fait exprès ! **Expliqua Patmol**

 **Cornedrue et Lunard regardèrent Patmol avec de grands yeux rond avec de se regarder et d'éclater de rire alors que ce dernier les regardaient sérieusement. Voyant le visage de leur ami très sérieux, les deux Maraudeurs tentèrent de se calmer.**

\- Patmol, Queudver est juste sur les nerfs car les examens de fin d'années approchent et il souhaite avoir de bon résultats pour que sa mère soit fière de lui. Mais il ne faut pas oublier la règle la plus fondamentale des Maraudeurs : Maraudeur un jour, Maraudeur toujours ! Rien ne nous séparera tous les quatre. **Dit Cornedrue en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami**

\- Si tu le dis James !

 **La nuit arriva, quand la lune fut à son zénith, Lunard suivit de Patmol et Cornedrue sortirent de la Cabane Hurlante sans savoir que tard dans la soirée, ils furent suivit d'un autre étudiant et qui avait épié leur transformation et qui retournait au château un sourire narquois sur le visage. Quand il arriva devant les porte de Poudlard, il prit la direction pour allé à sa salle commune mais croisa Lily qui termina sa ronde de préfète.**

 **A chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il avait le cœur qui s'emballe tellement ses yeux émeraude l'hypnotisaient. Elle le regarda sévèrement en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.**

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

\- Comme toi, je fais ma rondes ! **Répondit-il**

\- Autour de la tour de Gryffondor ? Il n'y en a pas besoin, va rejoindre ta tour les rondes sont terminées !

 **Elle partit en lui jetant un dernier regard et le Serpentard rejoignit sa tour en se promettant d'aller voir le professeur Dumbledore le plus rapidement possible afin de dénoncer ceux qui ne cessaient de l'embêter !**

 **Dans la tour de Gryffondor, Lily sortit de la salle d'eau en pyjama prête à se coucher et prit un livre pour ce détendre. Puis elle se leva aussitôt ce qui fit sursauté Caroline qui regardait dehors.**

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui oui, c'est samedi soir et on n'entends pas les Maraudeurs … ils sont calme ! **Dit-elle douteuse**

\- Ils doivent sûrement être entrain de préparer une nouvelle blagues !

\- Sûrement, mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille !

\- T'en fais pas, je pense que demain, on va entendre qu'eux à travers le château ! **Sourit Caroline**

\- Génial ! **Dit Lily avec un pointe d'ironie**

 **La jeune rousse se replongea dans son livre tandis que Caroline regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre et se demanda si cette nuit se passera bien pour Remus dans la cabane hurlante. Et elle invoqua Merlin de veiller sur lui.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Le professeur Dumbledore arriva dans son bureau, d'un coup de baguette, il alluma le feux pour réchauffer la pièces, allumer toutes les bougies et se prépara un thé avant de donner à manger à Fumseck. Il s'installa derrière son bureau afin de continuer la sélection des prochains élèves moldus que Poudlard accueillerai dés la rentrée prochaine. Il ressentit néanmoins, un pointe de nostalgie car il se remémorait que l'an prochain, il n'aurai plus les Maraudeurs pour mettre l'ambiance festive dans son école, même si il devait se montrer sévère avec eux quand ils faisaient les blagues, il pensait pas moins qu'ils étaient des brillants sorciers pour en arriver à ce stade la sans avoir un enseignement. Décidément, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin et surtout Sirius Black et James Potter étaient de très grands sorciers pour leurs jeunes âges.**

 **Il continua de sourire en se souvenant de leurs blagues quand on frappa à la porte.**

\- Entrez ? **Dit-il en redressant ses lunettes à demi lune**

\- Bonjour professeur, veuillez m'excusez de vous déranger !

\- Ce n'est rien Severus, que me vaut ta visite de si bon matin ?

\- Je viens vous dénoncer un délit très grave fait par des élèves !

\- Que ce passe-t-il ?

\- Il se trouve que l'un des garçons appartenant à Gryffondor ne vous ai pas été totalement honnête concernant sa condition et ses amis ne vous ont rien dit non plus. **Expliqua Severus**

\- De qui est-ce que tu parle ?

\- De Remus Lupin et de ses amis Potter Black et Pettigrew ! Lupin est un loup Garou je l'ai vu se transformer et ses amis ont réussis à prendre forme d'un animagus !

 **Le directeur ne semblait pas y croire ses oreilles car même si il connaissait la condition de Remus, il ne savait pas pour les autres Maraudeurs. Il constata qu'il avait raison depuis le début, ces quatre étudiants était voués à avoir un grand avenir surtout que trois d'entre eux savaient se transformer en animagus alors qu'il est très difficile de le faire en générale. Décidément ils lui faisaient des surprises de jours en jours.**

\- Et il me semble que dans la règlement il stipule que dans un acte comme celui-ci ils doivent être renvoyés … tous les quatre ! **Dit Severus fièrement**

\- C'est exacte mais avant de prendre un décision à la va vite, je vais devoir les convoquer tous les quatre et avoir leur version. Car je ne peux prendre en compte qu'un seul jugement d'un jeune sorcier de dix-sept ans. **Expliqua le vieux sorcier.** Merci de ton intégrité au bien de l'école de m'en avoir avertit !

\- Avec plaisir !

\- Tu peux retourner en classe !

\- Bonne journée ! **Dit l'élève de Serpentards en partant**

 **Le directeur lui adresse un bref signe de tête et se laissa partir contre son dossier avec de réaliser que durant sept ans, il avait trois étudiants qui avait la capacité de se changer en animagus quand bon leur chante … enfin surtout pour accompagner leur ami qui était sensible à la pleine lune. Il y avait la plusieurs règles qui étaient transgressées mais allait-il vraiment les sanctionner alors qu'ils ne font rien de mal mis à part accompagner un loup garou dans la foret interdite ?**

 **Dans les couloirs menant au cours de botanique, James avait reprit son activité favorite … taquiner Lily afin qu'elle sorte avec lui.**

\- Evans je te demande simplement un rendez-vous !

\- Et moi Potter je te réponds que je ne suis pas intéressé

\- Juste un seul ?

\- Non !

\- C'est dommage, tu ne sais ce que tu pers ! Je peux être un garçon très sage !

\- C'est pas gagné pour le moment, mais si tu tiens à tant à vouloir te remettre en chasse demande donc à Willow, elle sera ravi !

\- Willow ? Qui te dis que c'est pas déjà fait ?

\- Alors quand je vous ai vu sortir de la salle sur demande c'était bien ce que je pensais ! **Dit-elle en haussant le menton**

\- Pas du tout !

\- Comme si j'allais te croire !

\- Allé Evans dis oui !

\- Par Merlin mais arrête ! Quand je dis non, c'est NON ! **Cria-t-elle en entrant la salle de classe**

\- Eh bien cette fois-ci tu t'en sors sans gifle ! Ça avance entre vous ! **Dit Sirius.** Tu es sûr que vous sortirez ensemble en fin d'année ?

\- J'en suis sûr Patmol !

\- Bien si cela ne dérange pas je souhaiterai commencer mon cours, à moins que vous voulez continué cette conversation avec du thé et des gâteaux ! S **'imposa le professeur de Botanique**

\- C'est possible de le faire ? **Demanda James**

\- Potter à la porte ! **Ordonna le professeur**

\- Ça faisait longtemps ! **Dit James en rassemblant ses affaires**

 **James sortit de la classe et alla dans le parc. De là, il grimpa à l'arbre et recommença à réfléchir aux moyens qu'il pourrai recourir pour faire comprendre à Lily qu'il avait vraiment envie de sortir avec elle et de faire un bon chemin avec elle … un chemin qui il espérait qui durerait toute la vie.**

 **Il se voyait avec elle entouré de leurs enfants dans une grande maison, ils vivraient heureux, il en était persuader ! Il était près à tout pour elle, il serai capable d'apprendre les coutumes moldus si cela était nécessaire. Lui qui a toujours été fasciné par ce monde sans magie dans lequel venait un bon nombre de ses camarades dans l'école.**

\- James mais que fais-tu là ? **Demanda une voix qu'il connaissait que trop bien**

\- Je me suis fais jeter de cours !

\- Oh ça tombe bien, j'ai une heure de libre, ça te dis qu'on la passe ensemble ?

\- Non merci Willow !

\- Je suis sûr que nous pourrions reprendre la ou nous nous sommes arrêter la dernière fois !

\- Willow Jessica Smith je vais te le répéter pour la dernière fois ! Je ne suis pas intéressé, il n'y a jamais eut de dernière fois et il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois ! Donc je te prierai de bien vouloir me lâcher la cape ! Et je te le demande de manière courtoise !

\- Tu sais j'ai bien des charmes qui peuvent te satisfaire !

\- Non merci ! Tes charmes peuvent par contre intéresser un autre Poufsouffle !

\- Qui te dis que ce n'est pas déjà fait ! J'ai goûter à tous les garçons de ce château … sauf quelques Gryffondor !

\- Compte pas sur moi !

\- Mais enfin qu'a-t-elle de plus que moi ? Tu sais pourtant qu'elle ne te verra jamais comme un ami et encore moins comme un petit ami. Tu n'es rien à ses yeux, si il ne l'avait pas insulter toutes l'école sait que Evans et Rogue seraient ensemble à l'heure qu'il est ! Quand vas-tu enfin cesser d'être aveugle à l'égard de Lily Evans ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle de si spéciale que je n'ai pas ?

\- Lily n'est pas toi et toi tu n'es pas Lily ! **Répondit-il en la regardant dans les yeux**

 **Sur ces mots, Willow, partit rejoindre ses amis, alors que James reprit le cours de ses pensées concernant la belle rousse. Il se promit qu'un jour, il mettrait son côté fougueux et intrépide pour montrer le véritable James à celle qui faisait battre son cœur.**

 **Quand il regarda sa montre, il décida d'aller rejoindre ses camarades pour le prochain cours. Ce jour la en DCFM ils allaient apprendre à désarmer les uns les autres avec les différentes formules. Il rejoignit donc la salle de cours mais croisa le professeur McGonagall.**

\- Potter, comment se fait-il qu'a chaque fois que je vous croise dans les couloirs vous êtes ailleurs qu'en classe ?

\- Peut-être que à chaque fois je fais en sorte de vous croiser professeur ! Vous êtes celle que je préfère parmi tous ! **Ricana-t-il**

\- Votre espièglerie ne m'amuse aucunement Potter !

\- Ah bon, je me trouve assez amusant !

\- En continuant ainsi j'ai bien peur que vous n'irez nul part dans la vie !

\- Eh bien j'ai seulement une réponse à vous dire !

\- Laquelle ?

\- Si ce nul part regorge de génie alors ma place est auprès d'eux !

 **Le professeur de métamorphose le regarda en hochant la tête de gauche à droite signe qu'elle était désespéré de son élève, alors qu'il partait. Mais au fond d'elle Minerva McGonagall savait qu'elle avait hâte de connaître la prochaine génération des Potter qui passerai le portail de cette école historique.**

 **James Gideon Potter était un élève brillant sur le niveau scolaire, ça personne ne pouvait en douter … malgré ses notes en potions, dans la vie hors scolaire c'était un jeune homme exaspérant, avec un surplus d'énergie et surtout insolant quand il le souhaitait. Elle ne l'avouera jamais mais James Potter va beaucoup lui manqué dans les années à venir.**

 **Le cours de DCFM commença et chaque élève affrontaient le binôme choisit. Marlène qui était face à Alice la regardait en lui donnant un défit du regard ce que répondit la Gryffondor en envoyant un puissant …**

\- Expelliarmus !

 **Ainsi la baguette de Marlène vola dans les airs jusqu'au fond de la salle sans qu'elle réalise la puissance émise par Alice. Elle en fut surprise alors qu'elle alla reprendre sa baguette puis elles allèrent vers les mannequin et tester un autre sort.**

 **A l'unisson, Alice et Marlène lancèrent un parfait …**

\- Reducto !

 **Les deux mannequins s'effondrèrent et elles furent applaudit par leurs camarades.**

\- Bien la vous avez l'exemple parfait des puissance que vous devez émettre lors d'un combat si vous voulez désarmer un adversaire ou bien le combattre … même si le rendre en tas de poussière était excessif mesdemoiselles ! **Leur réprimanda le professeur**

 **Les jeunes sorcières se regardèrent en souriant et allèrent rejoindre le fond de la salle et regardèrent leurs camarades lancer des « stupéfix », des « reducto », ou bien des « expelliarmus ». Il y avait aussi les contre sœur d'une stupéfaction ou alors les « protego ».**

\- J'arrive pas à croire que la fin est proche après sept longues années ! **Dit Marlène**

\- Je pense comme toi, après six été ou l'on s'est dit « oh non j'ai encore une année à passer à Poudlard, j'ai pas envie d'y retourner », mais en réalité je pense que ça va me manquer de ne plus prendre le Poudlard Express et revenir … **Dit Alice mélancolique**

\- Tu compte faire quoi après ?

\- Devenir Auror, j'ai déjà obtenu l'autorisation de la part du chefs de Aurors. Et toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, j'hésite entre devenir Auror ou bien médicomage ! En ces temps qui arrivent selon la gazette du sorcier, notre communauté aura grand besoin d'Aurors pour assurer la sécurité !

\- Je suis d'accord, tu pense que cette guerre contre Tu-Sais-Qui va durer longtemps ?

\- J'en sais rien … mais si nous sommes la génération qui devons combattre ce malade je n'hésiterai pas ! Pour le bien de notre communauté et aussi pour nos futurs enfants qui deviendront des sorciers à leurs tours ! **Répondit Marlène**

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accords.

 **Dans un autre coté de la classe, Caroline prit un gorgée d'eau tant elle avait soif et elle eut la surprise de voir Sirius souriant à coté d'elle.**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à sourire comme ça Black ?

\- Dis moi, je ne pense pas que c'est en deux leçons que je vais apprendre à parler le français correctement ! **Sourit-il**

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça te dis d'aller dans un pub dansant et qui passe de la musique sorcière mais aussi moldu ?

\- De la musique moldu ? Qui par exemple ?

\- Euh le seule nom que j'ai retenu c'est Elvis Preslo, Presli … **Chercha-t-il le nom exacte**

\- Presley ? Ouh un grand chanteur américain qui fait carton dans le monde moldu je te l'accorde, mais saurai-tu danser le rock ? **Dit-elle en le regard amusé**

\- Jamais entendu de ma vie ! Pourquoi c'est un danse endiablé ?

\- Non, plutôt une danse qui demande beaucoup d'énergie ! Et tu as de la chance je sais la danser … mais si tu as besoin d'entraînement je peux t'aider !

\- Pas la peine le grand Sirius Black sait danser toutes les danses !

\- D'accords mais si tu as besoin je suis toujours là ou alors tu peux demander à Lily, j'ai le souvenir qu'elle danse le rock bien mieux que moi ! **Dit Caroline l'air de rien**

 **La jeune sorcière alla rejoindre ses amis laissant Sirius pensif. Puis il chercha Lily et quand il a trouva, il alla vers elle.**

\- Lilynette … ma petite Lilynette comment tu vas ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Black ?

\- Ok tu es direct alors je vais l'être avec toi ! J'ai besoin que tu me donne des cours d'une danse qui s'appelle le rock !

\- Tu veux apprendre à danser le rock ? Mais depuis quand ? Et puis qui te dis que je peux t'aider ?

\- Disons que je l'ai entendu quelque part !

\- Ce quelque part s'appelle Caroline ! Bon pourquoi ?

\- Je lui ai proposer un rendez-vous dans un pub avec de la musique d'un chanteur Elvis …

\- Presley ?

\- C'est ça ! Dis oui je t'en supplie !

 **Voyant Sirius la supplié ainsi, Lily fut amusée et imagina Sirius Black entrain d'apprendre à danser le rock et donc être sous ses ordres.**

\- D'accord, mais faudra faire tous ce que je dis ! **Dit-elle**

\- Par Merlin tu es géniale Lilynette !

\- Pour commencer tu arrête de m'appeler « Lilynette » !

\- Ben quoi c'est mignon non ?

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

\- Je suis mort ! **Dit Sirius essoufflé et à terre**

\- Déjà ? Ça fait à peine deux heures que l'on s'entraîne ! **Répondit Lily**

\- Comment tu fais pour tenir encore debout ?

\- L'habitude je suppose, tiens bois de l'eau, il le faut ! **Conseilla-t-elle en lui tendant une bouteille**

\- Merci, mais comment tu fais tous ça ?

\- Quand j'étais petite avant que je reçoive ma lettre pour Poudlard, je faisait du rock avec mon ami William et puis …, **s'interrompit-elle avec un lueur sombre dans le regard,** puis avec mon père ont adorait le danser quand je revenait à la maison chaque été !

\- Ça va mieux de ce coté la ?

\- J'ai du mal à croire que ça fait déjà un mois et demi qu'ils sont décédés ! Mais on dit bien que le temps atténue la douleur ! Pas vrais ?

\- Sûrement !

\- Allé on s'y remet, alors je t'ai montré les bases avec Jailhouse Rock maintenant on va refaire ses bases avec Blue Suede Shoes ! N'oublie pas c'est toi qui mène ta partenaire et ta main ne dois pas être sur l'épaule mais sur les hanches ! Comprit ?

\- Si Jamessie me voyait, il me tuerai ! **Grimaça-t-il en plaçant sa main droite sur la hanche de Lily**

\- Allé c'est partit !

 **Lily mit la musique d'un coup de baguette et la voix d'Elvis Presley retentit dans la salle sur demande qui était recouverte d'un parquet en bois, et de miroirs sur les murs. Sirius fit tous ce que Lily lui avait montrée en écoutant ses recommandations et ses conseils, parfois il dansait faisant rire la jeune rousse car il s'avère que pour danser le rock, Sirius Black avait deux pieds gauche.**

 **Quand la chanson se termina il furent applaudis, ils se retournèrent et virent Remus et James souriant.**

\- Eh bien Lunard, il me semble que notre Patmol souhaite réellement impressionner Caroline en voulant danser parfaitement cette danse qui saute beaucoup !

\- Je suis du même avis que toi Cornedrue !

\- Moquez-vous de lui mais il apprend vite ! **Répondit Lily fière de Sirius et de ses progrés**

\- Eh Evans qui est fière de moi, c'est une grande première !

\- Bon on s'entraînera la veille de ta sortie avec Caro, voir si tu n'as rien oublié !

\- Pas de soucis !

\- Peter n'est pas avec vous ? **Demanda Lily ne voyant pas le quatrième Maraudeur**

\- Il révise pour les ASPICs ! **Répondit Remus**

\- Mais c'est dans un peu plus de trois mois ! **S'exclama-t-elle**

\- Ouais mais que veux-tu il se refuse tous plaisir jusqu'à la fin des examens !

\- Pour mon anniversaire, il est possible que nous fassiez une de vos danses ? **Demanda James hilare**

\- J'aimerai bien t'y voir toi Cornedrue

 **James et Sirius commencèrent à se chamailler devant Remus qui leva les yeux aux ciels et Lily qui les regardaient exaspérés.**

\- Par Merlin mais ce sont de vrais gamins ! **Dit-elle**

\- Tu ne l'as pas encore remarqué ? **Demanda Remus en la regardant**

\- Je te souhaite bonne chance avec eux !

 **Elle partit de la salle sur demande et Remus aussitôt ferma les yeux et demanda quelques chose qui pouvait faire taire ses deux amis. Quand il rouvrit les yeux il vit un grand arbre qui s'approchait de ses amis.**

\- Hey ! **Crièrent Sirius et James.**

\- C'est bon vous avez arrêter vos chamailleries ? On dirai un vieux couple de soixante ans quand vous être comme ça ! **Dit Remus hilare**

\- Lunard, fait en sorte que ce truck me lâche, il y a match Quidditch bientôt !

 **Remus fit disparaître l'arbre et aussitôt ses deux compères furent libre de leurs mouvements. Sirius demanda un coin ou il pouvait se doucher et se changer.**

\- Vous avez pas entraînement d'ailleurs ? **Demanda Sirius**

\- Tu as vu le temps qu'il fait ? Le vent n'est pas bon pour gérer un balais et je refuse qu'un des joueurs de Gryffondor se blessent accidentellement ! **Répondit James**

\- Très prévenant de ta part ! **Dit Remus.** Bon alors quels blagues voulez-vous faire cette foi-ci ?

\- Ce sera pendant le cours de potion …, **commença James**

 **Du coté de la tour de Gryffondor, Lily arriva dans son dortoir couverte de sueur ce qui piqua le nez de ses amies.**

\- Oulà Lily, où es-tu allé traîner ? Tu empeste ! **S'exclama Marlène en se bouchant le nez**

\- Je sais, je reviens de mon « entraînement » avec Sirius !

\- Comment il se débrouille ? **Demanda Caroline en lui donnant une serviette**

\- Eh bien, il mélange des pas mais tu risque d'être surprise malgré tout !

\- J'ai hâte alors !

 **Lily partit prendre sa douche et repensa aux leçon qu'elle avait donné à son camarade. Elle doit bien avouer que plus elle apprenait à connaître Sirius, plus elle l'appréciait … parfois elle aimerait que ce soit le cas avec Potter. Mais son caractère ne cessait de la fatiguée et puis il ne cessait de la chercher et elle avait horreur que quelqu'un vienne l'embêter comme il le faisait. Mais elle lui était reconnaissante d'avoir été la pendant son bref retour durant le décès de ses parents.**

 _Flash Back quelques mois auparavant_

 _\- Tu sais tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi Potter ! **Dit-elle en fermant la porte**_

 _\- Bien sûr que si, car j'ai pas envie que tu fasse une bêtise comme ne pas dormir alors que tu en as besoin Evans !_

 _ **Lily le regarda et elle le fais signe de la suivre, ce qu'il fit sans broncher. Ils montèrent les escalier et James regarda autour de lui et vit une photo de Lily accompagner de ses parents et sa sœur.**_

 _\- Ce sont eux ? **Demanda-t-il arrêter devant la photo**_

 _ **La jeune femme alla le rejoindre et regarda la photo en souriant.**_

 _\- Oui, c'est la dernière photo que l'on a prise cet été, pour une fois que Pétunia voulait faire une photo où j'étais là, nous avons saisit l'occasion car on savait qu'elle ne présenterait pas une nouvelle fois. **Expliqua-t-elle**_

 _\- Ta sœur et toi ressemblez beaucoup à ton père, les même yeux, la même couleur de cheveux, excepté pour ta sœur, … le même sourire !_

 _\- C'est bien connu chez les moldus, les filles ressembles à leur père et les garçons à leur mère._

 _\- J'aurai été ravis de les rencontrer !_

 _ **Elle le regarda et malgré ses yeux fatigués, elle voyait qu'il devait être inquiet pour elle maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus de famille. James tourna la tête vers elle et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Cet échange de regard durait plusieurs minutes avant que Lily décida de l'interrompre car elle voyait leurs deux visages se rapprocher dangereusement.**_

 _\- Ici, c'est la chambre d'ami, **dit-elle en montrant une porte à sa gauche,** et en face c'est ma chambre, **en montrant la porte de droite**. Si tu as besoin n'hésite pas à fouiller, malheureusement je n'ai pas de vêtements pour toi._

 _\- Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas je ferai apparaître un pyjama avec la magie._

 _\- Bonne nuit._

 _ **Lily partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, alors que James alla dans celle qu'on lui avait attribué. Il fit apparaître un pyjama, se changea et se coucha en croisant les bras derrière la nuque et regarda le plafond. Jamais, il n'aurait envisagé d'entrer dans la maison d'enfance de Lily. Il pensait qu'il le ferai car elle l'aurai invitée mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il était présent pour de mauvaises raisons et cela le mit mal à l'aise.**_

 _ **Vers une heure du matin, le jeune homme fut réveiller par un cris qui provenait de la chambre d'en face. Il se leva et entra dans la chambre de sa camarade, ils la voyait recroqueviller en boule sous les bras ou les tremblements se firent voir malgré la pénombre. Elle était dos à lui.**_

 _\- Evans tout va bien ?_

 _\- Désoler de t'avoir réveillé, je vais bien !_

 _\- Mais bien sur tu viens de crier et tu vas bien !_

 _ **Il s'allongea sur le lit de la jeune femme, collant son torse contre le dos de Lily qui frissonna au simple contact de ce corps contre le sien. Quant à James il avait rêver tant de fois de la prendre ainsi dans ses bras … mais encore une fois dans d'autres circonstances.**_

 _ **Sans le vouloir, ils s'endormirent ainsi jusqu'au lendemain.**_

 _Fin du flash back quelques mois auparavant_

 **Après s'être habillée, Lily eut envie d'aller prendre l'air, malgré le temps, elle s'habilla pour l'occasion et se rendit à la tour d'Astronomie. Elle prit les chemins qui l'amenait sans pour autant être sous la pluie qui s'était calmé mais un vente encore un peu elle monta les dernière marche, elle alla vers la rambarde et regarda le paysage. Il n'y avait pas de brouillard, mais le vente lui fit voler ses cheveux long cheveux, qui avaient considérablement poussés ces derniers mois, elle leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit les bras en signe de croix.**

 **Si quelqu'un la voyait il pensait qu'elle serai folle de la voir si proche du bords et « d'accueillir » le temps ainsi. Mais elle s'en fichait. Pour l'heure elle laissa son esprit vagabonder comme ce vente qui s'introduit à travers son manteau et ses vêtements chauds. Puis un bruis sourd se fit entendre au loin. Lily ouvrit les yeux et regarda plus attentivement le ciel, rien ne présageait qu'un orage devait avoir lieu.**

\- Evans ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **Demanda James en arrivant**

 **Elle le tourna pour lui faire face mais le bruits sourd se rapprocha sans pour autant éloigner la jeune femme.**

\- J'avais envie de prendre l'air et surtout d'être seule ! **Dit-elle**

\- Par ce temps ? Par Merlin tu es folle, il y a un orage qui arrive si en crois les grondements !

\- Potter …

 **Mais elle fut interrompue car la foudre s'abattit sur la tour d'Astronomie en la faisait trembler. Les deux Gryffondor s'accrochaient sur quelques choses de solide.**

\- Lily retournons à l'intérieur, je crois que le prochain va être plus dangereux !

\- Il n'y a pas d'orage prévu pour aujourd'hui !

\- Par Merlin, mais tu es inconsciente ou quoi ? Revient !

 **Cette fois-ci l'orage fut beaucoup plus fort électrisant tout ce qui était en métal, dont la rambarde, celle que Lily tenait. Elle eut donc un choc au bras qui la fit tomber et elle se cogna fortement la tête.**

 **Quand le choc fut passer, James se releva et vit avec effrois le corps de sa camarade au sol et elle semblait inconsciente. Il s'approcha d'elle et tenta de la réveiller.**

\- Evans ? Evans ? **Appela-t-il en la secouant.** Par Merlin mais c'est pas vrais, réponds moi ! Ouvre les yeux !

 **Voyant qu'elle n'ouvrait pas les yeux, il vérifia son poul qu'il eut du mal à le trouver mais quand il sentit un petit battement, il fut légèrement rassuré et la porta afin de l'amener à l'infirmerie.**

 **Du coté de la tour de Gryffondor, Caroline cherchait Lily sans pour autant trouver sa trace.**

\- Dite les garçons vous n'auriez pas vu Lily ? **Demanda-t-elle aux Maraudeurs**

\- Non, pas à notre connaissance ! **Répondit Peter**

\- James aussi à disparut ! **Ajouta Remus**

\- Ou est-ce qu'ils sont allé ! **Dit-elle à voix basse**

 **Caroline tente de réfléchir mais rien ne lui venait en mémoire que sa meilleur amie avait prévu quelque chose. Elle vit Franck et Alice revenir.**

\- Alors ?

\- On l'a chercher partout mais on ne l'a pas trouvée. **Répondit Franck**

\- Tu es sûr qu'elle ne t'a rien dit de ce qu'elle voulait faire ? **Demanda Alice inquiète**

\- Non, elle est allé dans la salle de bain pour se doucher puis je ne l'ai pas vu revenir dans le dortoir.

\- Je l'ai trouvée ! **S'exclama Marlène en arrivant.** Elle est à l'infirmerie, James est avec elle.

 **Ils allèrent tous en direction de l'infirmerie et Caroline s'exclama à haute voix …**

\- Par Merlin mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche la-bas ?

\- D'après ce que m'a dit James, elle était dans la tour d'Astronomie …

\- Elle a voulus voir les étoiles au mauvais moment !

\- … et la foudre s'est abattu deux fois et au second coup, elle a reçut un choc qui la fait tomber dans les pommes. **Termina Marlène**

\- Quand je disais qu'elle risquait de partir en vrille eh ben ce n'est pas loupé !

 **Le petit groupe arriva et allèrent directement au chevet de Lily qui était enfin réveillée. Sa meilleure ami se fichant de l'endroit ou elle était commença à lever la voix contre elle.**

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'aller dehors par un temps pareil ? Explique moi Lily je n'arrive plus à te suivre !

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre, j'avais envie d'aller dehors et de me retrouver seule !

\- Tu es bien la personne la plus stupide pour ressentir ce genre d'envie ! **Continua la jeune sorcière**

\- Je suis désolée, ça te va ?

\- Tu te rends compte que si la foudre a été plus forte tu aurai pu y passer ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherche en faisant ça ?

\- Caroline …

\- Non il y a pas de « Caroline » qui tienne ! Qu'est-ce que tu cherche ? Tu cherche à te foutre en l'air ?

\- Non !

\- Eh ben alors ? Où bien tu cherche à vouloir rejoindre tes parents par accident !

 **Un blanc s'installa entre elles, Caroline regretta dés la première seconde cette phrase mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, jamais elle n'avait vu Lily les bras baissés ainsi. Elle montrait qu'elle avait surmonter la douleur mais ils virent tous qu'ils s'étaient trompés.**

 **Caroline prit la place de James en lui prenant les mains. Et le reste de la bande s'éloigna en laissant les deux jeunes sorcière d'avoir une discussion à cœur ouvert.**

\- Désolée, je ne voulais pas dire ça ! **S'excusa-t-elle**

\- C'est rien !

\- Mais Lily il faut que tu puisse remonter la pente comme tu as fait semblant de nous le montrer ces derniers jours ! Tu n'a jamais baissé les bras alors pourquoi maintenant tu le fais ?

\- J'en sais rien … j'ai … l'impression de n'avoir aucun repère depuis leurs décès. J'ai l'impression que quand il y a un truck qui peut être dangereux, ça peut me permettre de les ressentir quelques parts ! Je ne réfléchis pas et j'y fonce sans pour autant me raisonner !

\- Eh bien, il va falloir que cela cesse ! Car un jour tu va vraiment finir mal en point et je ne supporterai pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose … comme nous tous d'ailleurs ! **Dit Caroline en désignant leurs amis.** Tu sais bien que si tu as besoin de hurler, taper ou bien pleurer, nous sommes la pour t'épauler et te remettre sur les rails et c'est ainsi que tu aura de nouveau des repères.

 **Elles se sourient mutuellement et elles se prirent dans les bras.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Quelques semaines plus tard, tous le château étaient présent pour la finale de Quidditch. Parmi les invités, il y avait les parents de toutes l'équipe de Gryffondor et tous les parents de l'équipe adverse. Aujourd'hui la finale confrontait Gryffondor contre les Serdaigles. Le score était on ne peut plus serré car il y avait uniquement que deux point d'écart … même si c'était Gryffondor qui était en tête. Les cris d'encouragements volaient en éclats dans tous les sens et les parents de chaque membres de l'équipe regardaient sa progéniture jouer. Gideon Potter qui était assis aux cotés du professeur Dumbledore et de son épouse ne pouvait qu'être fière de son fils unique car il avait hérité son talent de poursuiveur. Mais pour Magdalena Potter, celle-ci craignait que son fils se blesse gravement durant le match. Dans les tribunes, les élèves de Gryffondor encourageaient leur maison par une chanson à tue-tête. Quand James avait le souaffle en main, les cris redoublèrent d'intensité ! James vola jusqu'au but des dix points et lança le souaffle mais il fut stopper par le gardien qui le lança au capitaine. Ainsi tous les batteurs et poursuiveur allèrent en défense en espérant que leur attrapeur aurait très vite le vif d'or dans les mains car ce match durait depuis le début d'après midi et il était presque dix-sept heure.**

 **C'est ainsi que le match se déroulait, le souaffle passait de mains en mains de chaque équipe.**

 **Plus le match avançait plus les cognards étaient rapide et faisaient beaucoup de blesser, dans l'équipe de Serdaigle, il ne restait que les trois poursuiveurs et leurs gardiens et leur attrapeur tandis que chez les Gryffondor, il y avait que Marlène et James en poursuiveur, un batteur et leur attrapeur. Ainsi pour dire que le seul batteur avait du mal à surveiller les deux cognards.**

 **James réussit à esquiver le tir du capitaine de Serdaigle et envoya le souaffle à Marlène qui vola à toute vitesse vers les buts suivit par James. Quand il fut à sa hauteur, elle lui fit la passe et ainsi entamèrent leur nouvelle stratégie qu'ils avait mit en place pour le match contre Poufsouffle. Et c'est ainsi qu'il réussirent à marquer trois points supplémentaires faisant hurler toute la maison Gryffondor.**

 **Dans les tribunes, Lily tenait comme à son habitude une main mais cette fois-ci elle avait celle de Sirius qui espérait qu'elle n'était pas briser tellement Lily mettait une pression.**

\- Tout va bien Patmol ? **Rigola Remus**

\- La ferme, je me concentre sur le match pour ne pas ressentir la douleur que Evans me fait.

\- Bienvenue dans la cours des grands alors ! **Dit Remus en tapotant l'épaule de son ami**

\- Je sens qu'on va la gagner cette coupe ! **Dit Caroline**

\- Pas dit, les Serdaigles ont toujours su rattraper leurs retards **. Dit Peter en regardant le match**

\- Alors que McLaggen se dépêche pour en finir au plus vite ! **S'exclama pour la première fois Lily depuis le début du match**

 **Serdaigles avaient reprit l'avantage en ayant le souaffle ne laissant pas les Gryffondor reprendre la balle. Ils s'approchèrent très vite des buts et au moment ou ils s'apprêtait à lancer, ils furent gêner par le Vif d'or qui passa entre eux suivit des deux attrapeurs. Ce moment de surprise fut idéal à James et Marlène de reprendre le souaffle et aller vers les buts des Serdaigles.**

\- James baisse toi un cognard ! **Hurla Marlène**

 **Il eut le temps d'écouter sa coéquipière et continua sa course vers les buts. Son lancer fut à nouveau stopper. Puis un coup de sifflet se fit entendre par Mrs Bibine annonçant la fin du match en proclamant que la coupe de Quidditch de l'année 1976/1977 fut remportée par Gryffondor pour la troisième année consécutive !**

 **Ainsi des cris de joies de firent entendre sur le terrain, les tribunes et même celle des invités. L'équipe restante de Gryffondor se prient dans les bras et saluèrent leur supportèrent.**

 **Puis tout arriva très vite, le capitaine de l'équipe gagnante tomba à terre suite à un choc à la tête provoquer par un cognard. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva suivit des époux Potter et du professeur McGonagall. Les Maraudeurs partirent des tribunes pour allé rejoindre leur ami suivit de Caroline, Alice, Fracnk et Lily en tête de groupe. Quand il arrivèrent à sa hauteur, Mrs Pomfresh s'occupait déjà de lui mais il n'avait pas reprit connaissance.**

\- Je dois allé cherche mon matériel à l'infirmerie, venez lui parler ! **Déclara-t-elle**

 **Ce fut Lily qui s'abaissa à sa hauteur et qui stipulait qu'il devait ouvrir les yeux qu'il avait tant de chose à faire dans ce monde.**

\- Bon sang Potter réveille toi, tu dois recevoir la coupe … encore ! Ça ne peut pas se faire si le capitaine est inconscient ! Allé Potter cesse de jouer la comédie !

 **Elle commença à lui taper le torse ce qui provoqua l'émergence du jeune sorcier.**

\- Evans arrête de me frapper ça fait mal quand tu t'es reçut un cognard en plein tête ! Ça résonne à l'intérieur ! **Se plaint-il en se tenant la tête**

 **Avec l'aide de ses amis, il se mit debout afin d'aller s'asseoir. Mais la jeune Gryffondor volcanique qu'était Lily ne l'entendit par de cette oreille !**

\- Tu n'es qu'un idiot James Potter !

\- Comme si j'ai exprès de me prendre un cognard en pleine tête !

\- Oh la ferme !

\- Et puis ça en valait la peine car on a gagné !

\- Tu n'imagine pas la peur que tu a fait à tous !

\- Qui par exemple ? **Demanda-t-il moqueur**

\- Ah non Potter fais moi disparaître ce sourire stupide de ton visage !

\- Sinon quoi ?

 **Lily ne sut quoi répondre et c'est alors que tout devint plus clair dans sa tête concernant James Potter, elle fit une action qui surprit tous le monde. Elle avait prit le visage du jeune homme en coupe et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.**

 **La surprise fut générale sur tous le terrain, les septièmes années de Gryffondor hurlaient de joie comme les Serdaigles et Poussouffles, les Serpentards observaient la scène sans rien dire. Les seuls qui ne furent pas réjouit sont Severus qui serrait les poings et Willow qui devenait rouge de colère. Sinon pour ceux qui étaient aux premiers rangs, des sourires apparurent.**

 **Quand elle mit fin au baiser, elle dit d'une voix douce …**

\- Sinon tu subira les conséquences !

 **Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, Mrs Pomfresh arriva et s'occupa de lui. Tandis que dans les tribunes des professeurs, Gideon demanda au directeur …**

\- Celle qui a les cheveux roux c'est Lily Evans ?

\- Exactement ! **Répondit le vieux sorcier sourire en coin**

 **Pour les Maraudeurs, la joie étaient très forte … après deux années à s'être chamaillés, se tourner autour et ou bien en ayant des hauts et des bas, le couple James et Lily venait enfin de naître !**

\- Ben finalement Jamessie a gagné ! **Dit Sirius**

\- Comment ça ? **Demanda Franck**

\- Il avait parié avec lui-même que d'ici la fin de l'année il sortirai avec Evans ! **Expliqua-t-il**

\- Ouais, il a bien calculer son coup ! Pas comme toi et moi mon pauvre Sirius, nous qui pensions qu'ils sortiraient ensemble avant ou pendant le bal de Noël ! **Renchérit Caroline en appuyant son coude sur lui**

 **La remise de la coupe se ferai le lendemain le temps de laisser aux joueurs blesser, amener à l'infirmerie, de s'en remettre. Les parents allèrent tous de même féliciter leurs enfants.**

\- Mon fils ce fut un match magnifique tu nous a offert, je ne me sens moins coupable de n'être venu qu'a celui-ci ! **S'exclama Gideon**

\- Merci papa !

\- Comment va ta tête mon chéri ? **Demanda Magdalena**

\- Bien maman, je n'ai aucune séquelle grave !

\- Par ailleurs j'aimerai beaucoup rencontrer officiellement cette miss Evans ! **Dit le chef de la famille Potter**

\- Malheureusement, elle s'occupe de la fête mais vous le verrez demain à la remise des trophées ! **Répondit son fils en souriant suite au baiser qu'elle lui avait donnée**

 **Le soir arriva et tous les joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor furent accueillit comme des héro en particulier James, Marlène et Flynt. Mais le capitaine alla tout droit vers Lily qui rigolait avec Caroline et en buvant sa bière au beurre. Elle semblait ne pas l'avoir vu venir.**

 **Quand il se planta devant elle, ils se regardèrent et elle donna sa bière au beurre à Alice.**

\- Par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé … toi et moi on en est où Evans ? **Demanda-t-il en souriant**

 **Elle lui afficha un sourire timide et attrapa le col du pull du jeune homme pour coller une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres. Puis ils se séparèrent et elle dit …**

\- Est-ce que ça apporte une réponse à ta question … Potter ?

\- Eh comment !

 **Il la prit dans ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent comme si c'était pour officialiser leur idylle naissante.**

 **Dans la tour de Gryffondor la musique battaient son plein suite à cette merveilleuse victoire pour la troisième année. La joie se lisait sur tous les visages des sorciers appartenant à cette maison mais pour un autre c'était la joie d'avoir enfin accomplit sa véritable victoire personnelle au match qui était le plus long qu'il avait mener de toute sa scolarité à Poudlard.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **La remise des pris se déroula le lendemain, en quatrième place se trouvait les Serdaigles dont la maison était déçut de ne pas avoir gagné le coupe, en troisième place se trouvait les Serpentard, mais tous les élèves étaient en colère de s'être vu voler pour une nouvelle fois voler la coupe par les Gryffondor, en seconde place Poufsouffle qui avait encore la défaite en travers de la gorge mais ils étaient assez contente d'avoir pu remonter dans le classement en espérant que les années suivante que la chance sera de leur coté. Et en première place Gryffondor qui explosa de joie quand James leva la coupe dans les airs suivit de ses coéquipiers. Une célébration fut organiser dans tous le château comme chaque année et comme à son habitude, le professeur Minerva McGonagall était heureuse de savoir que sa maison avait de nouveau gagnée la coupe au point qu'elle alla voir son capitaine.**

\- Potter !

\- Oui ? **Répondit ce dernier en se tournant vers elle**

\- Je tien à vous remercier personnellement d'avoir fait gagné à Gryffondor la coupe de Quidditch pendant trois années consécutive ! Même si vous êtes un élève qui m'exaspère vous êtes un excellent joueur ! Vous avez été un capitaine formidable qui prenait soins de ses joueurs et mettait en œuvre des tactiques prodigieuse !

\- Merci professeur, ce fut un plaisir de donner à Gryffondor un titre digne du Quidditch ! Et puis sachez que la prochaine génération des Potter en fera tout autant !

\- Alors que Merlin préserve cette génération d'être comme vous en ce qui concerne votre attitude en classe !

 **Elle partit en souriant alors que James rigola et se tourna vers les Gryffondor dont il chercha le visage de sa petite amie. Quand il l'aperçut, il alla vers elle et la prit dans ses bras et la faisant tourner dans les airs.**

\- Je ne te l'ai pas encore dis mais félicitation capitaine pour cette belle victoire que tu nous offre ! **Dit-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou**

\- Oh tu sais, chaque équipe à un bon niveau … mais jamais elles n'arriveront à la hauteur de Gryffondor ! **Répondit-il fièrement**

\- Quel arrogant que tu es !

\- Mais c'est …

 **Elle le coupa en posant ses lèvres contre les siennes et il répondit. Puis ils allèrent rejoindre les Maraudeurs et les autres afin de célébrer cette victoire comme il se doit.**

* * *

 ** _Eh voilà cette seconde partie qui j'espère vous a plus ... surtout la fin ! Pour ma part j'ai adorée écrire la partie quand Sirius danse le rock avec Lily ainsi que le moment ou il demande le premier rendez-vous à Caroline !_**

 ** _Donc voilà, pour ce qui est de la troisième partie elle est en pleine écritures !_**

 ** _Ma page Facebook : Danao's Fictions_**

 ** _Bisous Bisous_**

 ** _Danao_**


	3. Sky still blue

_**Aloha, et voici cette troisième et dernière partie des aventures de nos Maraudeurs et de leur dernière année à Poudlard !**_

 _ **J'espère que vous avez appréciez les deux premières parties tout autant que j'ai adorée l'écrire :D !**_

 _ **D'ici la fin du mois, vous aurez l'épilogue et courant Juin le seconde volet de The Marauders verra également le jour, le temps que je le termine et que je repose ma tête qui ressemble plus à un four qu'autre chose :P.**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **** ** _Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, sauf pour les OC_**

* * *

 **La suite de l'année se passa sous le stresse des examens qui arrivaient plus vite que ne le voulaient l'ensemble des élèves. Chacun révisaient de son coté ou en groupe afin de s'entraider.**

 **Seulement pour les Maraudeurs, excepté pour Peter, les révisions se résumaient surtout à trouver une nouvelle blague de fin d'année afin que Poudlard puisse s'en souvenir jusqu'à la nouvelle génération que seront leurs enfants. Mais ils étaient souvent interrompue par leurs amies qui leurs ordonnèrent de réviser.**

 **Les ASPICs auraient lieu dans un mois et demi et donc tous les septièmes année étaient en ébullitions ou alors sur les nerfs.**

\- Je me demande sérieusement comment font les garçons pour être … si calme ! **Dit Marlène en regardant les trois Maraudeurs.** Alors que si on regarde Peter …, **dit-elle en se tourna vers le concerné** , plus les jours passent, plus il devient irritable.

\- Mais non, tu te fais tu soucis pour rien, il veut seulement réussir donc il ne fait pas comme ses compères ! **Rassura Caroline.** Pour ma part je suis plutôt inquiète de ce que nous prépare les garçons pour cette fin d'année !

\- Tu peux peut-être nous éclairer Lily ! **Dit Alice en la regardant**

 **La dénommée n'écoutait pas la conversation de ses amie trop concentrée dans ses révisions sur le cours de Métamorphose. Elle avait donc les yeux baissés contre son manuel tout en croquant dans une pomme.**

\- Je crois qu'on la perdu ! **Dit Alice**

\- Ce ne serai pas une première ! **Renchérit Marlène**

\- Elle est pire que durant les BUSEs … attendez j'ai une bonne idée ! **Dit Caroline avec un sourire diabolique.** Eh ben je me demande qui est cette superbe blonde qui flirt avec James !

 **Mais Lily ne répondit pas toujours son nez dans ses bouquins.**

\- Elle lui fait carrément du gringue !

 **Toujours aucune réponse !**

\- Tu es sûre que ton plan va marcher ? **Demanda Marlène**

\- Ouais … mais faut un truck qui soit surprenant … ça y est ! Lily ?

\- …

\- Tu sais j'ai reçus une lettre de Pétunia qui disait qu'elle est enceinte !

\- PARDON ? **Hurla Lily**

\- Eh ben enfin !

\- Ma sœur est enceinte et je ne suis même pas au courant ?

\- Non elle ne l'est pas … enfin j'espère ! C'était juste pour te faire sortir de ton livre !

\- Ne me refais plus jamais ça Caro ! **La prévint-elle**

\- Promit, on se disait ce que les Maraudeurs comptaient faire comme blague à la fin de l'année. Et vu que tu sors avec l'un d'entre eux tu pourrais nous éclairer !

\- J'en sais rien, James évite de m'en parler car il sait que je serai capable de l'en empêcher en utilisant mon devoir de préfète !

\- Comme si c'était des heures de retenues qui allait l'en empêcher ! **Dit Alice**

\- Des heures de colles ou je suis capable de le mettre avec Sluggy ou McGo !

\- Ah ah, vous voyez elle commence à prendre les surnoms que j'ai donnée au profs ! **Sourit Caroline**

 **Ses amie rigolèrent avant qu'elles ne se remettent sérieusement au travail.**

 **Du coté des Maraudeurs, ceux-ci était dans la salle sur demande entrain de mettre en action leurs blague qui sera la dernière avant qu'ils ne tirent leur révérence à Poudlard.**

\- Bon alors, nous ne ferons rien durant les examens car ça risque d'être très mal pris ! On a pas travailler durant sept ans pour se faire massacrer ! **Dit Remus**

\- Faudrait éviter de le faire aussi durant la remise des diplômes … nos familles seront présentent alors autant nous montrer sous notre meilleur jour auprès d'eux ! **Dit James à son tour**

\- Et si on le faisait lors des résultats ? **Proposa Sirius.** Je veux dire on attends qu'on reçoivent nos parchemins avec nos résultats dedans et la BAM on met le paquet !

\- Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée … mais l'un de vous à une idée, en sept ans on a fait pas mal de chose assez extraordinaires les unes que les autres ! **Ajouta James**

\- On peut refaire le coups des feux d'artifices mais dans toute l'école ! **Dit Remus.** Et pourquoi pas on fait l'idée de Patmol durant le dîner ?

\- C'est encore mieux, il y aura les professeurs, nos camarades de toutes les années, Hagrid et même notre ami le concierge délabré ! **Nota Sirius sur un parchemin.** Ce qu'il faudrait c'est attendre le dessert, quand il sera servit on partira en douce et la … c'est le grands bazars !

\- Faut surtout que nos Serpentars « chéris » en prenne plein la vue ! **Sourit James**

\- Alors prenons chacun une table, nous sommes quatre et il y a quatre tables !

\- Lunard pour que nous puissions prendre une table, il faudrait que Peter soit avec nous pour manigancer et à ce que je vois, il n'est pas avec nous de plus en plus ! **Dit Sirius d'un air grave**

\- Je dois quand même avouer que je commence à le trouver bizarre en ce moment ! **Renchérit James**

 **Ils soupirèrent et continuèrent de préparer la blague de fin d'année avant de sortir. Le soir-même, Sirius avait le rendez-vous avec Caroline qui était repoussé à cause des révisions mais ils se retrouvèrent devant l'entrée de l'école afin de transplaner à Pré-au-lard.**

 **Ils entrèrent dans le bar et s'installèrent à une table ou ils commandèrent une bière au beurre. Ils parlèrent puis une musique faisant sourire Caroline.**

\- Bon maintenant on passa aux choses sérieuses !

\- Hein ?

\- Voyons voir si tes cours avec Lily t'ont été bénéfiques !

 **Elle lui prit la main et amena Sirius au milieu de la piste de danse, le jeune sorcier pria Merlin qu'il saura toujours danser comme on le lui avait apprit. C'est en soufflant pour se donner du courage qu'il prit la main de Caroline et posa son autre bras sur la taille de la jeune femme et commença à danser le rock.**

 **Plus les pas avançait plus ils allèrent au rythme de la musique, malgré que Sirius faisait quelques faux pas faisant sourire Caroline, la jeune sorcière pensait qu'il se débrouillait bien. Ils passèrent un bon moment à danser au point d'être que tous les deux sur la piste de danse en se faisant observer par les autres clients.**

 **Quand la chanson se termina, ils furent applaudit et retournèrent à leur table essoufflés.**

\- Pas mal, tu te défends bien Black !

\- Je te l'avais bien dis, le grand Sirius Black sait danser toutes les danses !

\- A voir !

 **A Poudlard, Lily commençait à préparer sa valise car elle rentrait pour le mariage de sa sœur aînée. Elle rentrait dans le monde moldu pour seulement trois jours avant de revenir et terminer son année. Cela faisait maintenant presque trois mois que ses parents avaient trouvés la mort, la douleur s'était estompée mais toujours présente quand elle y pensait. Savoir qu'elle rentrerait chez elle sans être accueillit par sa mère et son père lui pinça le cœur. A chacun de ses retours elle avait droit à son plat préféré préparer par sa mère et un interrogatoire de la part de son père afin de savoir si elle sortait avec un garçon. Ses habitudes qu'elle trouvait banale lui manquaient déjà.**

 **Elle ferma sa valise et s'asseye sur son lit en remontant ses genoux contre son buste et posa sa tête contre ses genoux et laissa des larmes s'échapper.**

 **Ils allaient être absent pour plusieurs événements important dorénavant : le mariage de Pétunia, son propre mariage … enfin si elle se marie un jour, la naissance de leurs petits enfants, sa remise de diplôme. Elle n'aura pas les conseils bienveillant de sa mère pour devenir une femme forte et courageuse, elle n'aura pas son père qu'il l'amènerai à l'autel ou bien qu'il devienne un papy gâteau.**

 **Lily se demanda comment allait à sœur à l'approche du fameux jour, depuis son retour, son aînée n'avait pas répondu à ses lettres et le fossé qui les séparait semblait s'être encore plus agrandit.**

 **Elle releva la tête en entendant des coups à la porte.**

\- Je peux entrer ? **Demanda James en passant sa tête à l'embrasure de la porte**

\- Oui. **Dit-elle**

 **Le jeune sorcier entra et alla vers elle et il vit ses yeux rougis.**

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, oui je me disais juste que … que ça allait faire étrange de rentrer chez moi alors que mes parents …

 **Elle ne termina pas sa phrase en enfouissant à nouveau sa tête contre ses genoux. James prit place à ses côtés et passa son bras autour de ses épaules et la ramena contre lui tout en lui flattant le dos.**

\- Ça ira tu pense … enfin je veux dire entre ta sœur et toi ?

\- Je l'espère mais je pense qu'elle ne me calculera pas, elle m'adressera la parole uniquement quand je l'accompagnerai à l'autel et après je n'existerai plus !

\- Qui sera ton cavalier ?

\- Pourquoi tu es jaloux ? **Dit-elle malicieusement**

\- Non ! **Mentit-il**

\- Ce sera mon cousin John.

 **Le silence retomba entre les deux amoureux. Ne supportant pas de la voir ainsi, si fragile et si abattu, il la força à se lever et de la suivre.**

\- Où est-ce que tu m'amène ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- C'est une surprise !

\- Les surprises ne sont pas trop mon fort !

 **Il ne l'écouta pas et ils traversèrent les couloirs pour se poster devant un mur.**

\- Ferme les yeux ! **Lui dit-il**

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Fais le !

 **Elle fit ce qu'il lui demandait et James se tourna vers le murs où une porte apparaît. Ils entrèrent et instantanément il demanda une ambiance romantique. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit que le plafond étaient un ciel étoilé, un grand lit en baldaquin trônait fièrement la pièce à coté d'une cheminée faisant éclater un bon feu et au pied du lit un tapis moelleux ou l'on pouvait s'allonger.**

\- Je peux ouvrir les yeux ?

\- Vas-y !

\- Wow, **dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux,** cette salle est magique !

\- Regarde le plafond

 **Elle vit le plafond étoilé et sourit. James l'amena vers le tapis ou ils s'allongèrent en regardant le plafond.**

\- Tu te souviens de ce que t'a dit Sirius à propos de tes parents ?

\- Oui

\- Alors dis toi en plus que dans toutes les étoiles que tu regardera, aussi artificielles qu'elles soient, deux d'entre elles brilleront tellement fort qu'elles représenteront tes parents qui veille sur toi quelque soit l'endroit ou tu es ! Ils sont non seulement dans ton cœur mais aussi dans les étoiles ou ils peuvent dire qu'ils sont fière de toi et qu'ils t'aiment. Ils t'envoient leur affection à travers ces petits brillant qui sont dans le ciel ! **Dit James en lui prenant la main**

 **Lily et à nouveau les larmes aux yeux mais continua de regarder le plafond étoilé en imaginant que quelque part dans le vaste ciel se trouvait deux personnes qu'elle aimait et qui la protège.**

 **Ils restèrent ainsi durant des heures jusqu'à que le jeune sorcier remarque que sa petite amie s'était endormit. Il sourit et se leva afin de la porter et de l'allonger sur le lit. Il envoya un patronus à Remus pour lui dire qu'il dormait dans la salle sur demande cette nuit. Puis il retira les chaussures de Lily et les siennes et s'allongea à ses coté en collant son torse contre le dos de la jeune femme et ferma cette étreinte de son bras et s'endormit à son tour.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **La jeune rousse sortit du passage menant le mode sorcier au monde moldu avec une petite valise en main. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa sœur vienne la chercher alors elle se dirigea directement vers la sortie afin de prendre un taxi.**

\- Lily ?

 **Elle se tourna en direction de la personne qui l'avait appelé et vit Vernon devant elle et se dirigea vers lui.**

\- Merci d'être venu me chercher !

\- Je vous en pris, vous avez tous ce qu'il faut pour demain ?

\- Oui oui !

\- Bien dans ce cas allons-y

 **Lily suivit son futur beau-frère jusqu'à sa voiture et ils quittèrent la gare. Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus total, c'est en reconnaissant un chemin que Lily se tourna vers Vernon.**

\- Nous allons …

\- Oui, votre sœur à voulut que sa dernière nuit de jeune fille se fasse dans la maison de vos parents. Vous passerez donc la soirée avec Pétunia, Victoria et Maria.

\- D'accord !

 **La jeune rousse était peu ravi de passer la soirée avec les amis de sa sœur qu'elle appréciait pas plus que ça. Elle savait que leur soirée se résumaient à parler de chose qui pouvait exciter une fille tel un mariage par exemple. Elle était même prête à parier avec Merlin qu'elles vont même planifier le moment où Pétunia devra tomber enceinte. Il arrivèrent devant la maison des Evans, Lily remercia une nouvelle fois Vernon et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée ou elle commençait à entendre les jacassements des trois jeunes femmes.**

 **Quand elle passa la porte, elle posa sa petite valise sur la première marche des escalier et se rendit au salon qui fut transformé en véritable salon de beauté.**

\- Bonsoir ! **Dit-elle**

 **Les trois têtes se tournèrent vers elle et lui répondirent en même temps.**

\- Les filles, vous nous excusez un moment, Lily et moi devons parler ! **Dit Pétunia en se dirigeant vers sa sœur cadette**

 **Elle l'amena à l'étage ou Lily prit au passage sa valise et elles entrèrent dans sa chambre.**

\- J'ai mis ta robe dans ton placard ainsi que tes chaussures. Demain, il y a une coiffeuse qui vient à partir de huit heure du matin, elle commencera par Victoria et Maria, puis ce sera ton tour et après le mien. Pendant que les filles m'aideront à me préparer, tu accueillera les invités dans le salon et tu offrira le buffet. Nous partirons vers onze heure pour l'église suivit de la marie pour ensuite allé au restaurant et après tu rentrera quand bon te semble. **L'informa Pétunia.** Des questions ?

\- Oui !

\- Laquelle ?

\- Tu pensais réellement ce que tu m'a dis la dernière fois ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Que tu veuille que je t'amène à l'autel ?

 **Pétunia se crispa et ne répondit pas tout de suite pensant que sa cadette aurai oubliée ce détail même si il n'avait pas changé pour la future mariée. C'est donc le cœur lourd qu'elle répondit !**

\- Évidemment !

 **Elle partit rejoindre ses deux demoiselles d'honneurs et laissa sa cadette dans sa chambre.**

 **Sachant qu'elle serai pas la bienvenue dans leurs discussion de coquetterie, Lily ouvrit son placard et regarda la robe qu'elle allait porter. C'était un robe simple marron, en soie. Deux bretelles seraient posées sur son épaules pour terminer sa course aux genoux. Puis elle regarda les chaussures qui était de simples escarpins.**

 **Lily vit que sa sœur avait très bien choisit sa robe, elle était simple sans avoir de froufrous. Elle rangea le vêtement dans son placard et se mit en pyjama afin de se coucher.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Quand ce fameux jour arriva, l'aînée des Evans se réveilla heureuse, elle entendait déjà ses deux amies excitées au rez de chaussé. Elle s'étira et s'apprêta à se lever quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur Lily portant un plateau qu'elle posa devant sa sœur.**

\- Il y avait un mot de la part de Vernon qui disais qu'il souhaitait que tu ait un petit déjeuner au lit ! **Expliqua-t-elle**

\- Merci.

\- La coiffeuse vient d'arrivée, Victoria viendra te voir quand ce sera ton tour !

\- Bien !

 **Lily partit et Pétunia se retrouve à nouveau seule devant ce petit déjeuné qu'elle savoura avec plaisir. Elle se demandait comment elle pouvait avoir un fiancé tel que Vernon, un fiancé si attentionné et si prévenant. Un fiancé qui deviendra son époux d'ici quelques heures.**

 **Elle posa le plateau sur son bureau et alla dans la salle de bain ou Maria commença son maquilla, puis elle passa un vêtement en attendant de se faire coiffer et de pouvoir mettre sa robe.**

 **Au salon, la coiffeuse avait terminé avec Victoria qui alla se maquille tandis que Maria alla se faire coiffer à son tour. Lily quant à elle, rangea le petit déjeuner de ce matin et alla prendre une douche.**

 **Quand ce fut son tour, elle vit que la coiffeuse soufflait désespérément.**

\- Vous voulez une coiffure comme vos amies ?

\- Non, une simple queue de cheval suffira merci !

\- Puis-je l'arranger à ma manière votre queue de cheval ?

\- Bien sûr !

 **La coiffeuse mouilla légèrement la chevelure de feu ramena une mèche contre le front de Lily et plaqua le coté gauche afin d'en faire une tresse africaine qui se termina quand la longueur rencontra l'élastique. Puis elle boucla les pointes et ramena le tous sur le coté droit. Elle mit de la laque et fit signe à Lily de se regarder dans le miroir.**

\- C'est parfait merci !

\- Avec plaisir

 **Puis ce fut au tour de Pétunia tandis que Lily alla s'habiller.**

 **Quelques heures passèrent et tous furent au restaurant. La cérémonie était merveilleuse et il eut même une pensée pour Elizabeth et Charles ce qui fut plaisir aux sœurs Evans.**

 **Lily était avec son cousin sur la piste de danse entourés d'autre cousin et en un clin d'œil, Lily se surprit de pensée qu'elle avait à nouveau dix ans quand ils se retrouvaient tous en camp de vacances en Écosse.**

\- Sinon Lily quand vas-tu nous présenter son petit ami ? **Demanda Lance, son partenaire**

\- J'en sais rien ! **Répondit-elle**

\- J'ai bien entendu ? Notre Lilou à un amoureux ? **S'exclama Alexia, une autre de ses cousines**

\- J'aurai jamais cru ! **Répondit Léonard, le frère de Lance**

 **Ils passèrent la soirée tous les quatre à se remémorer des souvenirs d'enfances, ce qui fit un bien fou à la jeune sorcière de retrouver sa famille après cet événement tragique. Puis ce fut le moment du discourt, Vernon prit un micro et demanda le silence.**

\- Bien, ma merveilleuse épouse et moi même tenions à vous remercier pour votre présence à notre mariage. Cette journée à été plus magnifique car elle est celle dont nous avions rêvés. Pétunia et moi nous nous apprêtons à franchir une nouvelle vie à deux qui durera longtemps et qui nous rendra heureux ! Mais avant d'agrandir ce bonheur nous allons en profiter un minimum à deux ! Merci encore une fois à vous tous !

 **Les invités applaudirent le jeune marié qui retourna s'asseoir à coté de sa charmante épouse. Les sœurs Evans ne s'étaient pas adressée la parole comme le pensait Lily mais elle se s'en redit même pas compte car elle était avec ses cousins et cousines toute la soirée. Elle décida néanmoins de rentrer peu après que le gâteau fut servit car elle reprenait le moyen de transport par cheminé le lendemain matin.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

\- Lily, il y en a marre des révisions, et si on allait faire un tour à Pré-au-lard ? **Demanda James suppliant**

\- Vas-y si tu veux, j'ai trois jours à rattraper. Les ASPICs arrivent bientôt !

\- C'est début juin, nous sommes que mi-avril !

\- Justement, c'est à partir de maintenant que tous va arrivé très vite James !

\- Bon d'accords, mais tu me dois une sortie Evans !

\- Quand les examens seront finit on en fera pleins de sorties, je te le promet Potter !

 **Elle l'embrassa sur le nez et ils commencèrent à réviser leurs cours de troisième année concernant les Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Ils étaient contre un tronc d'arbre près du lac ou le beau temps était revenu à Poudlard.**

 **James avait dans le tête depuis un certain temps de lui révéler qu'il était capable de se transformer en animagus sous forme de cerf … et lui dire que le cerf qui l'avait sauvé au début de l'année était bien lui. Mais il voulait tout d'abords en parler avec les Maraudeurs car si il plongeait, ses amis plongeaient également et là, le secret tant caché des Maraudeurs serai révélé.**

 **Pendant ce temps, Caroline alla voir Sirius car le veille il y avait la pleine lune et elle voulait savoir comment ça s'est passé ?**

\- Black ! **Appela-t-elle**

\- Quoi ? **Dit-il ronchon**

\- Eh bien quel accueil, je voulais avoir comment s'est passé la pleine lune d'hier soir !

\- Éprouvante !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Lunard à très mal réagit quand il est rentré il était au sol quand nous l'avons retrouvés et le porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie à été très difficile !

 **La vérité était que Lunard avait très mal réagit en voyant Cornedrue, Patmol et Queudver. Il s'est mit donc à les attaquer. Queudver étant trop petit s'est directement caché mais Patmol venait en aider à Cornedrue puisque c'est à lui qu'il s'est attaquer en premier.**

 **Ne sachant pas pourquoi c'était arrivé, il espérait que Remus se souviendrai de la raison et quand il sera en forme, ils demanderaient pourquoi.**

 **Du coté d'Alice et Franck ils avaient terminer de réviser et passèrent du temps libre ensemble. Ils se baladaient dans le parc du château tout en rencontrant Hagrid, le garde chasse.**

\- Bonjour Hagrid !

\- Bonjour Alice, bonjour Franck, comment allez-vous ? Les révisions se passent bien ?

\- Oui oui impeccable !

\- Je me souviens quand j'étais à votre place, je ne savais plus où donner de la tête qui devenait de plus en plus éreintée. Bon il faut dire aussi que j'ai révisé au dernier moment.

 **Ils continuèrent de discuter encore un moment avec le garde chasse avant de continuer leur balade et virent au loin James et Lily.**

\- Qui aurai cru qu'un jour ces deux là finiront ensemble ? **Se demanda Alice**

\- A peut près tous le château ! Et je pense même que James le savait lui aussi !

\- N'empêche ça me manque leurs petites querelles, James taquinant Lily pour qu'elle accepte de sortir avec lui pour boire une bière au beurre et qu'elle répondait par une gifle monumentale. Je n'arrive pas à me dire que d'ici peu de temps nous seront officiellement diplômés de Poudlard pour nous tourner vers d'autres études !

\- Tu vas partir dans quoi ? **Demanda Franck**

\- Auror, ils ont bien besoin de nouvelle recrus pour arrêter tous ces mangemort qui font susciter la peur et il y en a assez, nous nous devons assurer que les futures générations puissent vivre dans un monde en paix !

\- Je pense comme toi, j'ai toujours devenir Auror moi aussi ! Mais si en plus je peux être avec toi ça m'enchante encore plus !

 **La jeune femme regarda son petit ami et sourit de toutes ses dents.**

 **Du coté de Marlène, celle-ci sortait de la bibliothèque et croisa Peter les bras chargés de livres.**

\- Tu veux un coup de mains Peter ? **Proposa-t-elle**

\- Non, c'est bon je vais y arrivé ! Je dois juste allé les rendre !

 **Marlène alla tout de même l'aider en lui ouvrant la porte et regarda vite fait les titres des ouvrages que le Maraudeur avait emprunté et fut surprise de voir que l'un d'entre eux n'avait aucun point commun avec leurs révisions. Elle regarda le jeune sorcier s'avancer vers la réceptionniste et lui rendit les livres. Puis il partit en remerciant sa camarade.**

\- Peter, **dit-elle en le rejoignant,** dis moi ça fait longtemps que l'on t'a pas vu que avec ses compères. Vous vous êtes disputés ?

\- Non pas du tout, c'est juste que je voudrai être tranquille pour réviser mes ASPICs car je ne suis pas comme eux, réviser au dernier moment et me récolter une assez bonnes notes. **Répondit-il**

\- Tu sais que si tu as besoin je peux toujours demander et que ce soit les garçons, les filles ou moi nous serons ravi de t'aider !

\- Merci mais je préfère me débrouiller seul !

\- Comme tu voudra, mais tu compte participer à la blague qu'ils risquent d'organiser pour la fin de l'année ?

\- Je suis un Maraudeur alors oui je vais y participer même si je ne suis pas encore au courant !

 **Marlène fit un oui de la tête et abaissa légèrement les yeux vers les bras de Peter et vit que l'un d'entre eux commençait à devenir rouge. Ce qui n'était pas normal !**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as au bras ? **Demanda-t-elle**

 **Aussitôt, le jeune sorcier croisa les bras et répondit rapidement.**

\- Oh rien, c'est juste en portant ces bouquins à bout de bras ça me l'épuise !

 **Il partit en marmonnant dans sa barbe ce qui inquiéta Marlène. Peter Pettigrew avait beaucoup changé depuis le début de l'année, déjà qu'il était timide et pas très bavard, maintenant il semblait avoir prit de l'assurance et état devenu encore moins bavard qu'il ne l'était.**

 **Et puis la jeune sorcière pensait que ces marques rouge sur son bras n'était pas des rougeurs dû aux livres. Qu'est-il arrivé à Peter ?**

 **Elle décida qu'un jour elle devra en parler avec les garçons plus sérieusement car jamais les Maraudeurs se séparaient tous les quatre, toujours à traîner ensemble.**

 **A la fin de la journée, James et Sirius allèrent retrouver Remus à l'infirmerie, et le jeune lycanthrope était réveillé et ressentait des courbatures dans tous le corps.**

\- Tout va bien Lunard ? **Demanda Patmol**

\- J'ai connu mieux, on peut me dire pourquoi j'ai des hématomes de partout ?

 **Sirius et James se regardèrent avant de tourner leurs regards vers leur ami qui attendait une réponse.**

\- Tu promet de ne pas te mettre dans des états pas possible après ? **Fit James**

\- D'accord … **répondit Lunard hésitant**

\- Hier, une fois que la lune était au zénith, tu t'es donc transformer et … dans la seconde d'après tu as commencé à t'attaquer à Cornedrue ! **Commença Sirius**

\- Nous t'avons amener dans la forêt interdite la où tu as commencer à courir de partout, on avait du mal à te suivre. On t'a retrouver au petites heures du matin, tu était allongé près de l'entrée du château et on t'a amener à l'infirmerie ! **Termina James**

\- Je t'ai blessé ? **Demanda Remus inquiet**

\- Quelques hématomes au niveau des cotes mais aucunes cassées !

\- Je suis vraiment désolé. Mais si je me souviens bien … sous ma forme de Lunard, j'avais … comme sentis une autre présence. Comme si une nouvelles personne était présente avec nous.

\- Pourtant nous étions que tous les quatre. **S'exclama Sirius**

\- Je me souviens d'une odeur de vanille …

\- C'est moi ! **Répondit James.** Lily a un parfum qui sent la vanille et avant de nous « coucher » je l'ai prise dans mes bras ! Je suis désoler Lunard !

\- Pas de soucis !

\- J'éviterai de la prendre dans mes bras les soirs de pleine lune !

\- Non, il suffit juste que je m'y habitue, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, je me suis bien habitué à vos odeur d'animaux et d'humain, j'en ferai autant avec Lily ! **Rassura Remus souriant**

 **Les deux Maraudeurs sourirent avant que James se mit à réfléchir comment il allait annoncer à ces deux amis qu'il voulait dire sa condition d'animagus à sa petite amie.**

\- Les gars, il faut que je vous parle !

\- Oulala, ça sent pas bon ! C'est mauvais ? **Demanda Sirius**

\- Non, mais je voulais votre avis !

\- Sur quoi ?

\- Je voudrai dire à Lily que … je suis capable de me transformer en animagus ! Sans pour autant trahir notre secret … juste lui prouver qu'elle peut avoir confiance en moi !

 **Sirius et Remus se regardèrent en réfléchissant. Puis ils en venaient à la conclusion que la jeune sorcière pouvait effectivement connaître cette part du secret des Maraudeurs. Mais Remus surprit ses deux compères en leur disant qu'il voudrait qu'elle sache sa condition de loup garou car il avait toujours eu confiance en elle et que il est certain qu'elle ne dirai rien.**

\- Je pense même que nous devrions mettre Caroline au courant, déjà qu'elle sait pour moi alors autant qu'elle connaisse toute la vérité ! Mais il faut s'assurer que quand on leur dira que personne ne soit dans les parages !

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? **Demanda James.** Tu es certain que ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non, et puis si jamais Lily et toi ça dure, elle se demanderai pourquoi tu passe la nuit dehors une fois par mois ! Tu pourras inventer toutes les excuses idiotes mais Lily n'est pas dupe et tu le sais ! A un moment, elle voudra savoir et elle te posera un ultimatum, alors autant lui prouver qu'elle peut avoir confiance comme tu l'as dis ! **S'exclama Remus**

\- Et pour Caroline ? **Demanda Sirius**

\- Elle sait le plus gros, alors autant lui dire le reste ! **Termina Lunard**

\- Bon ben si vous voulez je m'occupe de Caroline et toi Jamessie, tu t'occupe de Lily !

\- Ça marche !

\- Tu veux pas que je sois en forme pour le dire à Caroline ? Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle te frappe ? **Se moqua Remus**

\- Nan, après ces rendez-vous que j'ai passé avec elle, je sais comment m'y prendre !

\- C'est vrais que vous passez de plus en plus de temps avec elle ! **Sourit James**

\- Je sais où vous voulez en venir est la réponse est non, il n'y a rien entre cette tornade et moi !

\- Mais tu aimerai bien avoue le !

\- Ça va pas non, je tiens toujours à ma vie de charmeur ! Et puis je ne suis pas fait pour vivre une relation longue ! Vous imaginez, je suis insupportable de nature et je me fatigue moi-même alors le faire subir à une fille … jamais de la vie !

\- Lunard, je suis prêt à parier que Sirius n'est pas prêt de lâcher Caroline pour un bon moment !

\- Pari tenu Cornedrue

\- Eh c'est de la triche !

 **Les trois Maraudeurs continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à que Mrs Pomfresh vienne jeter James et Sirius dehors afin que Remus puisse continuer de se reposer. Ils allèrent donc vers la grande salle quand il croisèrent Severus.**

\- Tien, tien Cornedrue, ce serai-ce pas notre cher Servilus ?

\- Je crois que si mon vieux Patmol ! Cela fait longtemps que l'on t'a vu

\- Comment tu vas ? **Demanda Sirius**

 **Le Serpentard les regarda avant de continuer sa route tout en les ignorant mais il sentit que cette fois-ci il les tenait car ils connaissait la vérité !**

\- Et vous alors ? Dite moi où est Lupin ?

\- Pourquoi tu veux flirter avec lui ? Je ne pense pas qu'il soit intéressé ! Mais bon si c'est ton béguin, je pense qu'il sera surprit !

 **James éclata de rire à l'illusion de son meilleur ami. Mais Severus afficha un sourire méchant et lança la bombe qu'il tenait.**

\- Oh mais j'y pense hier c'était la pleine lune, il est vrais que durant cette période il n'est pas très en forme vu qu'il fait une balade au clair de lune et ne plus être maître de lui-même !

 **Les deux Maraudeurs le regardèrent surprit par ce qu'il venait de dire. Ils ne surent quoi répondre mais tentait de savoir ce qu'il voulait dire … puis James saisit l'information et prit Severus par le col de sa chemise et le plaque contre le mur !**

\- Comment ? Comment tu as su ?

\- Savoir quoi ? **Ricana Rogue**

\- Oh fais pas le con avec moi Servilus, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Qui t'en a parlé ?

\- Comme si j'allais te répondre Potter ! Maintenant lâche moi !

\- Tu n'es qu'un sale petit idiot !

\- De toi à moi Potter, je me demande réellement comment le prendrait Lily quand elle saura que tu lui cache des choses aussi importante !

\- Ne t'avise surtout pas de lui en parler !

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Sinon, je te jure que je t'en ferai baver jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ! **Menaça James**

\- James lâche le, il n'en vaut pas la peine !

\- Voyez-vous ça ! Le petit chien chien vient donner un coup de patte à son animal d'ami !

\- Pardon ? **Demanda Sirius**

\- Non seulement je connais votre secret mais je sais aussi ce que vous êtes ! Vous risquez gros si une personne le découvrait !

 **Rogue se dégagea de l'emprise de James et partit sourire aux lèvres. Tandis que James et Sirius se regardèrent.**

\- Qui a bien pu le mettre au courant ? Ce n'est pas moi et encore moins Remus ! **Dit James**

\- Et ce n'est ni moi ! Les seules personnes au courant sont Peter mais ça m'étonnerai qu'il ai tout dit puisqu'il a peur de tous les Serpentard y compris Servilus !

\- Tu pense que c'est Caroline qui lui a dit ?

\- Non quand même pas !

\- Patmol, elle sait pour Lunard !

\- Mais elle ne sait rien sur nous !

\- Tu sais que tous le monde sache ce qu'on est capable de faire je m'en fiche mais que tous le soit au courant pour Remus, je ne l'accepterai pas !

\- Alors autant allé voir Caroline et avoir un conversation avec elle !

 **James fit un oui de la tête et ils allèrent dans la grande salle ou le dîner n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Ils prirent place à coté de Peter qui remarque l'air dur de ses amis. Il leurs demande ce qu'il se passait et ils se mirent à lui raconter. Peter confirma les dires de Sirius que ce n'était pas lui et tous les trois se tournèrent vers Caroline qui éclatait de rire avec Lily, Marlène et Alice.**

 **Le dîner commença et les Maraudeurs mangèrent en silence, ce qui surprit les filles un peu plus loin.**

\- C'est bizarre on entends pas les Maraudeurs ! **Dit Alice**

\- Vous avez vu leurs têtes on dirai qu'ils ont apprit une mauvaise nouvelle ! **Renchérit Marlène**

\- Pourtant tout à l'heure James avait l'air d'aller bien ! **Informa Lily.** Un peu fatigué mais on l'est tous à réviser comme des malades. Et Remus n'est toujours pas là !

 **Caroline se mit à réfléchir pensant que cela devait avoir un rapport avec son ami le lycanthrope. Puis les trois Maraudeurs tournèrent leurs regards vers elles et lancèrent un regard noir à Caroline qui se figea sur sa chaise en recevant un regard comme celui-ci.**

\- Eh bien, ils n'ont pas l'air content, vous avez vu comment ils nous regardent ? **Dit Marlène**

\- C'est bizarre, c'est la première fois qu'on les vois ainsi ! **Ajouta Alice**

 **Lily lança à James un « Tout va bien ? » mais il lui tourna la tête sans répondre, tandis que Caroline se concentra sur son assiette mal à l'aise. Quand le repas de termina, Lily alla donc voir son petit ami mais il passa à coté d'elle et prit le bras de Caroline et l'amena dans la salle sur demande accompagné de Sirius et Peter.**

\- Eh bien les garçons qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? **Demanda-t-elle surprise**

\- A toi de nous le dire ! **Dit Sirius en face d'elle**

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Oh ne fais l'innocente Caroline, on sait que tu es au courant pour Remus ! Comment tu être aussi égoïste d'en avoir parler à Servilus ! **Dit Peter en haussant le ton**

\- Wow, wow, wow, on se calme deux minutes ! Comment pouvez-vous croire que j'ai dévoiée la condition de Remus à Rogue ? Je ne lui ai plus parlé depuis le jour où il a insulte Lily ! **Se défendit-elle**

\- Alors comment peut-il être au courant ? **Demanda James.** Nous gardons ce secret depuis sept ans et c'est pas aujourd'hui que nous allons le révéler ! Et tu es la dernière en date qui soit au courant mis à part Servilus !

\- Je n'ai rien dis, je vous le jure quand on me confie un secret je le garde jusqu'à que je sois dans une tombe !

\- Arrête de nous prendre pour des idiots ! **Cria Peter**

\- Et toi arrête de me crier dessus ! Je ne suis pas un objet ! **Dit-elle froidement à Peter.** Je vous jure que je n'ai rien dis. Comment Rogue à pus le savoir je n'en sais strictement rien ! Il est possible que soit il a dut entendre l'une de vos conversations ou alors il à dû vous suivre un soir de pleine lune ! Toutes les hypothèses sont possible ! Et puis vous savez très bien qu'il utilise tous les moyens pour vous faire renvoyer de l'école depuis la première année alors si il est au courant il pense qu'il a enfin un truck pour expulser ou alors il veut l'utiliser contre vous si jamais vous venez encore à le chercher.

 **Les garçons se regardèrent et pensèrent que c'était une bonne explication … seulement Peter ne semblait pas convaincu. Rogue essayait de les faire renvoyer de Poudlard et ce depuis le premier jour dans cette école de magie. Mais aucunes des raisons ne c'était avérées suffisante pour être un bon justificatif de renvoi.**

 **Ils cessèrent cette conversation pour retourner à la salle commune avant que la ronde des préfets ne commencent. Les Maraudeurs allèrent directement dans leur dortoir où Remus y était déjà coucher. Lily pensant qu'elle aurait un peu de temps avec James avant sa ronde fut surprise qu'il ne vienne pas vers elle. Elle partit donc en compagnie de Théodore.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Les jours passèrent et maintenant les Maraudeurs étaient sur leurs gardes afin de ne pas croiser Severus dans les couloirs. Quand ils parlaient de la situation, ils étaient constamment dans leur dortoir, quand ils apprirent la nouvelle à Remus, ce dernier fut tout aussi choqué qu'eux mais était de l'avis de Caroline car elle lui avait promit dans les yeux de respecter son secret. Ce dont James et Sirius furent convaincu au fil des jours mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour Peter qui clamait haut et fort que la Gryffondor était la cause que la découverte du secret par Rogue.**

 **Ils furent convoqués tous les quatre dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore accompagné par le professeur McGonagall qui était la directrice de leur maison. Ils se tenaient devant le bureau la tête baissée.**

\- Si le professeur McGonagall et moi nous vous avons convoqués c'est pour une bonne raison. Un de vos camarades est venu me voir il a quelque temps et m'a transmit l'information que tous les trois, **désigna le directeur en pointant James, Peter et Sirius,** vous allez en dehors du château sans aucune autorisation rejoindre votre ami lors des nuits de pleines lune !

\- Sûrement Rogue j'imagine ! **Marmonna Sirius**

\- Comment pouvez-vous vous donner le droit de sortir de l'école alors que c'est interdit ? **Demanda le professeur de métamorphose**

\- Comprenez nous professeur, un de nos ami est un lycanthrope et en tant qu'ami nous ne voulons pas qu'il subissent les nuits de pleines lune tout seul ! **Déclara James.** Si il y a une loi empêchant des amis venir en aide à l'un d'entre deux, j'aimerai bien la voir de mes propres yeux ! Au risque d'aller à Azkaban !

\- Mr Potter, parlez sur un autre ton je vous pris !

\- Minerva, ce n'est rien. Il est vrais que votre geste pour votre ami est très noble de votre part mais transgresser le règlement intérieur est très sévèrement puni !

\- Qu'allez-vous faire ? Le noté sur nos dossiers ou bien refuser de nous donner nos diplômes ? **Demanda Sirius d'une voix calme**

\- Ni l'un, ni l'autre ! Mais vous serez en retenu afin de comprendre que vous auriez pu être en danger si vos excursions nocturne se passaient mal ! Je vous attendrait tous les trois tous les soirs de cette semaine ! **Annonça le professeur McGonagall**

 **Les trois animagi acceptèrent leur punitions et Remus se sentit mal pour eux car il naissait en lui une sensation de culpabilité … à cause de lui ses meilleurs amis avait payés le prix fort en allant le rejoindre durant les pleines lunes.**

 **Puis le directeur voulut entamer un sujet très houleux aux Maraudeurs concernant leur situation d'animagus. Il prit une petit bouffée d'air et posa la question qu'il se posait depuis des jours.**

\- Depuis quand êtes-vous devenu des animagi ?

 **Les trois jeunes hommes levèrent leurs têtes vers le directeur surprit par cette question mais aucun d'eux n'osaient répondre.**

\- Je ne vais pas vous sanctionner pour cela soyez sans crainte mais sachez que si le ministère découvre que trois jeunes sorciers de dix-sept ans sachent arriver à ce niveau sans les avoirs les informés, vous aurez de lourde conséquences sur vos épaules. **Se justifia le vieux sorcier**

\- Depuis notre cinquième année ! **Répondit James**

 **La surprise fut encore plus surprenante pour les deux professeurs. Durant deux ans, ils ignoraient qu'il y avait trois sorciers capable d'atteindre un stade avancé de magie alors qu'ils n'avaient que quinze ans. Au fond d'eux, les deux sorciers étaient fière de leurs élèves mais étaient contrariés car ils auraient pu apporter la colère du ministère malgré que l'école soit indépendante du gouvernement de la communauté magique.**

 **Les professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore se regardèrent en pensèrent la même chose. Le directeur reprit !**

\- A la fin de vos études à Poudlard vous irez directement rendre vos états d'animagi officiel afin de ne pas avoir une amende plus tard.

\- Vous voulez dire que … **commença James**

\- Vous passerez les ASPICs comment prévu, nous garderons votre situation secrète jusqu'à cela soit officiel !

\- Et concernant Rogue ? **Demanda Peter pour la première fois**

\- Nous n'allons rien faire ! **Répondit le directeur**

\- Et si il continue de nous importuner ? **Fit Remus**

\- Je m'en chargerai soyez sans crainte, maintenant pensez uniquement à vos examens finaux, ils approchent à grands pas ! **Rassura le vieux sorcier.** Vous pouvez partir !

 **Les Maraudeurs partirent laissant les deux sorciers seuls dans le bureau. Minerva prit place sur un fauteuil proche du bureau et soupira.**

\- Le saviez-vous Albus ?

\- Je vous avouerai que j'ai toujours sus que ces quatre jeunes hommes feraient de grandes choses mais d'arriver à un stade ou ils sont capable de se transformer en animagi à seulement quinze ans, non je n'en savais rien !

\- Comment n'avons pu rien voir ?

\- Je me pose la même question Minerva !

 **Les trois Maraudeurs allèrent dans leur salle commune afin de suivre les conseils des professeurs et réviser ne serai-ce un minimum. Une nouvelle fois James n'était pas allé voir Lily comme les jours précédents et la jeune sorcier se demandait si elle avait fait quelques chose de mal mais quand elle y pensait elle trouva aucune explication à cet éloignement. Elle commença aussi à penser qu'il s'était finalement lassé d'elle et qu'elle était finalement qu'une conquête de plus dans sur son tableau de chasse. Ce genre de pensée lui fit un pincement au cœur et commençait donc à penser que cela pourrait être la véritable raison.**

 **Elle alla donc dans son dortoir et rangea ses révisions n'ayant plus aucune motivations pour le moment. Bien que les septième année avait beaucoup d'heures de libres, ils continuaient tout de même d'avoir cours mais cela se référaient à être des révisions des sujets des années précédentes. Et ils n'étaient pas obligés de les suivre.**

\- Lily tout va bien avec James ? **Demanda Caroline en entrant dans le dortoir**

\- Oui, oui … enfin je suppose !

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas disputés ?

\- Non, c'est …ça qui me surprends le plus. Nous ne nous sommes pas disputés, pour une fois, et pourtant il est distant comme si c'était le cas !

\- Tu es allée le voir pour avoir des explications ?

\- Bien sûr mais au moment ou je m'approche lui il semble ne pas me voir et il s'en va ! Et je commence à me demander si il ne s'est pas lassé de moi durant le peu de jours ou nous étions ensemble.

\- N'importe quoi, ce garçon t'a dans la peau depuis deux ans et la d'un coup il se serai lassé de toi ? Cela m'étonnerai beaucoup venant de lui qui en a bavé pour que tu cède à ses avances.

\- C'est ce que je ressens pourtant ! **Dit Lily en s'allongeant**

\- Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ? **Proposa sa meilleure amie**

\- Surtout pas ! Si il est capable de s'éloigner, alors il est capable de revenir tout seul ! Mais il va ramper et va enfin savoir comment je m'appelle ! **Dit-elle en serrant les poings**

 **Caroline fut heureuse de voir malgré tout ce qu'il était arrive en ce début d'année, Lily resterai toujours Lily avec un caractère digne d'un volcan !**

 **Alors, la jeune femme, alla s'allonger aux côtés de sa meilleure amie et la prit dans ses bras comme elles le faisaient quand elle était petites. Et c'est ainsi, elles s'endormirent sans s'en rendre compte.**

 **Dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs, les garçons étaient silencieux : Peter révisait, encore, ses ASPICs, Remus le voulait mais l'envie n'y était pas donc il jouait une partie d'échec avec Sirius alors que James était assis au sol en regardant dehors. Il se perdit dans ses pensées et il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié quelque chose depuis un certain temps mais il ne trouvait pas la raison. Toute cette histoire l'avait mit sur les nerfs et il ne voulait pas s'en prendre aux personnes qui n'y étaient pour rien.**

 **Sous la surprise de ses amis, il décida de participer au cours de DFCM en ce qui concerne la théorie. Il arrangea donc sa tenue et prit son sac sans oublier sa baguette. Il courut jusqu'à la salle et entra au moment ou la porte de la classe se referma. Il scruta la classe en espérant y trouver Lily mais il vit uniquement Franck. Le jeune sorcier lui proposa de s'asseoir avec lui ce que le Gryffondor accepta.**

 **Durant la théorie, ils révisèrent toutes les créatures magiques : les lutin de Cornouailles, les strongulos ou alors ils s'épanchèrent sur les lois qui concernent les elfes de maison.**

 **Par la même occasion, James et Franck apprirent à se connaître et très vite, ils trouvèrent leur point commun : ils étaient fils unique et leurs parents étaient chacun des Aurors assez reconnu de la communauté magique.**

\- Il t'arrive de penser que parfois tu aimerai que tes parents aient un autre métier ? **Demanda Franck**

\- Oh oui, quand ils partaient en missions tous es deux, ils me laissaient avec mon elfe de maison. Encore heureux qu'il ont prit un elfe intelligent et rusé car en cas de danger, il exactement quoi faire !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je me souviens l'été de mes huit ans, mes parents ont été appelés à la dernière minutes pour une missions urgente. Et j'étais donc seul avec Hoha toute la nuit. Afin que je me m'inquiète pas, mon elfe avait déjà sécurisé toute la maison en jetant un sort pour chaque pièces, du sous-sol au grenier, si un intrus arrivait à entrer et si jamais la situation dégénérait il avait fait en sorte qu'un passage secret puisse être utiliser afin d'arriver à un abris que nous avons dans le jardin ! **Expliqua James**

\- C'est sûr que ce n'est pas mon elfe qui irai inventer ce genre d'échappatoire ! **Ricana Franck**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Chaque élèves passaient dans le bureau de leurs directeurs de maison afin d'avoir les résultats de leurs examens blanc ce qui leur donnerai une idée de leurs futures notes pour le véritable examens. Ainsi Franck reçut une majorité d'Optimal et trois Effort Exceptionnel et celui donnait une bonne moyenne. Alice quant à elle avait des Optimal de justesse car en métamorphose elle était à deux points d'avoir Effort Exceptionnel, Marlène avec reçut une moitié d'Effort Exceptionnel et l'autre moité des Optimal, pour Caroline, elle eut que des Efforts Exceptionnel et un Acceptable mais il lui manquait seulement peu de point pour avoir ne serai-ce que deux Optimal. Pour Lily, elle reçut que des Optimal ce qui la gêna car quand elle annonça ses résultats, elle n'eut que des félicitations de la part de ces camarades et elle pensait qu'elle marquerai Poudlard uniquement par ses notes.**

 **Pour ce qui est des Maraudeurs, Remus reçut que des Optimal également, James avait deux Optimal et le reste ce fut des Efforts Exceptionnel sauf en potion il eut un Acceptable, Sirius tous ses résultats se résumaient en Efforts Exceptionnel et Peter n'avait que des Acceptable à la limite d'avoir un Désolant. Ce qui le rendit encore plus motivé pour continuer ses révisions.**

 **Les élèves reçurent dont leurs résultats blancs avant de décider à l'unanimité de faire une journée sans révisons afin de s'aérer les esprits qui étaient surchargés de leçons. Les filles allèrent faire du shopping à Pré-au-lard, tandis que les Maraudeurs allèrent aux Trois Balais. Mais James s'avança vers Lily avant qu'elle ne transplane avec ses amies. Il voulait avoir un moment seul avec elle.**

\- Ça te dis de passer un moment rien que nous deux ? **Proposa-t-il**

 **La jeune sorcière à la chevelure de feu le regarda sans laisser paraître la moindre émotions et tourna sa tête vers ses amies !**

\- Commencez à y aller, je vous rejoindrai !

 **Elle acceptèrent et transplanèrent alors que les Maraudeurs laissaient eux aussi les amoureux en transplanant aux Trois Balais. Elle regarda son petit-ami et le regarda le visage neutre.**

 **James la voyant ainsi s'inquiéta et tenta de la prendre dans ses bras mais elle le repoussa.**

\- Tout va bien ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Je ne sais pas trop ! A toi de me le dire ! **Répondit-elle sèchement**

\- Comment ça ?

\- D'après toi à quand remonte notre dernier moment rien que tous les deux ? Ou bien notre dernière conversation ?

 **Le jeune homme se mit à réfléchir et ne put répondre à la question de sa petite amie. C'est comme cela qui se rendit compte que la chose qu'il oubliait était de passer un moment avec sa petite amie. Depuis cette histoire avec Rogue, il l'avait complètement ignoré, il ne l'avait pas prise dans ses bras et ne lui avait même pas adressé la parole. Il voulut se mettre une claque monumentale mais en voyant le visage dur de Lily il comprit qu'il allait déjà en baver. Jamais, il n'avait autant envie de lui révéler le secret de Maraudeurs mais pourtant en lui il ressentait un blocage de peur que la jeune femme lui dise que tout est terminé.**

\- Ça y est tu commence à réaliser que ça fait quelques semaines que tu m'ignore complètement, que tu passe à coté de moi sans réellement me voir. Quand j'essaye de te parler tu ne me m'adresse même pas un regard ! Et maintenant tu veux que je passe un moment avec toi ? C'est une plaisanterie James ? Tu m'ignore et la hop j'existe de nouveau ! **Dit Lily en haussant le ton.**

\- Lily …

\- Non il y a pas de « Lily » qui tienne ! D'un coup tu me cours après pour que je sorte avec toi pour que par la suite je cède enfin à tes avances car tes sentiments sont réciproques, pendant quelques temps c'est « l'amour fou » pour que quelques jours plus tard tu commence à devenir distant comme si nous nous étions disputés. Je me suis mise à penser que tu avais réalisé que j'étais seulement une fille de plus parmi ton tableau de chasse ou bien si j'avais fais quelque chose de mal ? Alors je te pose la question : ai-je fais quelque chose de mal James ?

\- Tu n'as rien fais de mal Lily ! **Répondit James**

 **Il s'approcha d'elle de deux pas mais elle recula de deux pas afin de maintenir cette distance qui les séparaient.**

\- Alors tu as réalisé que je suis une fille comme les autres sans importance que tu voulais comme conquête et que maintenant que tu es lassé de moi tu veux passer à une nouvelle victime. Mais tu ne sais pas comment me le dire ! Parfois ce genre de chose vaut mieux être dite directement sans aucun remords ! Alors si c'est le cas dis le franchement et on s'arrêtera la ! Après tout je ne suis pas comme Willow à être si dévergondée, je passe la plupart de mon temps en bibliothèque au lieu de m'intéresser à autre chose ou d'être si … extravagante sans aucune pudeur ! Désolé pour toi James mais j'ai été élevée dans un monde où la pudeur à une grande importance et je suis pudique de nature et …

 **Ne pouvant plus entendre ce genre de bêtises de la bouche de la jeune femme, James l'embrassa afin de la faire taire. A travers cet échange il voulait lui transmettre tous les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle et qui était puissant. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il se sentait capable de tous faire, si elle le souhaitai il accepterai de vivre dans un monde dépourvu de magie, il soulèverai des montages si elle le lui demandai et surtout il serai capable d'affronter la mort en face afin qu'elle puisse vivre dans un monde de paix.**

 **Il ne se voyait pas vivre une vie sans elle à ses côtés.**

 **Quand ils se séparèrent, il la regarda tandis qu'elle gardait les yeux encore fermés pour quelques secondes. Quand elle les ouvrit, elle croisa les yeux de James et elle ne sut quoi dire ! Ce baiser était différents de ceux qu'ils avaient échangés.**

 **Il prit une bouffée d'air et dit …**

\- Tu n'es pas une fille comme les autres ! Tu es Lily Grace Evans, celle qui fait battre mon cœur quand on se croise simplement dans le couloir, celle que je trouve magnifique quand tu te met en colère, celle que je suivrai jusqu'au bout du monde si ça me permettrait d'être avec toi et tu es celle avec qui je me vois vivre une vie paisible jusqu'à la fin et ce depuis le jours où j'ai enfin comprit que mes sentiments envers toi sont beaucoup plus fort que tu ne peux l'imaginer. **Dit-il à voix basse.** Je t'aime Lily, je t'aimerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle et il se peut même que je t'aime encore plus une fois dans la mort !

 **Un silence s'installa entre eux mais il s'agissait d'un silence agréablement doux et tendre. Pour unique réponse, Lily l'embrassa à nouveau fougueusement. Et ils décidèrent de passer cette journée ensemble, ils envoyèrent un patronus à leurs amis qu'ils viendraient les rejoindre plus tard et James l'amena vers le terrain de Quidditch où ils prirent place dans les tribunes.**

\- Je me demande comment tu peux aimer être à plusieurs mètres du sol ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- C'est simple, quand tu es dans les airs, tu as l'impression d'être le maître du monde et que personne ne pourra jamais te détrôner. Dans les airs tu oublie tous les soucis qu'il peut y avoir une fois à terre et tu as l'impression d'avoir des ailes … même si tu tiens un balais. **Répondit-il en regardant le ciel qui était ensoleillé**

\- Dis toi que depuis que nous avons passé les épreuves de vols en première année, je n'ai plus touchée un balais … mis à part pour faire le ménage !

\- Tu plaisante ?

\- Non, pas le moins du monde !

\- Alors il faut remédier à ça ! **S'exclama-t-il en se levant**

\- Quoi ? **Demanda-t-elle inquiète**

\- Viens !

 **Il lui prit la main et l'amena vers les placard ou tous les balais y étaient entreposer quand il n'y avait pas de Quidditch. Il en prit un et se tourna vers la jeune rousse qui comprit son illusion.**

\- Ah non non non, tu me fera pas monter dessus ! **S'exclama-t-elle**

\- Tu ne sera pas seule je serai avec toi !

\- Même en étant à coté de moi avec ton balais je ne monterai pas dessus !

\- Qui a dit que tu sera seule sur le balais ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu serra derrière moi !

\- Un balais ne peut contenir une seule personne James et tu le sais très bien !

\- Ceux qui sont utilisés pour le Quidditch sont assez différents. Ils supporte des poids différents donc on peut monter à deux. **Expliqua-t-il tout sourire.** Allé Evans tu vas adorer !

\- Je ne pense pas.

\- Aurai-tu la frousse ?

\- Moi avoir peur ? Tu me prends pour quoi ?

\- Alors tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème.

 **A contre cœur, elle accepta et enfourcha le balais après que son amoureux l'eut fait. Quand elle sentit que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, elle agrippa la taille de James et enfouit sa tête contre son épaule en fermant les yeux.**

 **James volait de plus en plus haut fait battre le cœur de Lily au point qu'elle pensa qu'il sortait de sa poitrine.**

\- Ouvre les yeux et ne regarde pas en bas ! **Dit-il en ralentissant le vol**

 **Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement et fit ce qu'il lui conseillait. La vue que James lui offrit était magnifique. On voyait le château et le terrain de Quidditch un peu plus loin, elle voyait les oiseaux voler tout près d'elle et une légère brise lui caressait le visage et les cheveux.**

 **Ils volèrent encore quelques minutes avant de revenir au point de départ, où James rangea le balais là ou il l'avait trouvé. Et ils décidèrent de rejoindre leurs amis à Pré-au-lard. James prit Lily dans les bras et transplana tout en l'embrassant.**

 **Ils arrivèrent devant les trois balais et aperçurent les Maraudeurs en compagnie des parents de James.**

\- Ah ben le voici Magdalena !

 **James prit la main de Lily dans la sienne et allèrent vers le petit groupe.**

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? **Demanda-t-il à ses parents**

\- Nous sommes de surveillance ! **Répondit son père**

\- Tu ne nous présente pas mon chéri ? **Demanda sa mère en regardant Lily**

\- Euh … maman, papa je vous présente Lily Evans. Lily voici mes parents Gideon et Magdalena Potter !

\- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance Mr et Mrs Potter. **Dit-elle en serrant la main de chacun**

\- Nous de même, mais par pitié oublions le monsieur et madame. Appelez nous Gideon et Magdalena ! **Répondit le patriarche de la famille**

\- On vous attends à l'intérieur avec Caroline et Marlène. **Informa Sirius**

\- Où est Alice ?

\- Partit rejoindre Franck. **Ajouta Remus avant qu'ils ne rentrent**

 **Ils disparurent laissant les parents Potter avec leur fils et sa petite amie.**

\- Enfin nous faisons votre connaissance ! **Sourit Gideon.** Mon fils ne cesse de parler de vous quand il revient de Poudlard.

\- Papa, c'est pas le moment ! **Dit son fils gêné**

\- Au contraire, je le trouve parfait ! **Renchérit sa mère**. Si jamais il vous fait des misères, je vous conseille de remuer un plume sous son nez quand il est endormit. C'est la meilleure des vengeances.

\- Maman !

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? **Demanda Magdalena l'air de rien**

\- Je n'y manquerai pas ! **Approuva la jeune rousse**

 **Au bout d'un certain moment, Lily laissa James avec ses parents tandis qu'elle rentre rejoindre les autres. Les Potter se regardèrent et Gideon dit …**

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à la laisser partir, elle est agréable !

\- Malgré ses origines moldus ?

\- Au diable ces mauvaises pensées, moldu ou non, je la trouve fort sympathique.

\- Je suis d'accord avec ton père, cette jeune femme est parfaite pour toi !

\- Je sais ! **Souffla-t-il**

\- Cette fois-ci mon chéri écoute nous pour une fois, ne la laisse pas partir !

\- Et invite la au manoir durant quelques jours cet été si tu le souhaite … et si elle le souhaite également ! **Proposa Gideon**

\- Je n'y manquerai pas.

\- Très cher, nous devons reprendre notre surveillance !

\- Je te suis !

\- Faites attention quand même ! **Leur conseilla leur fils**

 **Les époux Potter reprirent leur surveillance alors que leur fils les regarda s'éloigner. A chaque fois que ses parents étaient en patrouille ou en mission pour le bureau des Aurors, il avait toujours la crainte, qu'il ne leur arrive malheur. Il avait toujours peur qu'un beau jour il se réveille orphelin et que plus jamais il ne pourrait les prendre dans ses bras.**

 **Il entra rejoindre ses amis et prit place à coté de Lily.**

\- C'est officiel mes parents t'adorent ! **Dit-il en chuchotant**

\- Ils sont sympathique. Je les aime beaucoup ! **Approuva-t-elle**

\- Et Lilynette, dis toi que tu es la première à rencontrer ses parents ! **Intervenu Sirius.** Jamais ils n'avaient rencontrés une amie de notre Jamessie !

\- Sirius la ferme ! **Fusilla James du regard**

\- Ben quoi j'ai rien dis !

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

\- Bien étant donné que nous n'avons aucune réponse concernant ce troisième étage par nos directeurs de maison. Je pense nous devrions laisser tomber l'affaire ! **Informa Augustin Reeves, le préfet en chef**

\- Mais que devrons nous faire si jamais un élève s'y aventure et que nous ayons pas le temps de prévenir les professeurs ? **Demanda Heather McCarthy, la préfète de Serdaigle**

\- Eh bien, nous serons dans l'obligation de le faire sortir, même si nous devions transgresser les règles qui ont été appliquées ! **Répondit Augustin**

 **La réunion des préfets avec le préfet en chef durait depuis plusieurs heures malgré les révisions. Bien entendu aucuns d'entre eux n'avaient eu la moindre information que pouvait cacher le troisième étage de l'aile droite.**

 **Il commençait à se faire tard et Lily n'avait qu'une envie c'est de se coucher. Les révisions fatiguaient tous les septièmes années au point qu'ils étaient tous à fleur de peau. Les ASPICs avaient lieu dans un mois et cela devenaient de plus en plus insupportable.**

 **La bibliothécaire en avait elle aussi ras le bol de voir défiler les élèves qui effectuaient des va et vient. Elle avait même eut la surprise de voir les Maraudeurs au complet, avant qu'ils ne fassent un pas de plus, elle les avaient menacer au moindre bruit et à sa grande surprise, ils étaient silencieux. Comme elle avait trouver cela étrange elle était allée les voir et elle les voyait tous les quatre autours d'une table plusieurs livres autour d'eux.**

 **C'est en se remémorant cette scène que Lily fit échapper un sourire suivit d'un bâillement sonore.**

\- Pardon ! **Dit-elle honteuse**

\- Ce n'est rien, je pense que nous devrions allé nous coucher, nous avons vu tous les points que nous devions traiter. Lors de la prochaine réunion nous aurons nos successeurs et nous devrons leurs donner tous les tuyaux qui sont en notre disposition afin qu'il fasse bien leur travail. **Annonça le préfet en chef.** Passez une bonne nuit.

 **Le raclement des chaises se fit entendre et tous les préfets sortir de leurs salle de réunions afin d'effectuer leur dernier tour de garde. Lily fut la première à sortir mais une personne lui empoigna le bras et l'amena de force dans un endroit isolé.**

\- Severus, ça fait deux fois que tu m'amène de force de cette manière. Cela devient lassant à force ! **Dit-elle en se dégageant**

\- Comment peux-tu sortir avec Potter alors qu'il est principalement la source de notre travail ! **Dit-il**

\- Ça ne te regarde pas à ce que je sache ! Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie sans rendre de compte à personne, pas même toi !

\- Lily je t'en conjure au nom de amitié, sépare toi de lui ou il te fera du mal !

\- Severus, je suis assez grande pour prendre des décisions par moi même alors je te prierai de me laisser tranquille. Il me semble te l'avoir déjà demander lors du bal de Noël ! Et puis de quelle amitié tu parle ? Il n'y a plus d'amitié dois-je te le rappeler ? **Fit-elle durement**

\- Non pas la peine mais je t'en pris, tu ne sais pas de quoi Potter et ses amis sont capable !

\- Et toi bien évidemment tu le sais !

\- J'en ai ma petite idée !

\- Écoute quoi que tu dise, je ne t'écouterai pas ! Tu devrais le savoir pourtant ! Je n'écoute jamais rien … même étant plus jeune je n'en faisait qu'à ma tête !

\- Lily mieux vaut que tu t'éloigne des Maraudeurs, ils sont dangereux !

\- En quoi une bande de quatre copains peuvent-ils être dangereux ?

\- Parce que ce ne sont ni plus ni moins des bêtes sauvages !

 **S'en fut trop pour elle et elle le gifla de toute ses forces, une marque rouge sur la joue de Rogue commençait à apparaître.**

\- Avant d'insinuer une chose aussi grotesque, réfléchis avant de parler car il se peut que tu te trompe !

\- Je me trompe pas Lily ce sont réellement des monstres. Je les ai vu ! Pourquoi crois-tu que les lendemains de pleine lune nos chers Maraudeurs semblent endormit au sens propre du terme ! Et pourquoi crois-tu que Lupin soit absent et à l'infirmerie tous les lendemains de plein lune ?

\- Ça suffit, il se fait tard et j'aimerai bien allé me coucher ! Bonne nuit

\- Tu devrais réellement te méfier d'eux Lily, ils peuvent te faire du mal ! **Lui dit-il**

 **Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle entendit car elle commençait à courir à travers les couloirs pour rejoindre sa salle commune.**

 **Elle ne pensait pas que Severus aurait une si grande haine envers les Maraudeurs pour dire des choses aussi absurde.**

 **En entrant dans son dortoir, Lily errait toujours dans ses pensées à propos des paroles de Servilus. Malheureusement, aucunes de ses amies ne pouvaient l'aider car elles dormaient à point fermées. Elle décida donc d'en faire de même et elle se vêtit de son pyjama avant de se rouler en boule sous sa couette.**

 **Le lendemain, les septièmes années devaient obligatoirement suivre un cours qui parlerai de leurs futurs études après Poudlard. Certains avaient déjà une idée bien précise comme Alice et Franck qui voulaient être Auror, Caroline voulant allée faire des études de médicomagie, ou bien certains encore hésitant comme Marlène qui hésitait toujours entre devenir Médicomage ou bien Auror, Lily à devenir Guérisseuse ou alors travailler pour le ministère sur le monde moldu et en dernière catégorie, il y avait ceux qui ne savaient pas comme Peter qui n'était pas certain de son avenir professionnel, Remus qui avait peur à cause de sa condition ou bien James et Sirius qui eux n'avaient pas besoin de travailler vu l'héritage familiale qui les attends une fois diplômés de Poudlard.**

 **Afin de les aider le plus possible, plusieurs sorciers travaillant dans différents domaines étaient présent pour les conseiller.**

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas pousser les études jusqu'à être Médicomage ? **Demanda Caroline à Lily.** Imagine toi sauver des vies en bloc opératoire !

\- Caro, tu sais bien que la vue du sang me met mal à l'aise. **Expliqua Lily.** Et puis le jour où je déciderai à avoir une vie de famille je voudrai en profiter pleinement !

\- Comme tu veux. Quel service ?

\- Le même que le tiens, en pédiatromagie, tu sais bien que je ne peux vivre sans toi ! **Plaisanta Lily**

\- Eh bien, Ste Mangouste ne va pas comprendre sa vie qu'on nous débarquerons là-bas

 **Lily répondit par un sourire et s'avancèrent vers le stand qui les intéressait à savoir la médicomagie. Du coin de l'oeil, la jeune femme vit Severus et oublia les informations que lui fournissait le sorcier Guérisseur et se remémora les parole de Rogue la veille _« Parce que ce ne sont ni plus ni moins des bêtes sauvages ! »_ , _« Pourquoi crois-tu que les lendemains de pleine lune nos chers Maraudeurs semblent endormit au sens propre du terme ! Et pourquoi crois-tu que Lupin soit absent et à l'infirmerie tous les lendemains de plein lune ? »_. Ces paroles la firent revenir quelques mois plutôt quand elle été sauvée par le cerf … une nuit de pleine lune et que le lendemain, elle se souvient que les garçons semblaient complètement ailleurs. Elle fronça les sourcils car elle commençait à penser que Severus était au courant de quelque chose dont elle n'était pas au courant. Et ce genre de pensées était la première étape pour qu'elle entre en ébullition pour ensuite exploser de colère sur tous ce qui la dérangeait. **

\- Lily ? Lily ? **Appela Caroline**

\- …

\- Eh oh Evans ! **Dit-elle en la secouant**

\- Hein ? Comment ?

\- Tu as écoutée la question que l'on t'a posé ?

\- Hum, je mémorisais tous vos conseilles. Je n'ai pas vraiment entendus. **Répondit-elle.** Veuillez m'excuser.

\- Ce n'est rien, je disais donc pourquoi voulez-vous être guérisseuse ?

\- Oh euh … j'ai toujours sentis le besoin de venir en aide aux personnes en particulier les enfants. Et voir un de leurs sourires à toujours gonfler mon cœur de joie. Il n'y a rien de plus beau que de voir un enfant sourire.

\- Eh bien, ce sont de belles paroles qui sont du sens pour une personne de votre âge. Mais pensez-vous supportez le travail qui risque d'être brutal par moment ?

\- Vous plaisantez ? C'est un volcan cette fille là, et qui encaisse tous les maux du monde. **Répondit Caroline**

 **Le guérisseur regarda Lily qui affirma les dires de sa meilleure amie en levant les yeux aux ciel.**

 **Un peu plus loin, les Maraudeurs étaient assis à même le sol et regardaient leurs camarades, qui sont les même depuis sept longues années et tout d'un coup, ils eurent une pensées nostalgique.**

\- J'arrive pas à me dire que c'est bientôt finit dans moins d'un mois ! **Dit Peter**

\- C'est clair, beaucoup de choses sont arrivées cette année ! **Renchérit James**

\- Oh oui, Gryffondor qui gagne la coupe trois fois d'affilée, Caroline qui devinez notre secret, Servillus qui sait tous, Peter est devenu studieux, **commença Sirius,** …

\- Hey ! **Dit ce dernier**

\- J'plaisante ! Donc où en étais-je … ah oui, Peter studieux, niveau blague on s'est vraiment calmés contrairement aux années précédentes, Alice et Franck sortent ensemble et cerise sur les chocogrenouilles le couple Lilynette et Jamessie a enfin vu le jour ! **Termina-t-il**

\- Il me semble que tu oublis un truck Patmol ! **Ajouta Lunard**

\- Nan je crois pas !

\- Oh si, pour la première fois tu as eu plusieurs rendez-vous avec la même fille sans pour autant être en couple avec elle ! **Renchérit Lunard**

 **Peter et James affichèrent un sourire satisfait et décidèrent de continuer à l'embêter.**

\- Mais c'est vrais ça ! Caroline et toi êtes devenu très proche ! **Taquina James**

\- N'allez pas dire n'importe quoi. La tornade et moi sommes simplement amis

\- C'est la phrase type pour cacher son embarras. **Dit Remus.** Les gars je crois que nous avons un nouveau challenge en vue : aider Patmol à être encore plus proche de Caroline qu'il ne l'est déjà !

\- Plutôt me faire foudroyer que de sortir avec Bernard. Que Merlin m'en préserve ! **Pria Sirirus**

 **Néanmoins, le jeune sorcier dévia discrètement son regard vers la jeune sorcière qui était en compagnie de Lily vers les sorciers en médicomagie. Et il s'avoua que ses amis avec raison, Caroline et lui s'était beaucoup rapproché durant cette année … sans pour autant avoir parlé du baiser qu'il lui avait donné en novembre dernier. Il savait qu'un jour au l'autre cela devra être abordé mais il pria Merlin que la jeune femme oublia cet épisode, car pour sa part jamais il l'oubliera ce baiser et des sensations qui l'ont traversés à ce moment là.**

 **Pour ce qui est des Maraudeurs au complet, ceux-ci avaient décider que Lily devaient être au courant pour la condition de Remus et la capacité des autres à se changer en animagus aussi facilement. Ils décidèrent de lui en parlé le lendemain.**

 **Au loin, Severus regardait tour à tour Lily et les Maraudeurs, il se demanda si Potter comptait tout dire à Lily ou bien ne rien lui dire. La veille au soir, l'envie de tous lui révéler sur son soit disant parfait petit-ami lu avait frôlée l'esprit mais pour une raison inconnu, il s'était retenu. Et il pensa qu'il a bien fait vu la gifle qu'elle lui avait administrée. Il en avait encore mal malgré que la trace rouge représentant la main de la jeune femme ait disparut.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 _« Bonjour Lily,_

 _Je prends la peine de t'écrire afin de t'annoncer que je n'ai pas pu attendre que tu revienne de ton école monstrueuse pour vendre la maison._

 _En effet, les temps sont dur pour mon époux et moi, j'ai donc pris la décision de tout avancer dans la vente. Avec la présence du notaire, il a été estimé que nous recevrons chacune cinquante pour cent de la maison. Tu viendra récupérer ton héritage à la banque quand bon te semble._

 _Pour une autre raison je tiens à ce que tu sache que je ne souhaite plus recevoir de tes nouvelles par courrier et cette lettre est la dernière que je t'écris ! Je ne veux plus entendre parlé de toi, tu sera dorénavant morte pour moi et je me considérerai donc par conséquent étant fille unique._

 _Pour moi tu étais, tu es et tu sera toujours un monstre assoiffée de méchanceté._

 _Je te dis adieux Lily_

 _Pétunia »_

 **Lily tenait cette lettre en tremblant de tous son corps et la relisais plusieurs fois afin de comprendre le sens. Sa propre sœur la reniait de la famille et sans la consulter elle vendait la maison dans laquelle elles avaient de nombreux souvenirs d'enfance … Lily aurait aimée dire pour la dernière fois au revoir à cette maison en espérant que ses futurs habitants seraient tout aussi heureux qu'elle a été quand ses parents furent encore dans ce monde.**

 **Elle voulait tant bien que mal déchirer cette lettre ou bien la brûler mais le fait qu'il s'agissait du dernier lien qu'elle avait sa sœur l'en empêcha.**

 **Elle fit alors apparaître une lettre, une plume et de l'encre afin de lui répondre.**

 _« Bonjour à toi Pétunia,_

 _J'ai bien reçut ta lettre et je tiens donc à te dire cette lettre que je t'écris sera la dernière que je t'enverrai tel est ton désir._

 _Ainsi donc tu as décidée de me renier de la famille, à ta guise, je sentais que ce moment arrivera tôt ou tard depuis la mort de nos parents._

 _En ce qui concerne la maison, je tiens à te dire que tu as été une parfaite égoïste, comme toi j'aurai bien aimée dire « au revoir » à mes souvenirs que j'avais dans cette maison mais ta stupide haine envers moi a fait que tu me l'as empêché ! Je peux te pardonner pour un tas de chose mais pas pour celle-ci ! J'irai donc chercher mon bien dés la fin de la remise des diplômes._

 _Concernant nos liens de parentés, contrairement à toi jamais je dirai que tu est morte pour moi étant donné que cela s'avère faux car tu es ce qu'il y a de plus vivant sur cette terre. Donc je clamerai haut et fort que j'ai une sœur aînée mais que nos liens n'existent plus pour une raison personnelle._

 _Je respecte donc ton choix, je ne t'enverrai plus de lettre afin de te donner de mes nouvelles !_

 _Je te souhaite tous le bonheur du monde avec Vernon !_

 _Bonne chance_

 _Lily »_

 **Lily mit la lettre dans une enveloppe avant de l'envoyer par hiboux. Sans aucune raison, elle se sentis libre comme l'air sans avoir un énorme poids sur les épaules. A partir de maintenant, elle pouvait vivre sans faire de tords à sa sœur. Elle afficha un sourire radieux sur son visage qui était trop longtemps dans le souvenir de son enfance et elle était enfin prête pour l'avenir qui l'attends dés la fin de sa scolarité.**

 **Elle décida donc d'aller rejoindre ses amies quand elle croisa Willow qui semblait l'attendre.**

\- Tu en as mis du temps la haut Evans !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Toi et moi avons un petit problème !

\- De quel genre ? Il me semble que je ne t'ai rien fais !

\- Tu crois ça ? Pourtant tu m'a voler mon bien le plus précieux ! **Explosa Willow**

 **Lily pressentait qu'un jour où l'autre, Willow viendrai la voir depuis que James et elle s'était mit officiellement ensemble.**

\- Honnêtement je me demande ce que tu as de plus que moi ! Durant six ans tu l'as envoyer balader pour n'importe quelle raison. Tu lui mettais de heures de retenues car il voulait mettre de l'ambiance dans cette école pourave. Et par dessus tout tu osais le gifler sans aucun remords devant tous le monde quand il insistait auprès de toi afin que tu sorte avec lui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé d'un coup ?

\- Tu sais le monde dans lequel je viens, il y a un proverbe qui dit « il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis ». Je dois avouer que durant ces années je me suis trompée sur la personnalité de James et je suis contente d'avoir réalisée mon erreur sinon je pense que nous ne serions pas ensemble en ce moment. **Répondit Lily calmement.**

\- En acceptant tes sentiments pour lui tu t'es fais un bon nombre d'ennemie j'espère que tu le sais ?

\- Je le sais oui mais à ce que je vois, elles ne viennent pas me voir afin de me faire peur. Elles savent que ce qu'elles ressentent n'est un béguin d'adolescent qui changerai le jour où elles rencontreront leur propre « James ».

\- De toute façon, votre histoire ne durera pas !

\- Ah bon et comment le sais-tu ? Tu es devenu experte en divination ?

\- Tu ne t'es jamais demander quelle a été la véritable raison qui fait que durant un certain jours vous vous étiez éloignés ? **Sourit-elle hypocritement**

 **Sur ces paroles, la jeune Poufssoufle partit en laissant un Lily perplexe. Malgré cette déclaration que James lui avait fait il y a quelques jours, Lily avait toujours la peur que son petit ami parte pour une autre qui ne serai pas indifférente et Willow en fait partie. Elle avait toujours mal supportée l'attention que portait les jeunes filles de cette école pour le jeune sorcier de son cœur. Car si elle n'avait aucune expérience auprès de la gente masculine, lui en ayant auprès de la gente féminine et même plus.**

 **Ainsi la jeune Gryffondor se remit à pensée qu'un beau jour James pouvait très bien se lassé d'elle avant même que la fin de l'année se termine. Elle se remit en marche en direction du château en étant toujours dans ses pensées quand elle heurta Remus en plein fouet.**

\- Eh bien Lily tu ne sais plus regarder devant toi ? **Plaisanta-t-il**

\- Si, bien sûr que si. J'étais seulement dans mes pensées. **Répondit-elle**

\- Cela t'arrive fréquemment je trouve !

\- Je sais mais que veux-tu on ne se refais pas.

\- Si tu le dis, par ailleurs puisque que tu es là j'aimerai pouvoir te dire quelque chose d'assez personnel. Peut-on allé parler en priver ? **Demanda-t-il en stressant**

\- Bien sûr !

\- Très bien suis moi !

 **Ils l'accompagna près de la salle sur demande ou ils passèrent trois fois devant un mur avant qu'une porte apparaisse. Ils entrèrent et se posèrent sur les canapés qui était présent, chose qu'avait demandé Remus.**

\- Bien que ce passe-t-il ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- Écoute je vais te dire quelque chose et ce n'est pas facile pour moi de l'avouer ! Peu de gens sont au courant. Mais étant donné que tu es une amie proche et la petite amie de James, je pense que tu mérite de savoir !

\- Savoir quoi ?

\- Ma condition !

 **Lily regarda Remus sans comprendre et le laissa prendre tous le courage qu'il avait en lui afin qu'il développe un peu plus.**

 **Il prit une grande inspiration et la regarda dans les yeux !**

\- Quand j'étais petit mon père avait fait du tord à une personne qui n'a pas du tout apprécié. Cette personne s'est donc venger en me faisant du mal. Un jour de mes cinq ans, j'étais chez moi avec mes parents et ma sœur et tout d'un coup nous avons été attaquer par cette même personne. Elle s'est jeter sur moi et la vengeance qu'elle avait prévu pour mon père était qu'il … qu'il …

\- Vas-y parle !

\- Cette personne tu en as déjà entendu parlée, il s'agit de Fenrir Greyback !

\- Tu veux dire le loup garou faisant partit du groupe de Tu-Sais-Qui ?

\- Oui, et donc la vengeance qu'il avait était de faire payer mon père en me … donnant la malheureusement capacité de me transformer lors des nuits de pleines lunes.

\- De te transformer en loup garou ?

\- Oui …

 **Remus baissa la tête ne voulant pas voir la réaction de la jeune femme qui était figée.**

 **Le silence commençait à être pesant et donc Remus prit le risque de lever la tête en regardant Lily qui avait un air neutre. Ainsi il ne put voir ce qu'elle pensait.**

\- Le loup garou qui s'est attaqué à Caroline et moi c'était …

\- Moi, une fois que je suis malgré devenu un monstre je … ne suis pas celui que tu connais. Je suis incontrôlable quand je rencontre des humains.

 **Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux. Puis sans que le lycanthrope s'y attende, Lily le prit dans ses bras, surprit il lui rendit son étreinte malgré tout.**

\- Ceci explique donc tes absences, ton air fatigué et …

\- Les sautes d'humeur que j'ai les veilles de pleine lune oui. Tu sais je comprendrai que tu ai une autre vision sur ma personne dorénavant et je comprendrai tout à fait si …

\- Si quoi ? Que je ne serai plus là pour toi en tant qu'ami ? Tu n'as pas à penser ça ! Tu devrai le savoir pourtant que je ne suis pas le genre de personne à abandonner un ami tout ça à cause … d'un truck dont il n'est pas responsable !

\- Caroline m'a sortit le même genre de discourt

\- Parce que Caroline est au courant ?

\- Elle l'a devinée et elle n'a pas hésitée pour me le faire comprendre !

\- Et pourtant on s'est jurée de tout se dire

\- Je lui ai fait promettre de ne rien dire !

 **Lily lui sourit et il continuèrent de discuter.**

\- Cela doit être douloureux tes transformations … surtout si tu dois les subir seul.

\- Oh je ne suis pas seul, mais ça c'est pas à moi de te le dire

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je viens de te le dire ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler !

 **Du coté des trois autres Maraudeurs, ceux-ci préparaient le plan pour leur blague finale qu'ils réservaient à Poudlard. Il s'aidaient beaucoup de leur carte qui présentaient toute l'école.**

\- Bien alors il faudrait en poser, là, ici, sur les deux statues et là. Une fois que tous le château sera évacuer dans la cour, tout s'enclenchera. **Expliqua James**

\- Et pour ce qui des Serpentards ? **Demanda Peter**

\- T'inquiète pas on s'occupe d'eux dés que nous nous levons ! **Répondit Sirius souriant.** Quand va-t-on installer tous ça ?

\- Deux jours avant les ASPICs en pleine nuit comme d'hab ! **Répondit le brun à lunettes**

\- J'ai hâte d'y être ! **S'exclama Sirius**

 **La journée continua, et l'heure des révisions était encore d'actualité. Tous les septièmes années étaient dans la grande salle afin de s'exerce. Caroline avec l'aide de sa chouette, tentait de la transformer en verre à pied comme elle avait apprit en seconde année.**

\- Allé c'est partie : « Vera Verto » !

 **Mais rien de ne passa, elle abaissa le bras et posa violemment sa tête contre ses livres de cours faisant un bruit sourd.**

\- Aie ! **Dit-elle**

\- Tout va bien ? **Demanda Marlène en rigolant**

\- A part le fait que je me suis fait mal au crâne tout va bien. Je vais même avoir une charmante bosse sur le front !

\- Vu la façon dont tu as laissé tomber ta tête c'est sûr ! C **ontinua Alice un sourire aux lèvres**

\- Ha ha moquez vous allez-y je vais rien dire ! Allé je reprends ! « Vera Verto » !

 **Comme la première fois rien n'arriva ce qui exaspéra la jeune sorcière.**

\- Tu t'y prends mal ! **Dit Lily en arrivant**

\- Vas-y montre moi !

 **Lily sortit sa baguette et toucha trois fais la couette de sa meilleure amie puis …**

\- « Vera Verto » !

 **La chouette se transforma en un magnifique verre à pied sous le regard sa propriétaire. Elle regarda la jeune rousse et lui demanda …**

\- Comment tu fais ?

\- Tu dois toucher légèrement ton animal trois fois et après dire la formule ! Réessaye !

 **Caroline fit ce que sa meilleure amie lui conseilla et aussitôt elle réussit. Fière elle bomba son buste et dit !**

\- C'est toujours au troisième coup qu'on y arrive !

\- Eh regarder les serpentards ils ont de drôle de tête ! **Informa Franck**

 **Les jeune Gryffondor tournèrent leurs têtes vers la table des Serpentards et virent que leurs camarades de la maison du serpent avait chacun un visage de toutes les couleurs mais ils ne se rendirent compte de rien puis ce fut un hurlement de la part d'une sorcière de cette maison qui les avertit et qui alarma les autres étudiants des autres maison qui explosèrent de rire. Aussitôt, tous les Serpentards tentèrent de faire des contre sorts mais rien ne semblait vouloir marcher.**

 **Les Maraudeurs qui avaient observés la scène de loin, firent leur entrée et dirent …**

\- Hey les Serpentards, vous êtes au courant qu'Halloween est passé ? **S'exclama Sirius.** Quoi que avec vous c'est toujours Halloween vu vos têtes de tous les jours !

\- En tout cas sachez que rien ne peux venir à bout de ce sortilège sans aucune autorisation de notre part ! **Renchérit James fier**

 **Ils allèrent rejoindre leurs amis mais quand James vit les yeux de Lily il comprit qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.**

\- Salut tous le monde ! **Dit Peter joyeux**

\- Alors la je dois avouer que vos acharnements contre les Serpentards m'avaient beaucoup manqués ! **Dit Caroline**

\- Et toi Lilynette, ça t'a manqué ? **Demanda Sirius en la regardant.** Et à voir ta tête je dirai que non !

\- Vous n'en loupez pas une ! **Dit-elle en croisant les bras**

\- Allé Lily, c'était pour rire. Et puis ça détendait l'ambiance avant les ASPICs. Je trouve qu'ils ont bien fait ! **Dit Marlène**

\- Je me demande ce qui me retient de vous donner des heures de retenus ?

\- Tu sors avec l'un d'entre nous ! N'est-ce pas Jamessie ? **S'exclama Patmol**

\- Je crois que je vais m'abstenir de tous commentaires Patmol.

\- Faite le contre sort et tous de suite ! **Ordonna-t-elle**

\- Nia, Lilou t'es pas marrante ! **Grimaça Caroline**

\- C'est pas que je ne suis pas marrante, c'est que je suis préfète ! Allé grouillez-vous !

 **Les Maraudeurs lancèrent le contre sort et tous les Serpentards retrouvèrent leur couleur de peau naturel. Et ils reprirent leurs révisions après avoir lancé un regard noir aux Maraudeurs qui répondirent pas un clin d'œil.**

 **Ils prirent place à leur table, James embrassa Lily qui se rappela des paroles de Willow à l'égard de James. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était et n'osait pas lui en parler.**

 **Après plusieurs heures de révisions, ils partirent de la grande salle. Par la même occasion, Caroline ouvrit le courrier qu'elle avait reçu de la part de sa sœur et le lu.**

 **Après quelques seconde, elle afficha un grand sourire et se mit à crier de joie ce qui alerta ses amis.**

\- Caroline qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? **Demanda Marlène**

\- Une merveilleuse nouvelle ! **Dit-elle en entamant une danse énergique**

\- Laquelle ? **Ajouta Alice**

\- Ma sœur passe en classe supérieur mais en plus de ça elle a été acceptée dans le meilleur collège de Londres : celui de Cambridge !

\- Tu déconne ? **S'exclama Lily**

\- Non regarde !

 **Elle tendit la lettre à Lily qui lu aussi le contenue avant de crier à son tour de joie.**

\- Par Merlin elle est trop forte !

\- Tu trouve aussi ? Ma petite sœur est un génie ! Si tu es tout aussi heureuse que moi accompagne moi pour danser !

\- J'arrive !

 **Et les voici entrain de danser comme deux folles au milieu de couloir. Elle firent la danse de la joie … comme quand elle étaient petite. Cette scène firent beaucoup rire leurs amis. Et virent avec joie que Lily avait réellement prit du poil de la bête en la voyant sourire ainsi pour une excellente nouvelle que celle-ci. Même si ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'est réellement le collège de Cambridge dans le monde moldu. Mais ils avaient comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un des meilleurs collèges de toute l'Angleterre moldu alors ils comprenaient leur joie.**

\- Ma sœur est acceptée à Cambridge, ma sœur est acceptée à Cambridge ! **Chantonna Caroline**

\- Je pense que nous l'avons perdu définitivement ! **Dit Lily essoufflée en retournant vers ses amis**

\- Ça fait bizarre de te voir avec ce grain de folie ! **Dit Alice**

\- Si vous m'aviez vu durant les vacances d'été, je pense que vous serai même pas capable de me reconnaître. **Répondit la Gryffondor.** Bon par contre on doit faire revenir Caroline sur terre !

\- Ma sœur est acceptée à Cambridge, ma sœur est acceptée à Cambridge ! **Chantonna Caroline**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Aujourd'hui, les cinquièmes années passaient leurs examens de BUSEs donc la grande salle était réservé pour la journée, laissant donc les septièmes années de s'approprier la bibliothèque. Madame Pince en avait déjà assez mais elle ne pouvait rien faire en vu de la période à laquelle les étudiants étaient confrontés.**

 **Les ASPICs arrivaient deux semaines plus tard augmentant encore plus la pression des septièmes années, qui avaient déjà préparés leurs dossiers pour leurs études supérieurs. Donc tous révisaient, même les Maraudeurs ne firent pas une exception, Lunard qui venait de passer la pleine lune la veille restait à la l'infirmerie mais son envie de réussir ses examens furent plus fort donc il réussit à faire un compromit avec Mme Pomfresh qui le laissa réviser sur son lit mais en contre partie, il devait rester jusqu'au lendemain.**

 **Au fond de la bibliothèque se trouvaient donc les Maraudeurs, et à l'opposer se trouvaient Caroline et Lily entourées de livres concernant leurs leçons de Soin pour les créatures magiques.**

\- Au faite Caroline Diana Bernard ! **Dit Lily en chuchotant**

\- Oula, tu m'appelle par mon prénom complet c'est qu'il y a un problème ! **Répondit-elle sur le même ton**

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, merci de m'avoir cachée des choses aussi importante !

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Je sais pas … Rémus par exemple !

 **Caroline et Lily se regardèrent dans les yeux et la jeune sorcière comprit que sa meilleure amie devait être au courant pour le Maraudeur. Elle regarda aux alentours et se pencha vers elle.**

\- Comment tu sais ?

\- Il m'a tout dis !

\- Tous ?

\- Tous !

\- Et alors ? **Appréhenda Caroline**

\- Et alors rien.

\- Rien ? Il te parle de son … « problème de fourrure » et ça ne te fais rien ?

\- « Problème de fourrure » ? **Rigola Lily.** D'où tu sors ça ?

\- Demande à James et il le répondra ! **Répondit-elle.** Non mais sérieusement qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

\- J'en pense que pourquoi je cesserai d'être son amie alors il est comme il est sans qu'il l'ai voulus !

\- Nous sommes vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde !

 **Elles se sourirent et se concentrèrent à leurs révisions.**

 **Du coté des Maraudeurs, Sirirus sortit un objet qu'il tendit à James.**

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **Demanda le brun à lunettes**

\- C'est un miroir, mais il est spécial ! Regarde dedans !

 **James s'exécuta et au lieu de voir son reflet il voyait tout noir. Il haussa les sourcils ne comprenant pas pourquoi son meilleur ami lui donnait ceci. Donc il l'interrogea du regard, Sirius sourit et sortit un miroir similaire au sien.**

\- Regarde à nouveau ! **Conseilla Pamol**

 **Cornedrue fit et avec stupeur, il vit le visage de son meilleur ami à travers le miroir.**

\- Eh … mais …

\- Ces miroirs sont magiques, je les ai dénichés chez Zonko, il y a quelques jours. Ainsi nous pourrons communiquer tout en étant à une distance éloigné ! Ce sera plus simple pour notre blague à la fin de l'année !

\- C'est génial, ça a dû te coûter une fortune ! **S'exclame James enthousiaste**

\- Nan, j'ai réussi à faire une affaire avec le vendeur !

\- Ce qui serai bien, c'est que Lunard et Queudver en aient un aussi !

\- Malheureusement, c'étaient les derniers dans la boutique et ils ne savent pas quand ils en recevront d'autre. **Expliqua Patmol.** D'ailleurs, il est où Peter ?

\- Je ne sais pas !

 **Un peu plus loin du château, Marlène était entrain de prendre l'air après avoir terminée ses révisions pour la journée. Elle marcha donc seule en espérant avoir fait le bon choix dans le dossier de ses études supérieur après Poudlard, elle avait finalement choisit devenir Auror, le nombre de victimes de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom grandissait de jour en jour selon la Gazette du Sorcier et la jeune Gryffondor, ne souhaitait pas que la génération futur que sera celles des enfants que ses camarades et peut-être elle même auront, vivent dans des temps qui deviennent de plus en plus sombre. De plus sa famille a été tuée par ce mage noir sanguinaire et elle souhaitait que personne ne connaisse cette souffrance. Cette raison l'a fortement influencée pour son avenir. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Ministère de la magie ne multipliait pas le nombre de place pour les jeunes sorciers qui veulent devenir Auror et ainsi assurer la protection de la communauté magique.**

\- Bonjour Marlène ! **Dit une voix**

 **Elle se tourna et fit face à Peter, mais ce qu'elle remarqua en premier c'est qu'elle avait tellement l'esprit occupée qu'elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte, qu'elle était dans la forêts interdite.**

\- Salut Peter, tu n'es pas avec les Maraudeurs à la bibliothèque ? **Demanda-t-elle innocemment**

\- Non, je pense avoir assez révisé depuis les examens blancs ! Ce n'est pas prudent de te balader en plein forêt interdite seule !

\- Figure toi que je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que j'y ait pénétrée, mais je ne suis plus seule puisque tu es là ! **Répondit-elle avec une sourire.** On retourne au château ?

 **Il fit un oui de la tête et prirent le chemin en direction du château. Le chemin se fit dans un grand silence, un silence qui devenait de plus en plus pesant au fil des secondes pour la jeune sorcière.**

\- Sinon ton bras va mieux ?

\- Hein ? Ah oui oui, beaucoup mieux !

\- Tu es allé voir Pomfresh pour qu'elle te le soigne un minimum ?

\- Non pas besoin, c'est partit au bout de quelques jours.

\- Tant mieux alors !

 **Ils continuèrent leur chemin puis ne sentant plus son camarade la suivre, Marlène se retourna et vit Peter qui était entrain de la regarder avec un regard noir … un regard qui la bouleversa car c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi !**

\- Peter tout va bien ? **Demanda-t-elle inquiète**

 **Elle n'eut le temps de faire aucun geste qu'elle vit un éclair lumineux vert la toucher en plein cœur et elle s'effondra sur le sol inerte.**

 **Peter en voyant cette scène trembla et regarda droit devant lui et frissonna en voyant l'auteur de cet acte.**

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Cela fait deux fois qu'elle te pose des questions concernant ton bras. Une de plus et elle aurait été soupçonneuse ! **Répondit une voix aiguë et froide comme la mort.** Maintenant tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire !

\- Je … je ne … peux pas !

\- Fais le ! **Ordonna la voix.** Ou tu subira le même sort funeste !

 **La personne disparut du champ de vision de Peter, qui leva sa baguette et prononça …**

\- Morsmordre !

 **Aussitôt le ciel s'assombrit alors que le soleil radiait d'éclat, ce qui étonna l'ensemble des étudiants.**

\- Tien pourquoi le soleil s'assombrit ? **Demanda Alice à haute voix**

 **Elle avança suivit de Franck à l'extérieur du château quand elle vit quelque chose d'anormal au sol. Curieuse, elle courut suivit de son petit ami mais elle se figea en voyant une scène terrifiante !**

 **A travers tous les alentours du château on entendit un cris de désillusion. Après avoir reprit ses esprit, Franck leva la tête et quand il vit ce qu'il y avait dans le ciel, courut en direction du château en espérant trouver de l'aide.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Quelques jours après l'annonce du décès de leur camarade par un long discourt émouvant du directeur, décrivant la personne qu'était Marlène durant sa scolarité mais aussi dans la vie de tous les jours, la château reprenait peu à peu vie et les examens approchaient à grands pas. Mais pour la maison Gryffondor, la présence de Marlène McKinnon se faisait ressentir et aucun des élèves de la maison du Lion n'était pas à cœur d'ouvrir un seul livre.**

 **Afin de remédier à cela, la directrice de la maison de Godric Gryffondor convoqua tous les élèves dans la salle commune.**

\- Bien merci à tous d'être venu, tout d'abords je tien à vous faire partager mon immense tristesse d'avoir perdu une élève de la maison Gryffondor. Comme vous l'a dit le professeur Dumbledore, Miss McKinnon était une élève douée mais aussi passionnée. A Poudlard nous retiendrons toujours son optimisme, sa personnalité qui avait de grande qualités, une joueuse hors pair pour le Quidditch et surtout une amie exceptionnelle. Pour cela je voudrais que vous me fassiez une faveur ! Je souhaite par dessus tous que vous réussissez vos examens de fin d'année non seulement pour vous mais aussi pour votre camarade ! Alors à la mémoire de Marlène McKinnon, reprenez vos révisions et réussissez vos ASPICs en ayant une pensée pour elle, ainsi à travers vous ,qui étiez une seconde famille pour elle, elle aura également obtenue ses examens avec brio !

 **Minerva McGonagall partit et certains élèves de Gryffondor se reprirent en main et retournèrent à leurs révisions.**

 **Sur le canapé de la salle commune, les Maraudeurs, ainsi que Franck, Alice, Caroline et Lily gardaient le silence. Ils repassèrent les souvenirs qu'ils partageait tous avec Marlène en laissant toutefois échapper une larme qui coulait sur leurs joues. Lily regardait le feu crépiter et secoua la tête et se leva et fi face à ses amis.**

\- McGonagall a raison ! Nous devons réussir nos ASPICs pour Marlène, si nous échouons, elle serai capable de venir nous hanter et nous botter le cul afin que l'on se bouge ! Nous étions ses amis les plus proche de tous Gryffondor alors nous devons réviser encore plus afin qu'elle soit fière de nous là où elle se trouve ! Nos diplômes seront en sa mémoire !

 **Ils la regardait surprit, elle avait le poings serrés à en devenir blanc, son regard voulait cacher la tristesse qu'elle ressentait en montrant un visage déterminée.**

 **Ils retournèrent donc chacun dans leur dortoir mais Lily resta encore devant le feu, voyant que sa petite amie ne montait pas avec eux James se rapprocha d'elle.**

\- Tu tiens le coup ? **Demanda-t-il en la prenant par les épaules**

\- Il le faut, nous n'avons pas le choix ! **Répondit-elle en allant dans ses bras**

 **Le soir même, et pour la première fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard, la grande salle n'était pas aussi bruyante qu'habituellement. Les élèves de chaque table mangeaient en silence et quand il eurent finit leur assiette, ils allèrent se coucher.**

 **Lily avec son collègue Théodore, firent leurs ronde habituelle et quand ils passèrent devant l'escalier du troisième étages, ils le regardèrent.**

\- Cela ne te chiffonne pas de ne pas savoir ce que ce cache à l'intérieur ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Si beaucoup même ! Parfois, j'aimerai bien transgresser toutes les règlements afin d'y jeter un coup d'œil ! Mais comme moi nous savons que la porte accédant au troisième étage est surveiller non seulement pas les professeurs mais aussi par un tableau qui nécessite un mot de passe ! **Répondit-elle**

\- Ouais tu as raison, bon on rentre ?

\- Vas-y je fais un dernier tour !

 **Il la quitta et Lily refit le chemin complet de sa ronde habituelle du soir. Il n'y avait aucun élèves qui osaient se balader dans la nuit depuis ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle continua de scruter tous les coins quand elle entendit un bruit étrange et familier. Elle avança en direction du bruit et remarqua qu'il s'agissait des élèves. Prête à leur faire une morale, elle se stoppa en reconnaissant Willow, qui gloussait, accompagnée d'un garçon.**

\- Allé rien qu'une fois et je te laisserai tranquille ! En plus la salle sur demande n'attends que nous !

\- J'ai dis non ! **Fit la voix du jeune homme sans que Lily puisse entendre**

\- Je te promet qu'ensuite tu n'entendra plus jamais parlé de moi ! En plus elle n'en saura rien, je sais tenir ma langue. **Insista-elle**

\- Willow, tu commence à m'agacer sérieusement !

\- Mais pourquoi ? Vous êtes ensemble depuis deux mois et pourtant vous n'avez toujours rien fait ! Ce n'est pas une fille pour toi !

\- Et que sais-tu de la fille qu'il me faut ?

\- Voyons je suis tout ce que tu désire ! Contrairement à Lily Evans, je ne suis pas aussi chaste ! Allé James tu en meurt d'envie !

 **En entendant le prénom de son petit ami, Lily manqua un battement au cœur et s'appuya contre le mur du couloir et trembla. Elle commençait à être en ébullition et pas loin d'exploser de colère. N'ayant pas le courage de les affronter, elle se mit à courir ce qui alerta Willow et James.**

\- Ce n'est rien ! **Dit-elle**

\- Willow, écoute moi bien car cela va être la dernière fois que je te le dis ! Je ne suis pas intéressé. Je suis très bien avec Lily et rien ne peux me faire changer d'avis !

\- Mais …

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne. Lâche moi une bonne foie pour toute !

 **Il partit en direction de la salle commune en espérant trouver Lily afin de lui souhaiter bonne nuit comme cela était la raison de sa balade nocturne jusqu'à qu'il tombe sur Willow. Il donna le mot de passe et entrant sa la salle commune qui était vide. Il décida donc d'aller se coucher mais sur le canapé en espérant la croiser quand elle reviendra de sa ronde.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

\- Mais puisque je te dis qu'il n'y a rien entre Smith et moi. Combien de fois je vais devoir te le répéter ?

\- Il n'y a rien à répéter James, les faits sont là je vous ai vu !

 **Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Lily et James se disputaient à cause de ce que la préfète avait vu durant sa ronde quelques jours auparavant. Durant deux jours, la jeune Gryffondor avait totalement ignorée son petit ami à la grande incompréhension de ce dernier. Il l'avait alors forcée à le suivre quand tous les élèves retournèrent à leur salle commune en l'amena dans le dortoir du jeune homme. Et lui avait demandé ce qu'il se passait et c'est ainsi qu'avait débutée cette dispute.**

\- Quels faits ? Par Merlin Lily que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu comprenne enfin que c'est toi que j'aime ? Elle ne cesse de me faire du rentre dedans et je ne cesse de la repousser afin d'avoir la paix.

\- Cela suffit, j'en ai marre ! **Dit Lily en s'éloignant**

\- Non, non, non, tu ne vas pas fuir ! Nous avons un problème et nous devons le régler ! **Répondit-il en la rattrapant**

\- Je ne fuis pas, je le règle notre problème justement !

\- Pas de cette façon ! **Fit-il en lui agrippant le bras**

\- Potter lâche moi !

 **Les cris arrivaient jusqu'à la salle commune mais tous les Gryffondor n'y prêtèrent aucunement attention exceptés Caroline, Alice, Franck et les trois autres Maraudeurs qui étaient au bas des escaliers afin d'entendre la dispute et si jamais il avait besoin d'une quelconque intervention. Tous avaient le regard inquiet. Ils avaient tous vécut des confrontation entre Lily et James mais jamais d'une grande intensités comme celle-ci. Pour la première fois, il entendirent une Lily en éruption et un James paniqué. Par moment, ils pensèrent que l'un ou l'autre mettrait fin à cette discussion mais aussi à leur relation alors qu'elle est au commencement. Mais ce genre de pensées ne traversaient pas les deux concernés. Parfois Caroline avait les larmes aux yeux, d'entendre sa meilleure amie aussi mal depuis le décès de ses parents, mais elle ne les laissaient pas couler en les essuyant d'un revers de la main.**

 **Les cris diminuèrent peu à peu faisant battre leurs cœurs à tous les six.**

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? **Demanda James inquiet**

\- J'en sais rien ! **Répondit-elle assise sur le lit de Peter**

\- En tout cas, ne compte pas sur moi pour tirer un trait sur nous !

\- Je ne comptais pas le faire aussi tant qu'on aura pas éclaircit la situation.

\- Il n'y a rien à éclaircir Lily …

\- Mais …, **continua-t-elle sans l'écouter**

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Je pense que l'on devrai prendre quelques distances du moins jusqu'à la fin des examens !

\- Tu veux faire un break ?

\- Jusqu'à la fin des ASPICs. **Affirma-t-elle.** Nous sommes tous les nerfs avec les examens qui arrivent plus vite que l'on pense et on est pas apte à avoir ce genre de discussion. Cela nous mènerait à rien à part prendre une décision trop hâtive alors qu'on pourrait le regretter !

 **Elle sortit du dortoir des Maraudeurs pour allée dans le sien. James lui la suivit et alla rejoindre ses amis. Quand il les trouva ils étaient encore au bas des escaliers.**

\- Les gars allés voir Lily. Franck, Alice et Caroline venez avec moi !

\- Pourquoi ? **Demanda Alice**

\- J'ai un truck à faire et je sens que je risque de m'énerver à nouveau et donc j'ai besoin des personnes comme vous pour ne pas m'emporter.

\- Et nous ? **Demanda Peter à son tour**

\- Remonter le moral de Lily

 **Il quitta la salle commune de Gryffondor malgré que le couvre feu soit passé mais il se fichait de recevoir une retenu, il en avait l'habitude. Il était donc suivit de Franck, Alice et Caroline. Une fois leur ami sortit, les Maraudeurs montèrent dans le dortoir des filles et entrèrent. Ils virent une Lily allongée sur son lit serrant fort son coussin.**

\- C'est James qui vous envoi pour plaider sa cause ?

\- Non il nous envois pas, que vas-tu … **commença Peter avant d'être couper par Remus**

\- Il n'aime pas te voir ainsi donc il nous a demander afin que l'on te remonte le moral. **Avoua le lycanthrope**

\- Et nous non plus on aime pas de voir comme ça Lilynette ! **Ajouta Sirius**

\- Lilou ! **Dit-elle**

\- Quoi ? **Fit Patmol**

\- Si tu tien tant à m'appeler par des surnoms autant que tu utilise celui qu'on me donne depuis que je suis petite. Alors arrête avec tes « Lilynette », je préfère « Lilou ».

\- Ben « Lilynette », ça sort de l'ordinaire nan ?

\- Ça rime surtout avec omelette

 **Les trois Maraudeurs se regardèrent et furent surprit de l'humour qu'elle avait car c'était la première fois qu'elle sortait quelques chose d'aussi spontané. Ils rigolèrent et continuèrent donc sur cette lancée en lui donnant plusieurs petits surnoms aussi ridicule que mignon.**

 **Du coté de James l'ambiance était beaucoup moins détendu, en effet, ils dirigeaient vers la salle commune de Poufsouffle. Il arrivèrent devant le tableau.**

\- Le mot de passe ? **Demanda la toile**

\- J'en sais rien, je suis à Gryffondor ! **Dit-il.** Pouvez-vous dire à Willow Smith que je souhaiterai la voir s'il vous plaît ?

 **Septique, la toile regarda les quatre Gryffondor et alla tout de même chercher la jeune élève de cette maison. La toile s'ouvrit en laissant apparaître Willow confuse de recevoir de la visite à cette heure tardive de la journée. Quand elle vit James accompagné de Caroline, Alice et Franck au lieu des Maraudeurs, elle se posa des questions.**

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de poser des questions Smith ! **Dit James calmement en serrant les points**

\- Ben excuse moi mais c'est assez rare qu'une personne vienne me voir jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle commune de ma maison pour me voir !

\- Je veux que tu sois honnête pour une fois !

\- Par rapport à quoi ?

\- Est-ce que tu fais exprès de me faire du rentre dedans alors que tu sais très bien que je suis avec Lily ?

\- Quoi ? … N'importe quoi. Je … **Bégaya-t-elle**

\- Sérieusement Smith répond franchement à sa question, il risque de perdre patience si tu cherche une excuse bidon ! **Intervenu Caroline en croisant les bras**

\- Très bien ! **Dit-elle franchement.** Oui je fais exprès de te faire du rentre dedans pour te prouver qu'Evans et toi vous n'êtes pas compatible ! Elle n'est qu'un rat de bibliothèque alors que tu es tous le contraire ! Ce n'est qu'une fille sans importance alors qu'il y a tellement plus dans cette école !

\- Quand tu veux dire plus, tu veux dire toi ? **Demanda Franck**

\- Par exemple oui !

\- Alors laisse moi te dire une chose pour la toute dernière fois ! **Commença James.** Je ne suis pas intéressé par toi ! Comme tous le monde le sait dans cette école, j'en ai baver pour que Lily et mois soyons ensemble et maintenant que c'est fait, je ne vais pas la lâcher du sitôt. Et contrairement à ce tu pense elle est très bien comme elle est !

\- Qu'a-t-elle de plus ? **Dit Willow**

\- Elle est loyale, elle connaît le sens mot amitié, elle est généreuse, attentionnée, intelligente, attentive et surtout elle est simple ! Elle est peut-être sans importance pour la plupart des personnes dans ce château mais pour moi, il s'agit de la personne la plus importante dans ma vie ! **Répondit James.**

\- A t'entendre on pourrait presque croire que tu vas l'épouser à la fin de l'année ! **Ironisa Willow**

\- Oh mais j'y compte bien ! Ne crois pas que j'ai besoin que tu ai dis cela pour m'en donner l'idée, j'y ai déjà pensé figure toi ! Alors pour la toute dernière fois, lâche moi les basques et ne viens plus m'emmerder !

 **Sur ces derniers mots, ils partit toujours suivit de ses camarades. Surprit par la révélation qu'il venait de faire. Caroline alla à sa hauteur et lui demanda.**

\- Tu pensais réellement ce que tu as dis ? Car si c'est le cas, il faudra que je te fasse passer un interrogatoire ! Donc faudra me passer sur le corps pour que tu lui fasse ta demande !

\- Quand tu veux ! Car oui je pensais réellement ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure ! A la fin de notre scolarité, je n'hésiterai pas à demander Lily en mariage ! Même si cela ne fait pas un an que nous sommes ensemble mais je crois qu'en sept ans nous avons bien eu le temps de bien nous connaître !

 **Il avança de plus en plus voulant à tout prix retourner à la salle commune de sa maison afin de se coucher. Caroline, elle venait de ralentir ses pas tandis que Franck et Alice arrivèrent à sa hauteur.**

\- Bon ben je crois que nous auront un mariage d'ici peu de temps ! **Dit Caroline en affichant un sourire ravi**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Les examens des premières, deuxièmes, troisièmes, quatrièmes, cinquième et sixièmes années étaient terminer en laissant place aux ASPICs qui se déroulerai le lendemain. Certains septièmes années révisaient encore comme Lily, Alice et Franck, d'autres préféraient profiter du soleil comme Remus, James et Peter ou bien d'autres passant un dernier moment à Pré-au-Lard comme Sirius et Caroline qui se trouvaient aux Trois Balais.**

\- Il a vraiment dis ça ?

\- Si je te le dis, j'étais présente et si tu me crois pas demande donc à Alice et Franck !

\- Alors nous devons être à la hauteur en tant que témoin toi et moi !

\- Eh oh, rien n'est dis qu'elle acceptera !

\- Pourquoi pas ? **Sourit Sirius**

\- On parle de James et Lily, ils ne se sont toujours pas adressés la parole ! Enfin elle ne lui a pas adressée la parole !

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, James peut faire sa demande quand il veut mais du moment qu'il me prévient dans l'heure qui suit, je serai la pour le charrier !

\- T'es pas croyable !

 _\- Je sais je sais !_ **Dit-il en français**

\- Et modeste en plus !

 **Au château, Lily venait d'entrée dans sa chambre afin de faire une pause en allant faire une petite sieste. Ces révisions la fatiguaient beaucoup car, elle voulait réussir afin que de la où ils se trouvaient ses parents et Marlène soient fière d'elle. Et aussi pour qu'elle puisse se convaincre que même si elle est d'origine moldu elle veut prouver à la communauté magique qu'elle est une excellente sorcière.**

 **Au moment ou elle s'apprêtait à se coucher,elle vit un petit paquet. Elle prit et déchira le papier et ouvrit la boite, elle regarda à l'intérieur et elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'un vieux cahier qui devait dater du siècle derniers. Elle posa la boite sur son lit et prit le cahier et l'ouvrit, mais les pages qui était jaunis avec le temps était vierge.**

 **Puis elle sentis comme une force l'attirer, suivit de ses muscles qui se contractés, puis elle sentit son estomac de torde ce qui fit qu'elle ferma les yeux et disparut de la chambre.**

\- Lily avant que tu dorme tu peux m'expliquer un truck ! **Dit Alice en arrivant dans la chambre**

 **Elle leva la tête et trouva la chambre vide.**

\- Ben, je croyais qu'elle voulait faire une sieste ! **Fit Alice pour elle même**

 **A travers son corps, elle sentit qu'elle tombait dans le vide tout en poussant un cri aiguë. Elle toucha le sol assez violemment ce qui lui coupa le souffle. Elle se roula sur le cotés et tenta de reprendre un respiration malgré la douleur au dos causée par l'atterrissage. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux et se leva péniblement.**

 **Elle regarda tout autour d'elle et elle eut un frisson. Elle se trouvait dans un cimetière, le ciel était sombre sans laisser apparaître un once de lumière émit par le soleil. Elle se leva sur ses deux jambes et regarda droit devant elle et elle eut le malheur de constater qu'elle s'était fait mal à la cheville. Elle se tourne et vit devant elle une tombe avec un ange recouvert d'un cape et tenant dans ses mains squelettiques une sorte de hache. Puis elle regarda les inscriptions sur lesquels il y avait trois noms :**

 _ **Thomas Jedusor**_

 _ **1880 – 1943**_

 _ **Mary Jedusor**_

 _ **1883 – 1943**_

 _ **Tom Jedusor Senior**_

 ** _1905 – 1943_ **

**Des noms qu'elle n'avait jamais auparavant. Mais qui malgré tout lui faisait froids dans le dos.**

\- Mais ou est-ce que je suis !

\- Bienvenue à toi très chère dans ma propriété !

 **Lily sentit son sang se glacer et se tourna vers la personne qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Quand elle le découvrit cette personne, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, son cœur commençait à battre plus que la normale mais elle ne céda pas à la panique. Elle le reconnaissait que trop bien car sa photo passait tous les jours dans la Gazette du Sorcier et répondait au nom de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ou plus simplement Lord Voldemort.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

\- Tu es sûr Alice, tu l'as vu monter aux dortoirs ? **Demanda Remus**

\- Mais bien sur que oui, on est restés ici pour les révisions, à un moment elle avait un mal de crâne et elle a voulut monter pour faire une petite sieste, mais quelques secondes après je me suis lancée à sa poursuite pour qu'elle m'explique un truck avant de dormir et quand je suis rentrée dans la chambre elle n'y était pas ! Je l'ai cherchée partout dans la salle commune et même dans les dortoirs des autres années aucune trace d'elle. **Expliqua Alice**

 **Le lycanthrope se mit à réfléchir et vit Peter descendre des dortoirs et l'interrogea du regard. Malheureusement Peter lui fit un signe négatif, car il n'y avait aucune trace de Lily sur la carte du Maraudeur qui représentait Poudlard.**

 _\- Réfléchit Remus, réfléchit ! C'est pas vrais par Merlin où tu es Lily ?_ **Pensa-t-il**

 **Au même moment, Caroline et Sirius arrivèrent et virent leurs amis autour de la cheminée de la salle commune de Gryffondor qui était vide. En les voyant silencieux, ils s'interrogèrent.**

\- Tout va bien ? **Demanda Patmol**

\- Non on a un soucis ! **Répondit Lunard**

\- Lequel ? **Demanda Caroline à son tour**

\- Lily à disparut ! **Annonça Franck**

 **Un bruit se fit entendre derrière eux et ils virent James figé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ils regardait ses amis les uns après les autres l'air grave !**

\- J'ai bien entendu ? Vous ne savez pas où est Lily ?

\- Non, elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait allée dans la chambre pour dormir un peu mais quand je suis entrée, le chambre était vide ! Il y avait juste une boite en carton au sol.

\- Vous l'avez chercher partout ? Vraiment partout ? **Dit-il en regardant les Maraudeurs**

\- Oui ! **Répondit Peter qui comprenant l'allusion à la carte du Maraudeur**

\- Non vous avez dû louper un truck !

\- Elle n'est pas sortit de la salle commune et …

 **Alice ne put terminer sa phrase que James monta dans on dortoir prit la carte et la ramena en bas.**

\- C'est quoi ce bout de parchemin vierge ? **Demanda Franck intrigué**

\- « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises » **Dit James en touchant la carte du bout de sa baguette**

 **Aussitôt des plans prirent forme, suivit de petits pas qui se baladaient à travers les chemins avec les noms inscrit dessus.**

\- Eh mais c'est Poudlard et … c'est bien Dumbledore … **commença Alice en regardant de plus prés**

\- Faisant les cent pas dans son bureau ça lui arrive de temps en temps **! Termina James**

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? **Demanda Caroline**

\- Le secret de notre succès. Mesdemoiselles, monsieur vous êtes les premiers à rencontrer la Carte du Maraudeurs fabriquer par vos Maraudeurs préférés ! **Annonça Sirius tout sourire**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Un sort manque de peu de toucher Lily une nouvelle fois. Elle abaissa à nouveau sa tête derrière une tombe et cherchant un sort pour se défendre. Elle se releva légèrement et lança …**

\- EXPELLIARMUS !

 **Mais le mage noir l'esquiva avec facilité et afficha un sourire diabolique.**

\- Allons très chère, Godric Gryffondor n'aimerai pas qu'une élève de sa propre maison ne fasse pas preuve de plus de courage !

\- Ah parce que vous l'avez connu ? **Ironisa-t-elle.** Pourquoi vous en prenez-vous à moi ? Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fais ?

\- Ceci sont mes affaires. Mais il s'avère que j'ai un léger dégoût pour les sang de bourbe dans ton genre !

\- Vous voulez me tuer uniquement parce que je suis d'origine moldu ?

\- C'est plus compliqué que cela ! Réducto !

 **La tombe derrière laquelle Lily se cachait se brisa la forçant à se lever et faire face au seigneur des ténèbres.**

\- Après tout je comprend ce que tu ressens !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oh que oui, il y a une époque qui est bien lointaine maintenant, j'étais comme toi ! A vouloir faire mes preuves afin de m'affirmer en tant que bon sorcier, prouver à une famille qui me méprisait que je pouvait être tout aussi puissant qu'eux en étant très jeune. Et grâce à un moyen, très efficace j'ai pus réussir à devenir le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps.

\- Albus Dumbledore est le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps. Et d'après ce que l'on raconte, il est le seul sorcier dont vous avez encore peur aujourd'hui ! Si vous souhaitez me tuer pourquoi ne pas le faire maintenant ?

\- Oh mais je ne suis point la pour te tuer douce Lily. Tu es ici afin que je te propose un marché ! Rejoint mes rangs et tu sera parmi nous comme les autres. Tu n'aura plus jamais à avoir rendre des comptes à qui que ce soit … pas même à ta propre sœur !

\- Comptez pas sur moi ! **Refusa-t-elle**

\- Avec les ténèbres tu pourrais réaliser tous tes rêves aussi qu'ils soient, tu pourra même revoir des personnes que tu aimerai revoir plus que tout.

 **Au même moment, Lord Voldemort, fit apparaître dans une fumer la forme de Charles et Elizabeth Evans qui souriaient à leur fille. Lily sursauta en les voyant si réels**

 **Oh oui qu'elle aimerai revoir ses parents, les prendre dans ses bras et leurs dire combien ils lui manquent et qu'elle les aime. Elle voulait tant faire ces choses la mais elle savait que la magie ne pouvait pas ressusciter les morts.**

\- C'est impossible la magie ne peut faire revenir des personnes d'entre les morts ! **Déclara-t-elle froidement.** Vous pouvez me faire subir toutes les tortures possible mais jamais au grand jamais je vous rejoindrai dans votre lutte contre le bien pour une raison idiote !

\- Ainsi donc tu refuse ? **Demanda Voldemort d'une voix aiguë**

\- Et j'ajoute même que vous pouvez allé pourrir jusqu'en enfer !

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

\- Par Merlin elle n'est nulle part ! Vous ne pensez pas qu'il serai temps d'en informer Dumbledore ? **Demanda Alice**

\- Il nous reste plusieurs ailes du château à vérifier ! **Dit James en tenant la carte**

\- Alors mieux vaut nous séparer ! **Proposa Caroline**

\- D'accord ! Alors Peter, Sirius et Caroline vous allez coté gauche, Remus, Alice et Franck coté sud et moi je vais coté droit.

\- Et comment on fait pour se retrouver ? **Demanda Peter.** Et si nous devons faire attentions aux préfets ou aux professeurs ?

 **James pointa la carte du Maraudeur de sa baguette et prononça …**

\- Gemino

 **La carte se divisa en trois et James ne donnant une à chaque groupe. Et ils se séparèrent. Ils durent faire chacun attention puisque à chaque détour, il y avait un préfet ou le préfet-en-chef qui faisaient les rondes ou alors il y avait un professeur qui sortait d'une salle de classe. Mais ils continuèrent de chercher leur amie.**

 **James quant à lui avait décidé de mener son exploration à tous les étages … même si il devait faire face aux escaliers qui n'en faisaient qu'a leur têtes. Ils commença donc par les sous-sols en regardant chaque recoin.**

 _\- Par Merlin Lily où es-tu ? Il faut à tout prix que je te retrouve !_ **Pensa-t-il se toute ses forces.** _Il faut absolument que tu revienne, je ne peux vivre sans toi. Tu es tout pour moi à présent, je te donnerai ma vie si il le fallait pour que tu puisse vivre longtemps._

 **Il continua son monologue mais dû précipitamment se cacher car il voyait que le professeur McGonagall se dirigeait en sa direction.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Cette phrase déplut fortement au seigneur des ténèbres et cela ce lu sur son visage qui ressemblait à celui d'un serpent. Cette constatation fit frissonner Lily de mépris.**

 **Ils se scrutèrent l'un et l'autre. La jeune Gryffondor avait épuiser toutes ses forces en invoquant des sorts de protections ou des contre sorts et elle sentait que si elle ne trouvait pas un moyen de retourner à Poudlard, elle serai tuer ici dans un cimetière.**

 **L'attente que l'un attaque en premier commençait à devenir long donc c'est en même temps qu'ils crièrent :**

\- AVADA KEDAVRA

\- EXPELLIARMUS

 **Deux rayons de lumière de couleur vert et rouge se touchèrent faisant jaillir des étincelles qui détruisaient plusieurs tombes qui se trouvaient autour d'eux. Par la même occasion, tout en restant concentrée, Lily tente de repérer une échappatoire mais elle ne vit rien … puis c'est tout à coup qu'elle réalisa.**

 _\- Le cahier est un portoloin !_ **Pensa-t-elle.** _Il faut à tout prix que je le retrouve pour pouvoir m'échapper !_

 **Mais elle perdrait en énergie alors que son adversaire semblait avoir beaucoup plus ressource vu son expérience puisqu'il l'avait précédé à Poudlard.**

 **Lily n'eut le temps penser plus puisqu'elle venait d'être toucher par l'une de ces étincelle à la jambes la faisant perdre l'équilibre et ainsi rompe le contact entre les deux attaques. Tant bien que mal elle s'éloigna du mage noir et trouva à nouveau refuge derrière un tombe qui semblait avoir été épargnée pour le moment.**

 **Il fallait qu'elle retrouve le portoloin au plus vite sinon c'en était finit de Lily Grace Evans et ça elle le savait.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Dans l'aile droite, James ménageait pas ses efforts et continua ses recherches à travers tous le second étage. A chaque fois qu'il regarda dans tous les recoins et toutes les salles qui était vide, il lançait un juron.**

\- James qu'est-ce que tu fait là ? **Demanda une calme**

 **L'interpellé se tourna et fit face au professeur Dumbledore qui se tenait droit comme un I en regardant le jeune homme d'un regard bienveillant. James s'empressa de cacher sa carte à l'intérieur de sa cape.**

\- Professeur ?

\- Ne devrais-tu pas être dans ton dortoir à l'heure qu'il est ?

\- Croyez-moi je rêve d'y être mais la situation dans laquelle je suis m'en empêche !

\- Quelle situation ? **Demanda le vieux sorcier surprit**

\- Lily à disparut sans aucune explication. Nous la cherchons depuis la fin d'après midi.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenue ?

\- Honnêtement professeur, c'est bien la dernière chose à laquelle je pense !

\- Reste ici, je vais aller les autres professeurs !

 **Le directeur partit mais James ne l'écouta pas et reprit sa course à travers le deuxième étages de l'aile droite en priant Merlin et d'autre forces magiques pour que Lily revienne saine et sauve.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

\- ENDOLORIS ! **Cria la voix du mage noir**

\- PROTEGO TOTALUM

 **Lily lançait à tue tête des sort de protection en essayant de se rapprocher le plus possible de la tombe ou elle avait vu les noms des trois Jedusor. L'endroit ou elle avait laisser tomber le fameux portoloin en forme de cahier.**

\- STUPEFIX ! **Lança-t-elle au mage noir qui esquiva l'attaque.** _C'est pas vrais, il y a aucun moyen pour ne serai-ce le blesser._ **Se dit-elle**

 **Elle évita un nouveau Doloris de la part de Voldemort et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, sa jambe lui faisait mal et en plus le mage noir avait réussi à la blesser au bras qui était maintenant engourdit. Elle s'appuya le dos contre une tombe qui pouvait la cacher et reprit son souffle. En plus de la douleur sur son corps, elle avait ses poumons qui était en feu, son cœur qui battait beaucoup trop vite selon elle et sa tête qui faisait des loopings. Elle tenta de reprendre un souffle ainsi qu'une respiration normale quand elle entendit le rire machiavélique du mage noir qui s'approchait d'elle.**

\- Tu es perdu espèce de sang de bourbe !

\- Je n'ai jamais apprécier qu'on me traite de sang de bourbe ! **Dit-elle entre ses dents**

\- C'est pourtant ce que tu es !

 **Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen et vite. Elle scruta les alentours et remarqua qu'elle était tout proche de la tombe des Jedusor et elle put voir le fameux portoloin au sol. Il n'était pas assez proche pour qu'elle invoque un Accio. Mais il fallait qu'elle gagne du temps en blessant un minimum Lord Voldemort. C'est alors qu'elle se rappela d'une formule qu'elle avait lu dans le livre du Prince de Sang Mêle en début d'année. Elle ne connaissait pas ce sort mais c'était le seul qu'elle se souvenait. Elle prit alors son courage et reprit un bon souffle afin de pouvoir courir aussi vite quand il le faudra. Elle sortit de sa cachette et fit face à l'homme au visage de serpent, pointa sa baguette vers lui et cria …**

\- SECTUMSEMPRA !

 **Le sort toucha le mage noir en plein fouet le faisant vaciller et Lily se mit à courir et pointa sa baguette en direction du cahier et cria de nouveau …**

\- ACCIO !

 **Elle disparut et quand le mage noir se releva et trouva le cimetière vide il hurla de colère.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Lily tomba à nouveau lourdement sur le sol qui fit voler un petit nuage de poussière. Elle reprit enfin son souffle en se retourna sur le coté. Quand elle sentit son cœur se calmer au niveau des battements, elle se leva et appuya ses mains contres ses genoux malgré qu'elle soit blessée. Puis elle regarda à sa droite et vit une harpe qui semblait être abandonnée. Elle n'y prêta plus attention quand elle sentit un souffle étrange sur sa nuque. Lily se releva doucement afin de ne pas être brusque et fit face à une créature semblable à un chien … mais avec trois têtes.**

 _\- Oh non j'ai plus la force pour quoi que ce soit !_ **Se dit-elle**

 **Elle essaya de reculer afin de rencontrer une issue de secours mais lorsqu'elle posa son poids sur sa jambe blessée, elle vacilla faisait resurgir des plusieurs aboiements aussi terrifiants les uns que les autres.**

 **Dans un ultime effort, Lily se tourna pour courir et tenta d'ouvrir la porte.**

\- Alohomora !

 **Elle sortit de la pièce où était le chien à trois têtes et puisa à nouveau dans ses dernières forces pour la fermer. Quand ce fut fait, elle s'éloigna de la porte en bois qui, selon elle, pouvait céder à tout moment. Mais cela semblait tenir le coup par miracle.**

 **La jeune Gryffondor put enfin reprendre un vrais souffle et regarder ses blessures grâce à la lumière de sa baguette.**

\- Lumos

 **L'éclat de la baguette fit apparaître plusieurs lumières. Lily put ainsi voir qu'elle se trouvait dans un couloir et à en juger les torches, elle était de retour à Poudlard.**

 **Heureuse d'être revenu, elle oublia ses blessures et s'aventura dans le couloir pour trouver une porte, ce qu'elle fit en arrivant au bout. Elle tourna la poignée mais la porte ne voulait pas s'ouvrir !**

\- Alohomora !

 **Mais rien ne se passa, elle avait complètement épuiser son énergie magique et ne pouvait rien faire tant qu'elle n'aurai pas reprit des forces. Elle fit alors tout ce dont un bon moldu pouvait faire dans ces moments là !**

\- AU SECOURS ! EST-CE QUE QUELQU'UN M'ENTENDS ? **Cria-t-elle en frappant sur la porte**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **En arrivant au troisième étage, James reprit son souffle à force d'avoir courut aussi vite dans les escaliers. Il s'apprêtait à reprendre son chemin quand de gros boum le perturba. Il prit de la direction des bruits bizarre et regarda la carte car il semblait ne pas connaître cette partie du château. Il ouvrit la carte au bon endroit et il se figea. Contre tout attente une nouvelle personne apparaissait derrière un signe qui était une porte qui était en face de son prénom. Il leva les yeux et constata que devant lui se trouvait une porte en bois. Il s'approcha de cette dernière et entendis à nouveau les boum suivit d'un cris à peine audible.**

 **Stupéfait, James regarda la carte afin de savoir qui pouvait être derrière cette porte et quand il lut le prénom qui venait d'apparaître, il rata un battement de cœur. Et appuya ses mains sur la porte.**

\- Lily ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tape deux fois pour dire oui ! **Cria-t-il à travers la porte**

 **Il entendit qu'un seul boum qui était faible, il frappa lui aussi la porte mais elle ne vacilla pas et décida alors d'appliquer les grands moyens.**

\- Éloigne-toi de la porte !

 **Il en fit tout autant et pointa sa baguette en direction de la porte en priant Merlin que Lily se soit éloignée.**

\- Confringo !

 **L'obstacle entre eux deux explosa ce qui alarma les professeurs qui était non loin d'eux et ils se mirent donc à courir.**

 **James évacuait la fumée avec ses mains et plissa les yeux afin d'apercevoir quelque chose. Mais il n'y voyait rien.**

 **Pour Lily, celle-ci puisait une nouvelle fois dans ses dernières forces pour se lever et aller en direction de la porte qui avait explosée. Elle en sortit et se stoppa en espérant voir quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui prouverai qu'elle était à Poudlard. La fumée se dissipa et laissa à Lily le plaisir de voir James devant elle qui fixait lui aussi la porte.**

 **Leurs regards se croisèrent et sans plus attendre, la jeune Gryffondor courra vers son petit ami qui avança vers elle également. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et il l'encercla.**

\- Merlin merci tu vas bien ! **Dit-il**

 **Il se détacha d'elle et posa ses mains en coupe sur le visage de la jeune rousse qui avait les yeux fermés. James colla son front contre le sien et murmura pour la rassurer tandis qu'elle posa ses mains sur les bras du jeune homme.**

\- Tu es là, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité ! Bon sang mais où étais-tu ?

\- …

\- Par ici professeurs ! **Cria le professeur Slughorn**

 **Les professeurs arrivèrent vers eux et virent le dégât causé par James mais cela ils ne s'en préoccupaient pas pour le moment car ils était surtout inquiet pour la jeune femme.**

\- Comment s'est-elle fait tous ceci ! **Dit le professeur McGonagall en regardant le blessures de sa jeune élèves.** Miss Evans que s'est-il passé ?

 **Mais elle n'eut aucune réponse puisque la jeune femme tomba dans l'inconscience dans les bras de James tant elle était à bout de force.**

\- Lily ?!

 **Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle entendit : le cris affolé de James.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Des images défilaient tel un album photo : des baguettes misent en avant, des sorts qui fusèrent dans tous les sens, une douleur à la jambe et au bras, une odeur désagréable, une odeur de brûler pour se transformer en odeur de sang, une discussion houleuse, des menaces, une insulte, un refus deux regards l'un meurtrier et l'autre déterminé puis une adrénaline de survit, un soulagement, une créature à trois têtes, une nouvelle adrénaline, des coups donnés à une porte, une voix, une explosion et enfin le bonheur avant d'être dans le noir le plus total.**

 **Voilà ce qui défilaient dans la tête de Lily depuis quatre jours. Quatre jours qu'elle avait affrontée Lord Voldemort en personne, quatre jours qu'elle était inconsciente et hospitalisée à Ste Mangouste et quatre jours que ses amis se relayaient afin d'être à son chevet afin qu'elle ne soit pas seule si elle se réveillait.**

 **Compte tenu de la situation, Dumbledore avait repousser les ASPICs d'une semaine sans pour autant donner plus de détails. Ce qui permettait à James d'être auprès de Lily le plus souvent possible.**

\- Il faut que tu te réveille Lily. Il le faut ! Tu as encore pleines de choses à vivre, des Optimal à avoir pour tes examens et surtout des amis qui ont besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi, la vie n'aura plus de sens si tu n'es pas là !

 **Il regarda les bulles magiques qui flottaient en montrant l'état de santé de sa petite amie. Le pouls battait normalement, ses blessures soignées mais rien ne montra quand elle se réveillera**

\- Je t'en supplie reviens ! **Dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit en posant sa tête sur le buste de la jeune femme.** Reviens nous, reviens moi ! Ne plus entendre ta voix me fais du mal, ne plus voir tes yeux me torture, ne plus t'avoir saine et sauve à mes cotés me tue ! Je t'en pris, je t'en supplie Lily réveille toi !

 **Toujours la tête poser sur son buste, James ferma les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler et pria Merlin intérieurement de toutes ses forces.**

 **Puis ce fut comme une douce caresse qui traversa ses cheveux désordonnés, il se redressa subitement et découvrit, après quatre jours, des yeux couleur émeraude qui le regardaient. Un regard doux, espiègle, tendre, amoureux et resplendissant de beauté malgré l'épuisement représentée par des grosses cernes sous les yeux.**

 **Le silence était d'or jusqu'à que la porte s'ouvrit sur Caroline qui avait ses cours sous le bras.**

\- Allé mon gars, c'est mon tour et …, **dit-elle en levant la tête,** par Merlin dite moi que je ne rêve pas !

 **Lily et James avaient tournés leur regards vers la jeune femme qui laissa tomber ses cours au sol, ce qui la fit échapper un petit cri.**

\- Aie mon pied ! **Se plaint-elle.** Mais quand …

\- Quelques secondes ! **Répondit James doucement**

\- Je vais chercher un médicomage et … prévenir Poudlard

 **Caroline sortie de la chambre, laissant ses cours par terre et partit. James reporta à nouveau son regard vers Lily.**

\- Tu vas bien ?

 **Elle lui serra la main en guise de réponse tout en souriant faiblement.**

\- Tu veux quelque chose en particulier ?

 **De l'œil, elle lui montra de l'eau et il lui servit un verre.**

\- Merci. **Dit-elle d'une voix rocailleuse**

\- Si tu savais la peur que j'ai eu. **Fit-il en reposant sa tête sur le buste de la jeune femme**

\- Je suis désolée !

 **A peine avait-elle finit sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur Sirius en tête de groupe en disant …**

\- Ah on dérange peut-être ?

* * *

 ** _Eh voici mes loulous, dernière partie. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu en tout cas pour ma part, j'ai adoré écrire la partie entre Lily VS Voldemort surtout avec la musique que j'écoutais ... j'étais trop dans l'action ^^._**

 ** _Sinon une petit review ça fait toujours plaisir en tout cas !_**

 ** _Bisous bisous_**

 ** _Danao_**


	4. Epilogue

_**Eh le voici mes loulous, l'épilogue de ce premier volet de The Maraudeurs !**_

 _ **Donc comme vous l'auriez sans doute comprit, je suis entrain d'écrire le second volet des aventures de nos petits sorciers et sorcières préférés :D.**_

 _ **Comme pour cette histoire, il y aura trois parties et un épilogue.**_

 _ **Allé assez de bla bla, je vous laisse lire cet épilogue et je vous retrouve en bas de la page :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennt à JK Rowling, sauf pour les OC **_

* * *

**Lily sortit de St Mangouste la veille du commencement des ASPICs. Elle avait une jambe dans une atèle et le bras gauche en écharpe ce qui ne la gêna pas puisqu'elle était droitière. Ils passèrent donc tous leurs examens qu'ils eurent avec succès … même Peter qui avait eut que des Effort Exceptionnel excepté en Métamorphose où il eut un Optimal. Devant eux s'offrait une nouvelle vie, ils allaient reprendre leur études dans le niveau supérieur que courant Octobre.**

 **Durant l'été, Sirius trouva un appartement sur le chemin de traverse et vivait en collocation avec Remus et James, ce qui facilita les nuits de pleine lune en jetant simplement un sort d'insonorisation, alors que Peter avait décidé de faire un voyage.**

 **Alice et Franck vivaient dans une maison adjacente du manoir de la famille Londubat. Tandis que Caroline et Lily, vivaient encore une année chez les Bernard vu que dans le monde moldu il ne restait qu'une année avant d'être officiellement majeur. Mais elles cherchaient un appartement entre le monde moldu et le monde sorcier afin de faciliter la vie de tous si jamais elles souhaitaient voir Henriette, Patrick et Sara ou alors leurs amis.**

 **Ce soir là, James avait invité Lily au restaurant mais avant d'y allé, il voulait lui révéler sa capacité de se transformer en animagus. Il alla donc la chercher chez les parents de Caroline et ils partirent au Chaudron Baveur ou il avait réservé une chambre pour la nuit. Une fois dans la chambre, ils se firent face.**

\- Pourquoi sommes-nous là ?

\- Car il faut que je te dise quelque chose … il s'agit du dernier secret des Maraudeurs !

 **En effet, elle savait pour Remus et son « problème de fourrure », pour la carte et les sept passages secrets. La carte qui fut confisquer par Argus Rusard lorsqu'ils avaient appliqués leur dernière blague à Poudlard à la fin des examens.**

\- Comment ça ? **Questionna-t-elle**

\- Durant les pleines lunes, Remus, n'était jamais seul dans la Cabane Hurlante. Quand il se transformait en Lunard, il était accompagné de trois animaux : un chien, un rat et un cerf !

\- Oui je m'en souviens ! **Dit-elle en se rappelant la première pleine lune de septembre.** Et alors ?

\- Je m'apprête à te présenter qui est Cornedrue officiellement !

\- Quoi mais …

 **Elle ne put en dire d'avantage qu'elle vit son petit ami se concentrer, le corps de jeune homme se courba vers l'avant pour être à quatre pattes, le visage s'allongea vers l'avant, ses yeux se dilatèrent, ses oreilles devinrent plus longue et des bois poussèrent au sommet de sa tête. Les cheveux devinrent plus clair afin de recouvrit la totalité du corps et ses mains devenaient des sabots.**

 **Lily cligna des yeux et eut la surprise d'avoir devant elle le même cerf qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Durant tous ce temps, le cerf auquel elle avait un dette était en réalité la forme d'animagus de James qui lui avait lui même sauvé la vie deux fois à Poudlard. Elle s'approcha de lui et se mit à lui caresser le flan sous le pelage doux de l'animal.**

\- Tu es magnifique ! **Murmura-t-elle**

 **Elle posa ses yeux sur les bois qui dominaient la tête du cerf et elle comprit maintenant le sens du surnom Cornedrue. Elle sourit et dit au cerf d'une voix douce.**

\- Merci. Merci pour tous Cornedrue !

 **Quelques secondes plus tard, Cornedrue laissa la place à James.**

\- Alors si toi tu es le cerf, Remus le loup, je présume que Sirius est le chien ?

\- Exacte. **Affirma-t-il**

\- Et Peter ?

\- Un rat. **Répondit-il**

\- J'aime pas les rats. **Grimaça Lily.** Par contre les cerfs remontent énormément dans mon estimes jusqu'à en devenir mon animal préféré. **Dit-elle espièglement**

\- Heureux de te l'entendre dire !

 **Il l'a prit par les épaules et l'amena dans un restaurant moldu afin d'être plus tranquille, et s'installèrent à une table.**

 **Au loin, Lily vit deux personne qui lui étaient familières. Quand la femme tourna les yeux, Lily reconnut sans mal sa sœur aînée. Les deux sœurs Evans se scrutèrent de loin et par surprise, Vernon la vit également et força Pétunia à d'aller vers eux.**

\- James !

\- Quoi ?

\- Ma sœur vient vers nous avec son mari mais …

\- Mais … ?

\- Elle me déteste depuis le jour ou j'ai reçut ma lettre pour Poudlard. Et je ne sais pas si mon « beau-frère » est au courant. Donc je t'en supplie, ne fais pas de bêtises.

\- D'accord !

\- Bonsoir. **Fit Vernon**

\- Bonsoir Vernon. Pétunia ! **Salua Lily**

\- Lily ! **Répondit son aînée**

\- Je vous présente James mon …

\- Son fiancé. **Dit James en se levant et en serrant la main des époux Dursley**

\- Tu vas te marier ? **Demanda Pétunia à sa jeune sœur**

\- Euh …

\- C'est en projet effectivement ! Je vous en pris asseyez-vous. **Invita le Maraudeur**

 **Les Dursley prirent place à la table de James et Lily. Les deux sœurs ne s'adressèrent pas la parole ni même un regard. Seul Vernon conversait avec James. Ils avaient passés l'entrée, le plat principal et attendaient maintenant le dessert.**

\- Dite moi monsieur Potter qu'avez-vous comme véhicule ?

 **Lily comprit en cet instant que la fin du repas allait très mal finir. Elle fit un léger coup de pied son petit-ami afin qu'il ne fasse pas de gaffe.**

\- Eh bien … pour le moment j'utilise … la marche à pied et les transports en commun par ce temps que nous offre l'été.

\- Quelle voiture possède vos parents ?

\- Vernon, cela suffit je t'en pris. **Supplia Pétunia**

\- C'est uniquement une question anodine ma chérie !

\- Pas pour eux, tu le sais bien ! **Insista l'aînée des Evans**

 **Les époux Dursley se regardèrent tous en étant eux même regardé par le regard inquisiteur de Lily qui comprit aussitôt.**

\- Tu lui as tous raconté ? Mais …

\- Mais quoi ?

\- C'était un secret !

\- Je n'ai aucun secret pour mon époux Lily même ceux qui concerne le monstre qui me sert de sœur !

 **Si leurs yeux pouvaient lancer des sorts, les sœurs Evans seraient morte toute les deux au même moment.**

\- Veuillez m'excuser de cette intervention mais je trouve cela injuste que vous insultez votre sœur de la sorte. Elle n'est pas un monstre ! **La défendit James**

\- Alors qu'est-elle ? **Questionna Vernon**

\- James …, **souffla Lily**

\- C'est une sorcière très puissante ! **Répondit le jeune homme**

\- C'est donc vrais ?

\- Mais bien sûr que c'est vrais. Tenez !

 **James sortit des Gallions et des Mornilles en disant qu'il s'agissait de l'argent sorcier.**

\- Pour nous déplacer nous n'avons pas de « véhicule » ou de « voiture » comme vous dites ! Nous avons des balais et …

\- Cela suffit, mon épouse à raison, vous êtes des gens malveillant. Nous refusons d'être en présence de personne telles que vous. Pétunia on s'en va.

 **Pétunia suivit son mari après avoir lancer un dernier regard froids à sa sœur.**

 **Lily quant à elle savait que cette soirée allait mal tourner mais malgré elle, ses larmes coulèrent ce qui mit James mal à l'aise car il sentait qu'il était coupable.**

\- Je suis désolé Lily jolie !

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute ! **Renifla-t-elle**

\- La prochaine fois, je saurai garder mon sang froids ! **Promit-il**

 _\- Si seulement il y avait une prochaine fois !_ **Pensa-t-elle**

 _ **Un an plus tard …**_

 **Tout était près, il ne manquait plus que les invités et la principale concernée. James regarda la pièce principale de son appartement qu'il avait avec ses deux amis. Une table pour sept personnes était dressée.**

 **Pour le jeune homme, c'était un grand soir, car sa vie allait changée pour toujours.**

 **Il partit se changer et rejoignit ses deux amis quand deux coups se firent entendre. Patmol revenu avec Alice et Franck fraîchement mariés. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut Lily et Caroline. La jeune rousse alla directement vers son amoureux et l'embrassa pour lui dire « bonjour ». Ils passèrent à table et parlèrent de tous et de rien, des nouvelles de Peter toujours en voyage, qui se faisaient rare et enfin quand James estima que ce fut le bon moment, il se leva à la surprise générale.**

\- Eh bien Jamessie que t'arrive-t-il ? **Demanda Sirius**

\- Tais toi Patmol et laisse moi parler. Si j'ai voulus que l'on soit réunit ce soir est bien je pense que nous avons assez vécut assez de chose ensemble pour que je fasse la raison de mon intervention à ce dîner. Et aussi parce que je me donne la permission de le faire !

 **Il se tourna vers Lily et la força à se lever à son tour.**

\- Lily jolie tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux de toute la communauté magique et pour moi tu es celle dont j'ai toujours rêvé faire ma vie. Après toutes ces péripéties que nous avons eu à Poudlard, je souhaiterai passer à un stade supérieur. **Il posa un genoux au sol et sortit de sa poche un écrin de velours noir.** Lily Grace Evans me ferai-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?

 **Il ouvrit l'écrin qui laissa apparaître une bague en or blanc sertit de diamant et en son centre une émeraude. Et attendit la réponse.**

\- La réponse est oui Potter, je veux devenir ta femme.

 **Il glissa l'anneau à l'annuaire de Lily et se releva afin de l'embrasser sous les applaudissements de leurs amis.**

\- Je vous l'avait bien dit qu'on aurait à célébrer un mariage entre ces deux là ! **Dit Caroline ce qui fait rire le reste de la bande**

* * *

 ** _Alors comment avez-vous trouvé cet épilogue ? La demande en mariage ? Le repas entre les beaux-frères et les sœurs Evans ? La révélation du dernier secret des Maraudeurs à Lily ? Et j'en passe ^^_ **

_**Pour le second volet, je me fais une petite pause mais je la mettrait en ligne dés que Juin pointe le bout de son nez ! Ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai déjà la trame pour la suite qui j'espère vous plaira** **Je vous dis donc à bientôt**_

 _ **Bisous, bisous**_

 _ **Danao**_


End file.
